Sleepyside Soaps
by ams71080
Summary: Traditional and non pairings. Broken hearts, drama, angst... all part of a teenage life. Follow Trixie and her friends as they deal with many new things and ideas. There will be silly things that pop up. Things WILL be overdone/overdramatic.
1. What's Up With Trixie?

Disclaimer: These characters, except for my few creations, belong to Random House.

Trixie Belden ran past her two older brothers, her ponytail flying, towards Manor House. Her best friend, Honey Wheeler, had called and asked for a Bob-White meeting at her house. Trixie was curious to find out why Honey wanted to meet at her house instead of the clubhouse. She also wondered why Honey said not to Dan and Diana. _Oh, well. Guess I'll find out when I get there_, she thought as the Manor House finally came into view. I swear the path gets longer every time I come up here. Trixie waited impatiently for Brian and Mart to catch up.

When they finally did, Trixie rang the doorbell. "Good afternoon, Honey and Jim are on the veranda waiting. I'm about to serve them some cokes, could I get any for you?" Celia asked respectfully.

"Yes, please," was the unanimous reply as the Beldens hurried out to the veranda.

They saw Honey and Jim right away.

"Honey!" Trixie shrieked. "What's going on?"

"Gosh, calm down, Trixie, before you have palpitations! I'm sure our esteemed hostess will elucidate what she wants when she acquires a second of silence in which to talk."

"Oh, stuff it, Mart!" Trixie retorted. Although he was only eleven months older than she was, he tried to act like a protective, much-older brother, when he wasn't showing off his vocabulary.

Brian, Jim, and Honey tried to hide their amusement as Trixie glared at Mart. Honey finally cleared her throat to bring everyone's attention to the matter at hand. She shook back her long hair. "I thought we could give Diana and Dan a special surprise joint anniversary party. I think Di and Dan have benefited the most from belonging to our group, so we should show them how much we appreciate them." Trixie personally thought Honey had benefited the most, but knew Honey would never think of herself above her friends.

"Honey, that's really sweet! Does everyone agree?" Trixie asked looking around at the group. There were nods from all the guys. "Okay then. How about the Saturday before Brian and Jim leave?" A shadow passed over her face at the thought of the older two leaving them all behind again. "That gives us two weeks to get ready. Can we do this without Di and Dan figuring it out or without hurting their feelings, thinking we're ignoring them?" Trixie was trying hard to become more thoughtful and considerate. There were agreements all around. "Okay then. That's great. Now, I've got to get home to help Moms with, um, something."

Trixie turned towards the door, and, before anyone could ask what she was talking about, since they all knew Moms wasn't even at home, she was heading down the path to Crabapple Farm.

Once at home and in her room, Trixie stared out the window, playing with the ID bracelet Jim gave her on the plane back from Happy Valley Farm. She wasn't actually wearing it. She hadn't worn it in three months. She was trying not to cry when she decided that staring had no point when she could try to fix what was bothering her. The next moment found her at her desk looking for a piece of paper. She had decided to make a list of things she could try to let Jim know she really liked him. Unfortunately, she never quite mastered the art of flirting, so that was out. She wasn't sure what she could do, and she felt too embarrassed to ask Honey or Diana. Oh, well. She'd figure something out, although she still had a blank sheet of paper in front of her. At least she had no evidence for Mart to find and tease her with.

_Two weeks later:_

Today was the day of Diana and Dan's party. She still hadn't made any headway toward making Jim express his feelings for her, although she was convinced he had them.

She walked slowly to the Manor house. She was early because she promised to help Honey set up for the party. As they were decorating, they started talking.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Honey asked Trixie almost shyly.

"Of course, Honey," replied Trixie.

Honey blushed slightly under Trixie's gaze. "Brian asked me to go to Wimpy's with him after the party," she confided.

An uncertain, yet envious look passed over Trixie's face. "What do you think will happen?"

"Well, I hope Brian will want to admit that he wants to be more than friends. I know I do," Honey replied. "I know that doesn't really mean much to you since you and Jim have been 'special friends' for almost two years."

"Special friends? Jim hasn't so much as tugged on my curls or looked at me fondly in at least six months!" Trixie spat out. She immediately felt contrite. "I'm sorry, Honey. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm not angry at you, just frustrated with your brother. I promise I'll be happy for you if your date works out the way you want it to," she looked hopefully at Honey.

Honey gave Trixie a big hug. "I'm sorry you're having problems with Jim. Why don't you talk to him after the party?"

"I was planning to, but I'm nervous about what to say...sshhh! Someone's coming," Trixie hissed.

They went back to decorating as Brian, Jim, and Mart came into the room. "Excuse me, feminine association members, they're supposed to be here in exactly one half hour," Mart reported. "Accelerate your efforts if you will!"

"If you'd help instead of trying to supervise, we might be ready in time," Trixie shot back.

"She's got a point there, guys," said Brian. "Jim and I will hang the streamers."

"Why did you volunteer me to hang the streamers? I was going to set up the snack tables," Jim said.

Trixie darted over to Honey. "See?" she whispered. "He doesn't even want to work on the same room as I am."

Honey smiled comfortingly. "He probably wants to impress you by doing the heavy work."

Trixie looked at Honey hopefully. "Do you really think so?"

"Hey, feminine contingent. What are you murmuring about? Di and Dan will disembark before we're ready if you two don't hurry up."

"Just girl talk," Honey answered Mart with a smile.

Trixie wanted to know something. "Doesn't disembark have something to do with ships?"

"Relax, dear sibling. It simply means 'arrive,'" Mart told her.

Celia and Marjorie arrived at the door, another maid and all the party food. "Diana and Dan have been spotted," she announced formally. Then she giggled. "I just love surprise parties!" she added as she and Marjorie left.

About five minutes later, Di and Dan were shown into the room. "Surprise! Happy anniversary!"

Diana and Dan stopped dead in their tracks. Diana, so surprised she forgot what part of the year it was, started stammering, "But-but-it's not-it isn't-is it?" Dan was just looking around at everyone's faces, shocked.

Trixie giggled. "No, Di, it's not really. But we wanted to celebrate before Brian and Jim left for school." She was happy that they had been able to keep the secret.

Dan finally seemed able to talk. "Thanks, you guys. You really surprised us. We didn't have 'anniversary' parties in the Cowhands, you know," he concluded with a grin.

Everyone laughed with Dan about the idea of a New York street gang celebrating with a party. A street fight, maybe. Honey put on some music as everyone got plates and started to eat. When everyone had finished, they played Truth, Clue, and even had a silly-dancing contest. The Bob-Whites were too busy laughing at each other to declare a winner.

The party started to wind down a few hours later as they went they're separate ways for dinner. Honey and Brian left together for Wimpy's. Mart walked Diana home, and then headed to Crabapple Farm. Dan mounted Spartan and went back to Mr. Maypenny's. Jim went to find a garbage bag to start cleaning up. Trixie hung back so she could talk privately with Jim when he returned.

Jim looked surprised when he got back and found Trixie still there. "You didn't have to stay to help."

"I know, Jim, but I wanted to talk to you."

She thought Jim looked nervous as he answered her. "Okay, Trix. What's on your mind?"

"Well," she fidgeted. Just spit it out, she commanded herself. "I'm really going to miss you when you leave," she confessed.

Jim tensed, but his voice denied any unease. "I'm going to miss all my friends when I leave," he said carefully.

"Is there anyone you're going to miss in particular?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"I-I don't know, Trix. What are you trying to say?"

_Just do it, Trix_, she told herself. She told Jim to sit down for minute. She paced in front of him for a minute to get her courage.

"Trixie, what is wrong?" Jim asked after about three minutes.

_Okay, I'm ready_, she thought to herself. She put her hand on Jim's shoulder as he started to get up. She leaned forward and quickly brushed her lips across his. She blushed and looked at him.

Jim ran his hand through his hair. He sighed heavily. Trixie had a frightened look on her face at that. He sighed again. "I thought it wouldn't come to this. I hoped it wouldn't anyway. Trixie, can you please look at me instead of the floor?" She looked up at him with a small smile as he decided it was his turn to pace. "It's not that I don't like you, because I do," he added in a rush. "I just don't think it's fair for me to tie you down when I won't be here." He looked at her pleadingly.

"What do you mean 'tie me down'?" she asked with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe he was breaking up with her before they even got together.

"I won't always be able to come back when you have a dance to go to, and I don't want you to have to stay home just because we're together. Also, your parents won't let you come to my school when I want to attend a basketball game with my girlfriend, you know."

Trixie started to see red. "You mean you want to be able to date, don't you? Now that you're a college guy and I'm just a high-school kid, you don't want to be with me. I guess the last six months of you ignoring me was just put some distance between us," she shouted at him. She turned and ran from the room, intent on getting away from there as fast as possible.

"Trixie," he called. "I didn't mean it like that!"

She turned around long enough to say, "Go have your fun. Don't worry about me." She smiled wickedly. "I intend to have my fun, too."

Jim sighed sadly. _I didn't mean for her to take it like that. I'll give her the night to calm down, then I'll talk to her in the morning before I leave._

__

_The next morning:_

The Beldens were in the driveway preparing to say goodbye to Brian. He and Jim were following each other to college since they both wanted to have their own cars.

As Trixie was hugging Brian, Jim pulled up in his car with Honey. They both got out. Jim walked over to Trixie. "Can I talk to you please?" he asked.

"No, you said everything you needed to say yesterday evening," she answered with a pleasant smile on her face. "I'll be okay, hope you will be too." She gave him a hug goodbye while shaking inside. She blew a kiss to Brian and called out that she loved him. Then she turned to go inside.

Honey gave Brian a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't forget me," she teased.

"Not possible," he promised. "I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," she whispered back.

"Go keep my sister company," he suggested, since he didn't want her to see him leave.

"Okay," she agreed, since she didn't want to watch him leave.

_Up in Trixie's room:_

"Trixie, tell me what's the matter. I've hardly ever seen you cry." Honey said, more concerned than she had been before.

Trixie related hers and Jim's conversation from the evening before. Honey's eyes widened as she was told what Jim said. She leaned over and hugged Trixie soothingly. "I'm sorry my dumb duck of a brother hurt your feelings."

"I'm okay," Trixie stated emphatically. "Tell me what happened between you and Brian last night," she added with an impish grin.

Honey giggled and proceeded to talk about Brian even telling he actually kissed her on the lips. An hour later, when Honey left to go home, Trixie sighed with relief. Now she understood how tiring acting really was. She was tired of acting happy and upbeat when all she felt like doing was curling up into a ball and crying herself to sleep. She was happy that she had to wait only one more week for school to start. Now, she knew she was depressed if she couldn't wait for math to begin, but anything to take her mind off Jim.

She managed to be too busy to see Honey, Di, or Dan for the rest of the week. She only saw Mart, but even then, she didn't really talk to him, because she was busy ignoring all his questions. It was the longest week she had ever lived through.

On Monday morning when her alarm went off, she almost jumped for joy. Finally, something else to think about, she told herself. She was happy for math for the first time she could remember. At lunchtime, when the Bob-Whites normally ate at the same table, Trixie was laughing and talking to some people no one could remember her ever knowing. Honey and Di wondered aloud what was going on. Dan and Mart knew something wasn't right, but didn't know exactly what.

Trixie, on the other hand, looked like she was having a blast. She missed her friends, but didn't want to answer any questions or see the pitying looks they'd give her. She couldn't understand why she'd never really talked to Anna Grace, Damon, Alex, Cole, or Jessamyn before. All she really knew about them was that they were in Mart and Dan's class, didn't seem to be as nice as her friends were, and were rebellious. It didn't take Trixie long to see that Anna Grace and Cole were together. It was a bit harder to know Jessa and Alex were dating, but after awhile, it became obvious. _Damon was a bit like Dan,_ she thought. _Kind of on the outside, but still there._ That thought had just occurred to Trixie when Kymberleigh showed up. For the first time since she could remember, Trixie was the loner.

Back at the Bob-White table, Honey was telling Di, Mart, and Dan what Jim had said to Trixie. Honey and Di were insulted on Trixie's behalf. Mart wanted to go 'teach Jim a lesson.' Dan was more concerned about Trixie. He'd seen girls get really messed up if something they were counting on didn't happen. He wasn't sure exactly what happened, but he knew Trixie put her heart on the line and felt it stomped on. Trixie had gone after Jim with the same determinedness that she used to solve a mystery. Trixie was unaware her friends were talking about her. She felt someone watching her, and glanced around to see who it was. She saw Dan looking at her. In the next second, he was grabbing his tray and sitting next to her. Trixie rolled her eyes when Dan winked at her. She said goodbye to her new friends, returned her tray, and left the cafeteria.

She sighed when Dan followed her. She wanted more time before she had to talk to her friends. She turned a corner and saw the perfect way to avoid him. She ducked into the girls' bathroom.

Dan sighed when he saw where Trixie went. He turned dejectedly to go back to his friends.

"Well, I tried," he announced.

"How did she manage to elude you?" asked Mart.

"She went into the bathroom," Dan sheepishly admitted.

"I thought you were supposed to follow her until she talked to you," Honey reprimanded with a grin.

"The day I go into a girls' bathroom, please have Uncle Bill shoot me." Dan grinned back.

"Oh, Dan," Diana commented, with wide innocent eyes. "I'm sure that between the Wheelers and my family, we can afford to have you committed. It would be just like giving money to charity. I'd much rather have you crazy than not at all. Come to think of it, you wouldn' really be a charity since you technically work for Mr. Wheeler."

Honey laughed and agreed with Di.

Dan laughed with them. "If I ever go into the girls' restroom, I will be too far gone for any psychiatrist to help."

At that statement, Honey, Di, and Mart cracked up.

In the bathroom, Trixie was splashing cold water on her face. She didn't understand why Dan was trying to follow her. She didn't understand why Honey, Di, and Mart were looking at her like they were concerned. _Why can't they understand that I don't want to talk about it? Why can't they understand that I just want to have fun for a change?_ She remembered every time they told her not to concern herself with other people, that she didn't have to solve the world's problems. Now they were concerned that she just wanted to worry about herself for a change! That just proved to Trixie that they weren't happy with her either way. And if they weren't happy with her, why did they call themselves her friends?

She was drying her face when Kymber, Anna Grace, and Jessa walked in. She looked up and smiled at them. She didn't see Honey and Diana right behind them.

"Hey, Trix. Hope you're not getting any ideas about stealing our guys," Jessa teased.

Trixie laughed. "Nah. You can keep them. I don't want a boyfriend right now."

Anna Grace looked confused. "Who said anything about boyfriends? That implies commitment. She just said our guys."

"What are y-" _Ohhh-_-Trixie's eyes widened. _Did that mean they...? Whatever, _she thought. Not her business.

"Anyway, Trix," Kymber started. "We're having a back-to-school party Friday night." She smirked. "Want to come? My parents will be out of town."

"Sure. Thanks for inviting me," Trixie replied.

Honey and Di listened discreetly to the exchange. They looked at each other, then left to tell Dan and Mart about the party.

Dan met Trixie after school at the bus. "Sit with me," he commanded.

Trixie rolled her eyes at him, but followed him down the aisle to the back seat. "Where are the others?"

"They're taking the car."

Trixie was wondering why Dan wasn't riding with them. She knew why she was riding the bus.

"I heard about the party, Trix. You usually need a date for that kind, you know. So I was wondering..."

"What, Dan?"

"I was wondering if I could go with you."

"Why would you want to?"

"I haven't had much fun in awhile. I want to have fun. And if I'm with you, then I'll be having fun with a friend." His eyes looked pleadingly into hers. He was sure she didn't know what she was getting herself into with those new friends or that party, but he did. The guys in that group were the ones he had talked to when he first arrived in Sleepyside. He had heard on good authority that they had only gotten worse since then.

"You won't try to get me to talk, will you?" He shook his head. "Okay," she relented. "You can come with me if you want to."

"Thanks, Trix," he said softly.

When Friday morning came around, Dan told Trixie he had arranged for Honey to cover for her by saying Trixie was spending the night at Manor House. Trixie smiled her thanks. "I think we're going to have fun," she whispered.

After dinner, Trixie walked up the path to the Manor House. As soon as she was out of sight, she turned towards the clubhouse. She had the clothes she was going to wear to the party in her overnight bag, and she had told Dan to pick her up there.

Dan showed up about five minutes after Trixie was finished getting ready. His eyes widened when he saw her. She was wearing tight flared jeans, a long-sleeved, black midriff top, and black, clunky high-heel loafers. Not only that, she was wearing make-up. Dan thought she looked pretty with her hair grown out and flying wild instead of pulled back in its usual ponytail, but she just didn't look like Trixie.

"Hope you're dressed as well as I am," she called opening the car door. She took in his black t-shirt, jeans, and black work boots. "You'll do," she said with a cheeky grin. Dan had no idea how excited Anna Grace, Jessa, and Kymber were than Dan Mangan were coming to their party. All three thought he was hot and wanted a chance with him. Trixie was glad he'd left his shoulder-length hair down. She knew that would impress her new friends.

"Where's the party, Trix?"

"Kymber's house. Here are the directions," she gave him a piece of paper.

"Trix, what is this all about?"

"You said you wouldn't make me talk," she reminded him. "That's the only reason I let you come to the party with me." She was getting upset.

"Calm down. I was asking about the party." He really wasn't, but she didn't need to know that.

When they got to Kymber's, Jessa opened the door. She stared at Dan with her mouth hanging open. He smiled tightly and propelled Trixie inside. Trixie was more than happy to have seen Jessa's shocked face. It meant Dan looked better than she noticed. Dan grabbed an unopened bottle of water. Before he could warn her, Trixie grabbed a cup of punch.

"Trixie, that's probably spiked," he hissed.

Trixie raised an eyebrow. "Point?" she asked, right before downing the whole cup and grimacing. She hadn't known it would feel like it was burning her throat.

"I think you're mom might notice if you come home drunk."

She grinned wickedly at him. "I'm 'staying at Manor House', remember?"

After a few more cups of punch, she decided it was good. She grabbed Dan and started dancing with him. She was watching him dance when she chanced a look into his eyes. _Why haven't I ever noticed how hot he is?_ She wondered. The next thing she knew, she had her arms around his neck and was kissing him. Or trying to, since he wasn't exactly kissing back. _What's wrong with me? _She wondered._ Why can't a guy like me?_

Dan pulled back and checked his watch. It was three a.m. He knew Trixie was drunk. He could taste whatever the punch was spiked with (he thought it was whiskey) strongly when she kissed him. He grabbed her hand and led her to the door. The other three couples cheered, obviously thinking they were leaving for privacy reasons.

Dan helped Trixie into the passenger seat, dodging a kiss in the process. They were quiet on the ride back to the clubhouse. Trixie looked around when Dan stopped the car. "I want to go home," she said quietly.

"You can't go home drunk. Your parents would have a fit," Dan reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about them."

"Come on, let's go into the clubhouse," Dan said.

Once they were inside, Dan made Trixie sit on the couch. He sat next to her. "Trixie, tell me what the hell's going on with you?"

"Why didn't you kiss me back, Dan?"

Dan sighed. "I wanted to, Trix. But you don't like me, you like Jim. If you wanted to kiss me because of me and not because you feel rejected by Jim, and not because you're drunk, I would kiss you back. But that's not the case here. I would love to kiss you," he finished quietly.

Trixie's eyes welled up with tears. "Why doesn't Jim like me? Am I so horrible?"

"No, Trix. Jim just did what he thought was best. He wants to make new friends, and wants you to be okay without him. He doesn't want you to not have fun, or not go out, because he's not here. But I know he'd be heart-broken if he came back and you weren't available, or worse, too available."

"Really?"

Dan saw the gleam in her eye. "No way. You're not going to use me to make him jealous. But if you want to go out, as friends," he stressed, "I'd be happy to hang out."

Trixie leaned over and gave Dan a huge hug. "Thanks, Dan. I think you understand me better than Honey does."

"You understand me better than anyone else, Trix. Now you'd better get a nap. I'll wake you up when Honey gets here."

Trixie panicked. "Honey's coming here?"

"She's helping me to help you not to get caught."

"What am I supposed to say to her?"

"Nothing you don't want to say. You know Honey won't pry."

"And you'll stay with me?"

"Yes."

That's how Honey found them two hours later, sleeping next to each other on the couch. She smiled. Her best friend was back.


	2. Sweet As Honey

Disclaimer: These characters, except for my few creations, belong to Random House.

Early Monday morning, Honey was sitting down in homeroom. She closed her hazel eyes and brushed her long honey-colored hair behind her shoulders. Touching her hair made her remember when she and Diana had decided to grow out their hair. Honey's best friend, Trixie, had let hers grow out too, but complained about it. Honey smiled as she realized that out of the three of them, Trixie liked her long hair the most.

Diana, with her violet eyes and black hair (long, of course) sat down next to Honey. Leaning over, Di whispered, "How did everything go over the weekend?"

Honey smiled. "Trixie's back," was all she'd say. Honey figured that if Trixie wanted to tell Di about last Friday night, she could. Honey didn't feel that it was her place. Honey thought back to how Trixie had been acting all last week. If Honey didn't know what had gone on between Trixie and Jim, her feelings would have been hurt. As it was, she found it hard to be nice and tactful to Trixie on Saturday until Trixie had apologized.

_Saturday morning:_

Honey had woken up early for a reason she couldn't remember for a few minutes. _Oh my gosh_, _Trixie!_ She rushed to get dressed. She had to go down to the clubhouse to get Trixie and get her upstairs before anyone else woke up.

She ran out the front door and down the lawn. She paused when she got to the clubhouse door just in case Dan was still trying to talk sense into Trixie. When she didn't hear anything, she opened the door. Honey's first reaction to seeing Dan and Trixie on the couch asleep was shock. When she realized that they were just sort of sitting next to each other, she smiled. Her best friend was back.

Honey tiptoed over to the couch and tried to shake them awake gently. Dan woke up easily, a habit he hadn't quite broken from when he lived in the city. Trixie was a bit harder to wake up. She woke up slightly disoriented. She blushed as she looked at Dan then Honey.

Honey wondered why Trixie was blushing, but decided not to mention anything at that moment. Dan smiled at Honey and told her to get Trixie to Manor House. Honey grabbed Trixie's hand to help her stand up. Honey and Trixie walked to Manor House while Dan walked to Mr. Maypenny's cabin.

"Honey? I'm sorry I ignored you the last couple of weeks."

"I understand that you were upset, but why did you ignore us?"

"I didn't want to answer a bunch of questions or have everyone look at me with pity. I couldn't have stood that," Trixie replied.

"No one would have pitied you. Mart wanted to try to 'teach Jim a lesson.' Di and I were just upset with Jim for hurting you. Dan didn't say much."

"I know what Dan thinks," Trixie said ruefully. "I made a fool of myself last night. I kissed him," Trixie softly admitted.

Honey somehow managed to hide her shock. "Why don't you go take a shower and go back to sleep for a few hours?"

"Thanks, Honey. Um, can I borrow some pajamas?"

"Of course."

When Trixie was asleep, Honey quietly walked downstairs. She needed to talk to someone. The only person she could think of was Regan. She made her way slowly to the stable.

Regan was whistling when she arrived. "What are you so happy about, Regan?"

"I met the most wonderful woman last night. Her name is Lindsay, and she's great. I wanted to ask her out, but I lost my nerve." Regan sounded disgusted with himself.

Honey smiled. "If she's as great as you say, she'd be crazy to turn you down."

"Thanks, Honey. Do you think we could keep this just between us?"

Honey was in her room reading when she heard a soft groan. She looked over to her bed to see Trixie waking up.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead," Honey teased her friend. "I've got you some orange juice and aspirin."

"Thanks for everything, Honey," Trixie said, after taking the pill. "Has Moms called?"

"No, but Mart did. He wanted to know where his 'fair-haired feminine sibling' was and was she 'truly her former self'?"

"Do you think we could schedule a meeting?" Trixie asked.

Honey smiled and shooed Trixie into the bathroom to get dressed. What Trixie didn't know was that Honey had set up a meeting for after school on Monday.

After Trixie had gotten dressed and went home, Honey lay back on her bed staring at the ceiling. She wondered if she would act the same way Trixie had if Brian had said the same to her. She didn't think so. She was still too shy to do what Trixie had done. She jumped as the phone suddenly rang. She giggled to herself as she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Honey," said the voice on the other end.

"Brian!" Honey shrieked.

"How's my girl?"

"I'm fine," Honey sighed.

"Is anything wrong?"

"Oh, no. Of course not. You just don't know how happy I am to hear from you," Honey said wistfully. "I can't believe how much I miss you."

"Would next weekend be soon enough to see me?"

"Yes!" Honey couldn't stop smiling.

"I'll be there around six o'clock next Friday."

"I can't wait to see you, but, um..."

"What is it?"

"Is Jim coming home with you?"

"No, he said he had a really tough paper due the Monday after."

"Well, I guess that"s good."

"I need to go. I have a study group meeting in about five minutes."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye, Honey."

"Bye, Brian."

Honey hung up the phone feeling better for herself, but worse for Trixie. Why can't we both be happy with the guys we love at the same time?

_Monday in the cafeteria:_

The five remaining Bob-Whites were sitting at their usual table. No one was talking much. Mart, Dan, Honey, and Di were carefully avoiding any mention of Jim and Trixie in the same sentence. Honey wanted to share her news that Brian was coming home, but she didn't want to because she didn't want to have to tell Trixie Jim wasn't. She didn't have long to worry.

Trixie, in a falsely cheerful voice, told Dan and Di that Brian was coming home. She grinned wickedly when she added that he wasn't coming home to visit his family.

Honey blushed, but she couldn't hide her smile. She nodded. "He called me on Saturday," she reported.

_What about Jim? _was the silent question in Trixie's eyes. Honey shook her head at her friend. "Brian said Jim had a tough paper due next Monday."

Trixie's face had that edge that meant she wasn't going to let herself cry. Honey leaned over and gave her a hug.

At that moment, Kymberleigh walked over. "So, Trixie. Did you have fun on Friday? We all saw what was about to happen when you left."

Even though Di didn't yet know that story, she couldn"t stand the mean gleam in Kymber's eye. Di stood slowly and walked around the table until she was standing right in front of Kymber. Kymber, alarmed by the tiny smile on Diana's face, took a step back.

Di, the tiny smile still there, spoke softly to Kymber. "Leave Trixie alone. Leave us all alone, or you will not be very happy. Do you understand?"

Anyone just seeing Di would have thought she was having a pleasant conversation with Kymber. If someone noticed Honey and Trixie's faces, they would have known that such was not the case. Honey and Trixie were shocked that it was Diana practically threatening someone.

Kymber glared at Di. Then Kymber's facial expression changed completely as she gave Di the sweetest smile anyone could imagine. "No problem, Di." To Trixie Kymber said, "You can call off your watchdog now."

That was too much even for Honey. She stood, looking tall and elegant. "Kymber, are you so desperate for real friends that you are prepared to hang around where you're not wanted?"

In the background, Mart and Dan were wearing amazed yet hopeful expressions. They had never seen Honey and Di act this way. It was nice that they didn't hold Trixie's past behavior against her. They were secretly wanting a 'cat fight' to erupt. After all, what warm-blooded male wouldn't?

Kymber looked at Honey and Di. _Yeah, right_, her expression seemed to say. She calmly turned and walked back to her own table. In minutes, loud laughter could be heard from her.

Honey sat down and realized she was shaking. She looked around at her friends. Her gaze landed on Trixie, who had a pained expression. Honey understood without Trixie saying anything. "It's all right, Trixie. I know why you didn't say anything."

Trixie looked at her gratefully. "Thanks, Hon." She looked at Di and thanked her, too.

Di smiled. "No thanks needed, Trix. You needed us to be there for you."

Five minutes later, the bell rang to go back to class. "Bob-White meeting after school," Honey reminded everyone.

The rest of the school day passed quickly.

That afternoon, the Bob-Whites met at the clubhouse. Honey knew everyone was waiting for Trixie to speak. Honey was trying to think of something to say when Trixie spoke up.

"First, I want to apologize to the way I treated all of you. Second, I think you need to know what happened. Third, I will tell you why I acted the way I did."

Honey could help with this. "We know what happened with Jim. Believe me when I say I wanted to call him and give him a piece of my mind when Mart told us how hurt you were, but I didn't think you wanted me to tell Jim."

"Thanks, Honey," Trixie smiled. "But I still need to tell you why I acted the way I did. I was hurt," she said simply. "Jim wasn't here to for me to tell, and I didn't want you all feeling sorry for me, so I guess I tried to take it out on myself. I might have if it wasn't for Dan being so understanding and looking out for me. I'm also glad you didn't press me to talk, Dan. I wasn't ready then."

Dan reached over and covered her hand with his. "I understood." That's all he had to say for Trixie to understand, even though the looks on the others' faces said plainly that they did not.

Honey put her arm around Trixie's shoulders. "Are you ready to talk now?"

Trixie smiled. "I don't need to now that I've told you how sorry I am."

Mart snorted to cover up his concern for Trixie so he wouldn't embarrass her. "Well, gosh, Trix, if you assume I needlessly exhausted a moment pitying you as an alternative of considering what to impart to Jim on the next occasion I perceive him, I deduce you don't comprehend me efficiently."

Di looked at Mart questioningly, and started to ask him what he just said, but thought better about it and just said, "Thanks."

Honey nudged Trixie. "Are you going to tell them about kissing Dan?" she whispered.

Trixie shrugged. "I don't want to embarrass Dan."

Honey looked at Dan. "Don't you want to tell everyone about how you looked after Trixie?"

Dan looked at Honey. She glared at him, telling him she already knew. "Oh," he shrugged. "I just didn't let her take advantage of my virtue."

Trixie blushed as everyone started laughing. After a moment, she had joined in the laughter. The meeting had ended on a good note.

The rest of the week went slowly for Honey. She spent it going to school, being with her friends, riding, and hearing Regan talk about the 'mysterious' Lindsey.

Finally, Friday came. Honey started feeling nervous. Friday afternoon, she called Di. She didn't want to bring up this problem with Trixie.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Di."

"Honey? What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"I feel like I am. I can't believe how nervous I am about Brian coming."

"It's perfectly understandable. This is the first time he's come home to visit with you, right?"

"Yeah."

"It will be okay. He's coming because he wants to be with you."  
"But what if he found someone else?"

"When did you last talk to him?"

"Last night."

"You think he could find someone else since last night? Honey, you are getting paranoid. Calm down. When is he supposed to get there?"

"Um, in about an hour, I guess."

"Then what are you doing on the phone with me?" Diana practically shrieked."You need to get ready! Take a shower, get dressed, that sort of thing."

Honey laughed."Thanks, Di. You always did know how to put everything into perspective."

Di laughed, too. "Bye, Honey. See you Monday."

"What about over the weekend?"

"You'll be busy," Di said patiently, as if explaining something to her much younger brothers and sisters.

"Oh."

"Well, in that case, bye and I'll see you Monday."

Honey hung up the phone feeling better. She went to her closet and found what she wanted to wear. Then she went to take a shower.

She had just finished getting ready when Brian arrived. "Hey, Hon," he said softly when she came to greet him.

She smiled shyly. "Hello, Brian."

"Want to go to Wimpy's for dinner?"

Honey was so happy she felt like doing back flips. "Yes!"

Brian laughed, happy to see that she was so excited about spending time with him. "Let's go."

The ride to Sleepyside was short, but Honey was able to tell Brian all about her classes.

When they arrived at Wimpy's, Mike waved at them and asked, "Your usual?"

Brian and Honey nodded.

It was when they sat down in a booth that Honey became tongue-tied. She didn't know what to tell him about their friends.

Brian knew what she was thinking. "It's okay, Honey. Trixie told me all about how she acted."

"I was so afraid I'd lost my best friend, Brian," Honey admitted with tears in her eyes. "That was the most scared I've ever been."

"It's okay, Honey. It's over. She came back to you and the rest of her friends." It wasn't quite over with Jim, but Brian didn't tell Honey that.

Their food came then, and they spent the time eating and talking about day-to-day life. After Brian paid the bill (after a few unsuccessful tries on Honey's part to pay at least half), they walked outside. "Want to see a movie?" Brian asked.

"Only if I buy the drinks and popcorn," was Honey's answer.

Ten minutes later, they were watching the movie.

After it was over, Brian drove Honey home. He walked her to the door. After making plans for the next day, he kissed her softly, then walked to his car. After making sure she got inside safely, he drove to Crabapple Farm.

On Saturday morning, Honey awoke early. She went downstairs to ask Cook to prepare a picnic. After she ate breakfast, Honey went to take a shower and get ready to go see Brian.

As she walked the path to where they had agreed to have their picnic, she took time to appreciate the weather,perfect, not too hot, not too cool. When she arrived at the clearing, she noticed Brian trying to set up a sunshade. I wonder where he got that and managed to bring it out here. Honey smiled as she stayed out of Brian's sight. She crept close enough to hear what he was saying. She almost laughed aloud. She didn't know he knew such colorful words. At his next words, she blushed, which was silly since he still didn't know she was there.

When Brian was finished with the sunshade, she made her presence known. "Hi, Brian."

He looked up and smiled. "Honey, I was wondering when you would get here."

Honey laughed. "I was here while you were telling this nice shade exactly what you thought of it."

Brian glared. "Nice shade, huh?"

Honey was attacked with a giggling fit so bad she nearly dropped the picnic basket.

She soon calmed down and set out the food on the blanket Brian had brought. They talked about Brian's college classes while they ate. After they were finished, Brian turned to her with a serious expression.

"I called Jim last night after Trixie went to bed."

Honey paled. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him everything Trix told me."

Did Brian know about the kiss? She wondered. "Everything?" she squeaked.

"Yes, everything. I did tell him Trixie kissed Dan, but that he wouldn't kiss her back."

Nervously, she asked, "What did he say to that?"

"First he was mad at Dan. He said he was going to beat the crap out of him. Then I reminded him that Dan didn't kiss her back. That she had only kissed Dan because she was feeling rejected and was a bit drunk."

"He didn't like that, did he?"

Brian shook his head. "He asked if I was accusing him of being the cause of my 'dopey sister's mistakes."

"He called Trixie dopey?" Honey looked upset.

"I think he does feel responsible for it happening, but now he's mad that everyone knows he was the one who made her feel rejected. He also said that he wasn't trying to reject her, that he just wanted to give them both the freedom to be apart. I told him you and I were together and it was working out great." Brian shrugged, as if to let Honey know he didn't understand Jim's point either.

"What did he say then?" Honey asked.

"Nothing. He hung up on me."

"That doesn't sound like Jim."

"Who would have believed Trixie would do what she did?" he reminded her.

"They're both acting so out of character," Honey observed.

"They belong together in my opinion, if this is the way they act when they're not."

Honey put her head on Brian's shoulder. "I think they belong together anyway. I'm glad we don't have that problem."

Brian kissed her on the forehead. "Me, too."

Honey raised her face to his. "I think I'm happier about it than you are." She kissed him. They spent the rest of the afternoon showing each other how glad they were.

On Sunday morning, Honey went down to Crabapple Farm. She had been invited to spend the day before Brian left. Honey knew Moms had only invited her so Brian would spend time with his family. Honey didn't mind in the least.

Trixie opened the door when she saw Honey step onto the porch. "Finally sharing my brother with his family, huh?" Trixie teased.

"Thought I'd be nice once over the weekend, but just once," Honey returned, wrinkling her nose.

"Just in time for the morning collation, Honey," Mart called.

"What's a 'collation', Trixie?" Bobby whispered.  
Trixie shrugged her answer. "Go ask Brian," she whispered back.

"Collation means 'meal,' for every one of you who doesn't contain as considerable a vocabulary as I have acquired."

Trixie wrinkled her nose. Bobby looked confused. Honey didn't notice anything once Brian entered the room. Brian was gazing back at Honey. Two seconds later, they were standing together. Mart cleared his throat. "Hello, maternal caregiver. May I be of assistance in helping to transport breakfast to the table?"

Brian and Honey sprang apart, even though they hadn't been doing anything. Mart laughed.

"Yes, Mart," Moms answered.

Everyone found seats as Moms and Mart brought the food to the table. Right as Moms and Mart sat down, there was a knock at the door. Trixie went to answer it, and brought Dan and Di back with her.

"Glad you two could make it," Moms said, gesturing for them to sit down. As everyone filled their plates, Moms and Peter Belden smiled at each other. They loved when they're children's friends felt at home in their house.

Everyone talked and laughed during the meal. When everyone was finished, the Bob-Whites, true to fashion, cleaned up for Moms. Cleaning was always fun when they were together. The only thought that spoiled it was Jim not being there. Honey felt it, and was sure Trixie did, too, because of the look on Trixie's face. Honey didn't give Trixie much time to dwell on unpleasant thoughts. She waved her hand for everyone to follow her outside. There, Honey started the biggest water fight they'd ever had.

After everyone was wearing dry clothes, Honey and Di borrowing from Trixie and Dan borrowing from Mart, Moms came in and wrapped Honey in a hug.

"Honey, if you wanted a water fight, I'm glad you took it outside first!" Moms exclaimed.

Honey blushed. "Sorry, Mrs. Belden. I don't know what came over me."

"I do," Moms whispered. "You wanted to cheer Trixie up. If I hadn't loved you before, I would now."

Honey nodded. "I won't do it again, Mrs. Belden," Honey replied with a discreet wink.

Moms laughed. "At least you all got the kitchen cleaned up first."

After lunch, the Bob-Whites cleaned up without the water fight this time. Soon, it was time for Brian to go back to college. Moms and Peter hugged him. Dan and Mart shook Brian's hand. Bobby asked when Brian would be back, preferably to see him next time. Trixie and Di both hugged Brian. Then everyone went back inside so Honey and Brian could be alone with their good-byes.

"Watch out for my sister. Make sure she doesn't do something else stupid."

"I will if you watch out for my brother."

The deal made, they hugged. Honey reached up and kissed Brian. "I'm not watching you leave this time either," she whispered.

"Good." Brian sounded as choked up as Honey did.

They hugged one last time and Honey turned to go inside. Brian got into his car and left.

Trixie and Di were waiting for Honey. The second Honey walked inside, she found her two best friends waiting to hug her. Trixie and Di kept an arm wrapped around Honey as they went to Trixie's room.

"I'm okay," Honey insisted.

"Then why do you look so sad?" Trixie asked.

"Because I didn't want him to leave!" Honey exclaimed.

Di nodded. "Okay. You're all right, but you didn't want him to leave. I understand perfectly."

Honey giggled. "Okay. But we did have a good weekend. Wimpy's and a movie on Friday, picnic on Saturday, and today."

"You only had a picnic on Saturday?" Trixie asked. "But Brian was gone most of the day!"

"We talked."

"What could you talk about that took all day?"

Honey looked at Trixie.

"Me?" Trixie shrieked. "I am okay, you know. I was upset, but I'm fine now. No one has to worry about me, okay?"

Honey nodded. "I'm glad you're okay now." She smiled at Trixie.

Diana was happy that all was well.

Honey stood. "I'd better be getting home. Mother wants to go shopping before we go out to eat."

Di stood, too. "I need to go home and help with the twins."

Diana walked home slowly. She was happy that everything was working out with her friends, but something was bothering her. Finally, she realized what it was. That day Kymber had walked away, she had shot Diana a look that said that the female B.W.G.'s needed to prepare for war. Di arrived home and went to her room. She began to wish that tomorrow would never come. She didn't trust Kymber one little bit, and Jessa was the best at finding out information to be used against someone. Diana figured it would be her since she first stood up for Trixie, and Trixie herself. Maybe Honey would be left out of it.


	3. Don't Mess With Diana

Disclaimer: The characters (except for my OCs) belong to Random House. The OCs are not based on anyone I know personally.

Diana had just gotten to her room when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Di?"

"Hey, Trixie. Who else would be answering my phone?"

"I didn't want you to leave when Honey did. I was hoping you'd stay so I could talk to you."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"That might have hurt Honey's feelings," Trixie explained.

"Okay, see if Mart will drive you over. You can ask him to come get you in a few hours, or I can get the chauffer to take you back."

"Thanks, Di. I'll be right there."

True to her word, Trixie was sitting in Di's room about fifteen minutes later.

"What did you want to talk about, Trixie?"

"You know how Dan said that he looked after me by not letting me take advantage of his virtue?"

Di nodded. "Just what did you do, Trixie Belden?"

"I kissed him,"Trixie mumbled.

Di squealed. "You kissed him?"

Trixie nodded.

"But Dan stopped you?"

Trixie nodded again.

"So what's the problem? You like Jim, and Dan didn't want to be a stand-in? Is that it?"

"Sort of," Trixie admitted. "He said as much. He said we could hang out as friends, but I think I want to see if we could be more."

"What's the problem? Do you think you're on the rebound or something?"

"No," Trixie said slowly. "I really like Dan. He's so sweet and he understands me without my having to say anything. It's almost like he can see into my thoughts, and nothing is bad or strange, you know?"

Diana smiled. "I know. That's how it is with Mart and me. But I never would have guessed you and Dan were like that. I just don't understand one thing. Why wouldn't you want to talk to Honey about this too?"

Trixie grimaced. "I think she thinks Jim and I will somehow end up together."

Di nodded sympathetically. "I can see how it would be hard to talk to her about it. You know that if anything happens between you and Dan, you will have to tell her, right?"

"I know. I'd just rather not until... well, you know."

Di nodded. "I think we may have a bigger problem than Honey's acceptance."

Trixie paled. "Jim's acceptance?"

Di shook her head. "No. That's not part of the equation. If Dan will make you happy, it's really no one else's business. I mean Kymber. I think she's mad at us. You know how Kymber, Jessa, and Anna Grace can be when they get upset with someone. I think they're upset with you. Kymber, at least, is upset at me because I stood up for you."

Trixie nodded. "They could do all sorts of things."

Di agreed. "I just hope they leave Honey out of it. I'm not sure she could handle them."

Now it was Trixie's turn to agree with Diana. "Well, I'd better get home and prepare for war then."

Di stood to walk Trixie out. "You need a ride?"

"Yeah."

Di called the chauffer to take Trixie home. "See you tomorrow, Trix."

* * *

At school the next day, the first person Diana saw was Honey. She was crying.

"Honey! What's wrong?"

Honey hiccupped, trying to stop crying. "They're saying awful things about me. They think Brian and I, well, you know. And that I'm nothing but a poor little rich girl only good to spend Daddy's money." Honey started crying again.

Di was nowhere near crying; she was seeing red. She put her arm around Honey. "Do you want to go home?"

Honey nodded. "I already called Tom to come get me."

Diana almost sighed with relief. Things would be easier for her and Trixie if they didn't have to worry about Honey being hurt more. "I'll wait with you."

Out of the corner of her eye, Diana saw Trixie. She shook her head slightly, silently telling Trixie to stay where she was. Trixie nodded and settled down to wait to talk to Diana.

Thankfully, for all three female Bob-Whites, Tom pulled up at just that moment. Diana hugged Honey and said she'd call her after school. Honey nodded and got into the car.

As soon as Honey shut the door and Diana waved good-bye to her, Di made her way over to Trixie.

"What happened?" Trixie asked. "Why did Honey go home?"

Di glanced at Trixie. "Remember when we wished those you-know-whats would leave Honey out of it?"

Trixie nodded. "They didn't, did they?"

Diana shook her head. "No. They must know she is the easiest to hurt."

Trixie sighed. "It's my fault."

"No it isn't!" Diana said sharply. "Honey chose to stick up for you. It's their fault, especially since Honey didn't know what she was getting into."

"Let's go inside," Trixie said softly.

"Mm-hmm," Diana agreed, distractedly. "Let's go to the bathroom. That's the best place to hear the gossip."

Trixie was startled by Di's sudden statement, but she nodded.

When they were at the door to the rest room, they heard Anna Grace talking. "Trixie was all over Dan at Kymber's party. I've also heard all about Mart and Diana. And Honey! Wow, she's dating a college guy, but she's so uptight. I wonder how Brian gets what he wants."

That was all Di and Trixie needed to hear. "Listen," commanded Trixie to Anna Grace. "My brother would never push Honey to do anything she wasn't ready to do. You and your so-called friends are mad at Di and me, so just leave Honey out of it!"

The girls Anna Grace was talking to decided to leave. Di was staring so hard at Anna Grace she didn't even notice. "As for Trix and me, what we do is our own business, and you shouldn't be talking about anything you know nothing about."

"I know nothing?" Anna Grace asked, spitefully. "Then how do I know that you and Mart spend a lot of dates at the drive-in?" She switched her glare over to Trixie. "I also know you were hanging around us because Jim had dumped you."

Before she realized what she was doing, Trixie had pulled her fist back and punched Anna Grace in the stomach. "I don't care what you think you know, you will leave my friends alone," Trixie said quietly.

Anna Grace practically ran out of the bathroom.

"Why did you punch her in the stomach instead of the face? I know I wanted to," Diana asked.

"It won't show on her stomach. No one will believe that I punched her." Trixie put on her most innocent expression.

Diana laughed. "Good point, but why do you care if anyone knows or not?"

"If she could prove I punched her, I'd get suspended. If I got suspended, you would have to deal with those three by yourself." Trixie shrugged.

Di nodded. "Let's go to class and see what else we've done that we don't know about."

They both laughed and went to homeroom.

* * *

At lunch, the rumors about the Bob-Whites were flying.

The only reason the Bob-Whites even cared was that those rumors had hurt Honey. They spent the lunch hour discussing ways to dispute them and put the rumors to rest. They knew denial would probably make the rumors worse. They decided to laugh them off as if they were the silliest things anyone had ever said. "After all," said Diana, "What is gossip except Garbage Of Stupid Silly Ignorant People?"

Every laughed at Di's assessment. Then they all agreed it was true. "Who gets to tell Honey what to do?" Mart wondered. "Me?" he exclaimed when everyone looked at him. "All right, I'll do it."

Trixie started talking to Dan. Mart saw his opportunity and turned to Di. "Want me to come over and help you with your 'homework'?"

Di giggled. "That would be nice. I have history and you know I can't remember dates very well."

Mart looked insulted. "That wasn't the kind of help I meant."

Di's giggles turned into full-blown laughter. "I know, you could do that kind of help first, then the other kind."

Mart nodded happily. He looked over at Dan and Trixie. "You know what they're talking about?"

"No," Diana shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Not as much as what we were talking about matters," he said softly.

Diana blushed. "Yes, I believe our conversation matters more. To us, at least."

The bell rang for classes to resume.

* * *

That evening after dinner, Diana answered her door after shooing Harrison away. She opened to find Mart standing there. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. He kissed her back, then said, "We'd better get to work on the boring homework before the fun kind; otherwise, the boring stuff won't get done."

Di sighed happily at the implied promise, leading Mart to the downstairs study. She wanted to hurry up and get the boring stuff out of the way.

After doing their homework, Di asked, "Did you talk to Honey?"

Mart nodded. "She said she'd try, but wants someone with her most, if not all, of the time. She said that was the only way she could make sure she could laugh. She's just afraid laughing might confirm everything."

"I thought about that," Di admitted. "And she's right, but I haven't thought of anything else to try, so we'll just have to see if that works. If it doesn't, we'll have to brainstorm again."

"Yeah," agreed Mart. "Dan showed up at my house tonight to help Trixie with her homework and have a strategy session."

"Strategy session, huh?" Diana looked at Mart with an 'mm-hmm' expression.

"What's that look for? Shouldn't I believe him?"

"I was just thinking we should have our own strategy session right here," Di said, making her feelings known and evading Mart's question at the same time.

* * *

On Tuesday morning, Honey was back in school. Unfortunately, the rumors were too, and they were worse. The word now was that Honey must be pregnant to have gone home sick so early in the morning. That made all the B.W.G.'s laugh, Honey the hardest. Honey knew she wasn't pregnant. She knew what had to happen to get pregnant, and knew she hadn't done that. With Trixie, the rumor was that she'd lost Jim and was trying to use Dan instead. To hurt Di, Jessa had said that Mart was cheating on her with Kymber.

The girls decided that Kymber, Jessa, and Anna Grace needed to be taught a lesson. They decided to go to Wimpy's for lunch and the guys agreed to meet them there. The Bob-Whites always won when they went in on something together.

"Well," said Di. "We've got a few options: One, ignore. Two, confront. Three, tell them to shut up. Four, jokes."

Everyone voted for the jokes to begin. When they got back to school, a girl they didn't know approached Honey. "Are you really pregnant?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Honey smiled. "No, I went home yesterday to give birth."

"You weren't pregnant yesterday," the girl scoffed.

"Then how can I be pregnant today, but not yesterday?" Honey asked pointedly.

"You're not?"

"NO!" Honey shouted.

"Oh, okay. You didn't have to shout," the girl complained, walking away.

"One down, two to go," Honey said, grinning.

No one said anything else to the B.W.G.'s for the rest of the day.

* * *

On Wednesday, the rumor about Mart cheating on Di was alive and well. In fact, it had been added that Mart was cheating on Di with Jessa as well. The Bob-Whites pretended not to hear anything until lunch.

Anna Grace walked over to their table. "I was wondering, Di," she began, with an evil smile and blazing eyes, "if you even cared that your boyfriend was cheating on you with both of my friends."

Di turned to Mart. In a loud voice so everyone would hear her, she said, "Mart, how in the world could you cheat on me?"

Anna Grace's smile became wider.

"I mean, really," Di continued. "You were at my house until you went home last night, then Trixie called to tell me that you were smiling about five minutes after you left. How did you find the time between my house and yours?"

"I honestly don't know, Di. But, it must not have been very good if I don't remember that part of my evening."

Everyone in the cafeteria laughed. Anna Grace scowled, turned, and stalked out of the room. Then the Bob-Whites joined in the laughter. Everyone was relieved that another rumor had been put to rest.

That afternoon, Trixie was confronted with the rumor about her. She was talking to Dan between classes. Luckily, Di was a discreet distance away, but still within earshot. She had a feeling something would happen when she saw Dan walk up to Trixie. She knew the feeling was right when she saw Kymber a few seconds later.

Kymber was smiling at Trixie. "I guess you're still upset about Jim dumping you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here talking to Dan." She smirked.

"As it happens, Dan is one of my best friends. Oh, and just so you know, Jim didn't dump me. We would have had to be going out for that to happen."

Dan was proud of Trixie for saying that. Her voice had no shakiness whatsoever in it.

"Oh?" Kymber asked. "What are you going to do when Jim comes back to visit? Or should I say who? Maybe both of them?"

Dan had heard enough. "Listen, Kymber," he said, his voice like steel. "Nothing has ever happened between Trixie and me except for that kiss. And-surprise!-everyone who needs to know about it already does. Just get it through your thick head that you are a very unhappy, manipulative, vindictive, and immature little brat. Come on, Trixie, Di."

"Good idea, Dan. We wouldn't want her to rub off on us. It must be horrible being so angry all of the time," Di said, looking at Kymber with false pity.

Dan, Di, and Trixie walked away, only to find Mart and Honey around the corner. Mart and Honey had heard every word.

Mart said, "I'm proud of you three. I'm astounded that by revealing the truth, you got the gossip to discontinue, and the preeminent retribution."

"Um, sure, Mart. Are we ready to go home?" Honey asked.

* * *

On Thursday, everyone was again talking about the Bob-Whites, only this time, everyone was admiring their effective ways of stopping ugly rumors and sticking up for their friends.

Thursday night, Mart was at Diana's house helping her study math and Dan was helping Trixie because the girls had a test the next day. Luckily, Honey didn't need help.

Mart and Diana hurried to get the boring work out of the way again. After Mart was sure that Diana understood all of the concepts, he wrapped his arms around her. Now they could work on the fun part.

At lunch on Friday, Di and Trixie had wonderful news. "We passed, we both got A minuses!"

"All right!" Mart shouted. "We should celebrate!"

Honey shook her head. "I can't. Mother wants me to go into the city with her for the weekend."

"Okay, then. I guess we won't do it as a group. Di? Want to go out with me tonight?"

"Yes, Mart. I thought you'd never ask." Everyone cracked up. They all knew Mart and Di had a standing date for Friday nights.

"Guess it's you and me then, Dan."

"Gosh, Trix," Dan answered. "Don't sound so enthusiastic. You might scare me off."

Di looked at Trixie and discreetly winked. Trixie nodded back almost imperceptibly. Luckily, Honey missed the exchange. She was just happy no one asked why her mother wanted to go into the city, which was to see Jim.

Di was ready when Harrison answered the door that night. "Good night, Mummy, Daddy," she called into the living room.

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Lynch," Mart added.

"Good night, kids," Mr. and Mrs. Lynch said in unison. "Don't forget you midnight curfew, Diana," Mr. Lynch added.

"I won't," Di assured him.

Once in the car, they debated where they should go. They finally decided on Wimpy's since there wasn't much of a choice to be made.

They arrived at Wimpy's and sat in their usual booth.

The waitress came over. "Can I take your order?"

Mart gave the waitress their usual orders and ended with, "and a cupcake and candle."

"Oh, a birthday?" she asked.

Diana shook her head. "No, I got an Aminus on a math test. My boyfriend here helped me study," she said with a huge smile at Mart.

"Well," said the waitress, grinning. "That deserves two cupcakes. One for the grade, one for the tutor, on me. I remember how hard high school math was."

Mart looked ecstatic at the thought of a cupcake all to himself.

"What? You didn't want to share?" Di teased.

"Not when I get my own."

When their food came, they thanked the waitress and started to eat. While they were eating, Diana went over the questions on her test with Mart. She was so happy to understand the material, she couldn't stop talking about it. When they pushed away their plates, the waitress appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Congratulations," she said, lighting the candles on the cupcakes. She took their plates away. She looked back long enough to say, "Enjoy your celebration."

Di and Mart laughed. Then they ate their dessert. They were almost finished when Kymber, Jessa, Anna Grace, and 'their guys' came in. Diana noticed that the girls studiously ignored her and Mart. The guys waved at Mart and gave him a thumbs-up. In typical guy fashion, Mart slightly lifted his chin to acknowledge them. That he didn't do anything else, like talk to them, made Di happy.

After paying the bill and leaving a generous tip, they decided to walk around for awhile.

They looked around a store that was still open, where Di bought Mart a little stuffed monkey as a thank you for helping her study.

"You realize I can never show this thing to anyone, don't you?" he said when he saw what she had chosen.

She giggled. "I thought it could be our little secret."

"Trixie would have so much fun picking on me for the rest of our lives if she saw this." Mart stopped himself. "Trixie," he muttered. "Do you think she's okay by herself?"

Di sighed. She knew Trixie was happy, but couldn't say so to Mart. "She's probably just fine. She and Dan are hanging out, remember?"

Mart visibly relaxed. "That's right, she's not alone. Is she really okay? I know you girls talk to each other about things like that."

"She's fine, Mart. You don't need to worry about her anymore. She's almost back to her old self. She will be fully happy again soon, trust me." Di looked him straight in the eye so Mart knew she was telling him the truth. The truth as she believed it, anyway, but Mart knew Trixie. Trixie could make someone believe the sky was green and the grass was blue if she tried hard enough.

Mart decided to believe Di. If she wasn't worried, he wouldn't be either. "Let's get back to the car," he said.

"Let's go look at the stars," Di whispered.

Mart felt his heart skip. What Di had said was their own secret code. "Your celebration, your night, your choice," he said in as controlled a voice as possible. He drove up to a hill overlooking the valley. They enjoyed their privacy for a couple of hours, then Mart took Diana home. After one last kiss, he watched as Harrison let her in. She went up to her room and waved at Mart through the window.

After watching Mart leave, she sighed happily. She couldn't wait until she could talk to Trixie in the morning.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, Di called Trixie and invited her over.

In true Trixie style, she came through Diana's bedroom door twenty minutes later, breathing heavily. "Okay," she panted. "Tell me everything. No, not everything, but everything else. You know what I mean, right?"

Di laughed. "Yes, I know what you mean. And I will, as long as you return the favor."

Trixie smiled a mysterious grin. "You got it," she promised.

Di smiled widely in anticipation. "Maybe I should make you go first."

Trixie shook her head.

"Please?" Di begged.

"No! And quit asking!" Trixie wanted to prolong her side of the bargain as long as possible. She knew Di had said that she'd go with whatever made Trixie happy, but a part of Trixie was a bit afraid that Di would still be upset. Trixie knew a few people, at least, would be upset with her regarding her decision. She just wanted to make sure someone was on her side.

Finally, Diana relented. "Okay. We went to Wimpy's." Di told Trixie almost everything that happened the night before, trying to hurry and not leave anything out at the same time. She really wanted to hear Trixie's story.

* * *

Author's Notes: Gossip definition is from Silver Ravenwolf's Witches Night Out Series. Also, I got my first flame! You know what that means! I'm controversial! *does a happy dance* Go me! Oh, for future reference, flames will keep me warm during the winter. (I may be in FL, but it was in the 40s this morning! That's December weather, NOT October weather!)


	4. Let's See Where This Is Going

Disclaimer: I do not own the Trixie Belden characters. I just borrow them and stick them into different situations. Oh, I don't own Lindsay either. She's her own person, although her RL husband might say he owns her just to get her irritated.

* * *

At lunch, Honey may have missed Trixie and Di's exchange, but Dan didn't. He had no time to wonder about it, though. He had to think of something he and Trixie could do. True, this wouldn't be the first time since that party that they had hung out, but they wouldn't be doing homework this time.

Dan went to Trixie's locker after school. "What do you want to do?" she asked him.

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" She shook her head.  
"Wimpy's?" he suggested.

She shook her head again. "That's probably where Di and Mart are going. I don't want to feel like I'm horning in on their celebration, you know?" She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

Dan nodded. It made sense to him.

"How about a cook out at my house, then we go for a walk?"

Dan smiled. People around were a great thing, highly underrated in his opinion. He was afraid she would suggest something where they were completely alone. Well, she had mentioned a walk, but that was through the woods.

"I think that would be fun," he told Trixie.

* * *

On the ride home, Mart asked Honey, "Why does your mother desire to go into the bustling metropolis? Didn't she just go last weekend?"

"Um," Honey stammered. "She wants me to go shopping with her." That was at least partly true, so she didn't feel so bad about lying.

"Honey?" Trixie asked. "What's the rest of it? I know you aren"t telling us something."

"She wants to visit Jim at college," Honey answered in a whispered rush.

"I'm glad she wants to," Trixie replied. "But why didn't you just tell us that to begin with?" Trixie sounded genuinely puzzled.

"I didn't want to make you feel bad," Honey replied.

"I don't feel bad. I'm okay, Honey."

Di gave Trixie a quick knowing glance.

_Wonder what that was about_, thought Dan. The girls would probably be embarrassed if they knew how much Dan knew. He even knew who should switch to thong underwear because of the regular kind riding up. He shrugged. _Maybe I'll find out later._

* * *

When Dan got home, he saw Mr. Maypenny.

"Do you kids have any plans tonight, Danny?"

"Honey's going into the city with her mother, Mart and Di are going out, and Trixie invited me over for dinner. I thought I'd visit Uncle Bill afterwards."

Mr. Maypenny nodded in approval. "Fine way for you to spend a Friday night. Just don't get back here so late you won't get up in the morning for your chores."

"Yes, sir," Dan said, taking his school stuff to his room to get his homework out of the way.

It only took him about an hour to do his homework. He decided to take a shower and head on over to Crabapple Farm a little early.

Trixie answered the door. "We're just getting ready to go out back," she said inviting him in.

Dan smiled. "Guess I'm right on time. I was afraid I'd be too early."

Trixie smiled back. "You could never be too early. You're always welcome here. You know that, right?"

As they were walking through the house to the backyard, Dan looked at Trixie. He thought she looked very pretty, beautiful actually, but, of course, he could never tell her that.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Belden. Thanks for having me over," Dan greeted Trixie's parents.

"Hi, Dan," Moms said warmly. "We love having you here."

Mr. Belden shook Dan's hand. "We really do."

"Hiya, Bobby," Dan said, catching sight of Trixie's little brother.

"Danny!" Bobby yelled, running up to Dan. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"I sure am," Dan assured the young boy.

"Daddy's making hamburgers and Moms made a lot of stuff and Trixie helped! I did too!" Bobby was very excited.

Dan laughed and caught Trixie's eye. He smiled so she wouldn't feel annoyed about Bobby's attention towards him.

"What a good helper you must be," Dan congratulated Bobby.

"Trixie," called Moms. "Come get the plates and things and set the table, please. Bobby, come help me in the kitchen."

"Okay, Moms." Bobby was glad to be Moms' special helper.

Dan helped Trixie set the table. "Thanks," she said softly.

"No problem. I don't mind working for my meal," he assured her, lightly. They looked at each other and laughed.

"It looks like Dad is almost done with the burgers. I'd better help Moms get the rest of the food out here."

"I'll go help your father."

Trixie went into the kitchen and Dan walked over to the grill.

"Trixie sure is growing up. I'm glad she has you to listen to her. What with Jim and Brian gone, she needs that. Especially since she doesn't like Mart too much right now. She says he's smothering her," Mr. Belden confided.

"Thank you, sir. She's one of my best friends, you know."

"Yes, she's also your biggest supporter lately."

Dan thought about this for a few minutes. _Could it be...? Nah..._

Dan took the plate of cooked burgers to the table at the same time Trixie was putting out potato salad and baked beans. She smiled at him. "Having fun?" she teased.

"Yeah, I am."

"I'm glad. I can't wait until we go for our walk, though. It will feel good to get away from Bobby for a little while." She laughed.

Dan grinned. "Did he annoy you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," she answered.

_See? _He thought. _She's happy to go for a walk with you so she can get away from Bobby. _Dan felt his good mood slip away slightly with that thought.

"It's ready!" Helen called.

Everyone grabbed plates and proceeded to fill them.

After dinner, Dan helped Trixie bring everything into the kitchen. Trixie tried to get him to go into the living room while she washed dishes, but he wouldn't hear of it. "I helped make the mess; I'll help clean it up. I do think your mom should look into paper plates and plastic utensils, though."

Trixie started giggling. "I do, too," she managed to say.

They got the left-overs put away and the kitchen cleaned up in less than a half hour. Trixie was just wiping the counters down when Moms came in. "Trixie, why don't you go ahead with Dan and leave for your walk while Bobby's occupied?"

"Thanks, Moms!" Trixie exclaimed.

Just then, the phone rang. "Trixie! It's Jim for you!"

Dan felt his heart sink a bit. Even though he knew he and Trixie were just friends, he still enjoyed spending time with her. He didn't like that Jim had to call right at that moment, almost as if he knew...

"Tell him I'm about to go out for a walk and I'll call him back sometime, maybe tomorrow. Come on, Dan. Let's go."

"Whoa, Trixie," Dan said laughing. "Grab your jacket first."

Trixie grabbed her jacket with one hand and Dan's hand with her other and almost dragged him outside. She stopped on the porch to put her jacket on. Dan finally had the freedom to put his on, too.

"Where should we walk?" Trixie asked.

"Come this way," Dan said. "Let's go see what Uncle Bill's up to."

"Okay," Trixie agreed.

They walked to Regan's apartment over the garage. Dan knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" they heard.

"It's Dan and Trixie, Uncle Bill."

Regan could be heard muttering through the closed door. "Can't believe they picked tonight of all nights to come over."

A female laughed. "Oh, Bill. It's okay. After hearing all about your nephew and his friends, I'd love to meet them actually."

Dan and Trixie looked at each other, confused. Who was that woman, and how did she know them?

Regan finally opened the door. "What are you two doing here?"

"Just wanted to come see you, Uncle Bill."

"Nice timing," Regan muttered, stepping back to let them come in.

"Thanks for your hospitality," Dan muttered back, sarcastically.

Trixie and the 'mystery woman' laughed.

Regan sat next to the woman. "That's Dan and Trixie. I think you can tell who's who. Dan, Trix, this is Lindsay."

Trixie stepped forward. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Hi. Hope Uncle Bill isn't bothering you," Dan teased, shaking Lindsay's hand.

"If he was, I wouldn't be here," she teased back.

Regan protested loudly that he never bothered anyone. Dan took a moment to study Lindsay. She was cute, with red hair, although not as dark as Regan's or as bright as Jim's.

Trixie had made a remark back to Regan, unheard by Dan. He just knew that Lindsay seemed nice. _Lindsay might just be the woman for Uncle Bill_, Dan found himself thinking.

During the next few minutes, Dan and Trixie learned a lot about Lindsay. She loved horses as much as Regan did, she loved being outdoors. She also loved children.  
When Trixie heard that, she said, "We'll see how much you love them if you spend time with my younger brother."

"Aww, Trix, Bobby's not that bad," Dan interjected.

"You don't live with him," she retorted.

"Now, Trix," Regan said with a voice of reason, "you know he's gotten much better the last couple of years."

Even Trixie had to agree with that.

Lindsay laughed. "I believe her. I had one of those."

Trixie enjoyed having someone on her side. "Had? How'd you lose him?"

Because Trixie had seen Lindsay's grin, she knew Lindsay was teasing.

Lindsay laughed. "It was really quite easy for me. I avoided him until he grew up!"

Everyone laughed. Trixie said, "Too bad I can't avoid Bobby for that long."

They talked for a few more minutes, and then Dan pulled Trixie up from the floor. "We need to go on that walk Trixie promised me."

"Ate at Crabapple Farm, didn't you?" Regan said.

"Yeah, how could you tell?" Dan retorted.

Regan showed them out, and they left still laughing quietly.

* * *

Using the flashlight that Trixie had in her pocket, they walked into the preserve silently for about twenty minutes until they came to a clearing. Trixie sat down with her back against a tree and patted the spot beside her, inviting Dan to join her.

"Dan, I've been thinking," she started as Dan sat down next to her. "I never really thanked you for being such a good friend when I needed you." She blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Trix, you don't need to thank me. I am your friend, and because I am, I'll always be there for you, whenever you need me."

Trixie's eyes shone. "I do need to say this. I don't know how you always seem to know, but you do. You know when not to push me. You know when to let me take care of myself and when to let me make my own decisions and mistakes. You just know. When I do make mistakes, you don't lecture, you wait for me to come to you. I just want you to know how much that means to me." Trixie leaned over and gave Dan a hug.

Dan hugged Trixie back quickly and let go to look her in the eye. Somehow, another one of those magical moments came that Dan just knew what Trixie was thinking. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips before he had time to think about it.

"How did you know?" Trixie smiled, softly.

"I just did," Dan answered with a shrug. "But we do need to talk."

"Are you going to tell me it was a mistake to kiss me?" Trixie asked.

"No. I just want to make sure I'm not a stand-in. For anyone. I'm here because you want me to be."

"No worries about that, Dan. I talked to Di about how I feel. She told me I should really examine my feelings for you. So that's why I asked you to help me with my homework. I wanted to make sure I felt the same way every time we were together. I know who I want. I want you," Trixie concluded earnestly.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, but why have you been pining over Jim?"

"It was expected for us to be together. I heard about it so much that I convinced myself I wanted it, too. To be honest, after talking to you last time, I actually felt relieved that Jim wanted us to be apart, and that was when I thought you wanted to just be friends."

"I can understand that. What gave you the idea of you and me together?"

"Something Di said. When I told her how I felt around you, she said that's how it was between her and Mart. That's when she told me to focus on my feelings, let them tell me what to do."

Dan wrapped Trixie in a tight hug. "No one gives that girl enough credit. When it comes to the heart, she's the smartest of us all."

"Yes, she is."

Dan finally kissed Trixie. She had been waiting for this kiss for what seemed like her whole life.

After a few minutes, the kiss ended.

"Wow," Dan and Trixie said simultaneously.

They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Do you think we could keep this quiet until I have a chance to talk to Honey about it?" Trixie asked timidly. She didn't want Dan to think that she wanted to keep him a secret.

"I understand what you mean, and yes, we can. By the way, do you want to go with me to the school dance next weekend?"

Trixie found his abrupt change of subject hilarious. She couldn't stop giggling, but managed to nod. Her laughter was contagious; Dan started laughing, too. That made Trixie's giggles turn into full-blown laughter. Finally, stomachs hurting and eyes watering, they calmed. Dan walked Trixie home.

At Trixie's door, Dan kissed her lightly and said, "Let me know how it goes." He meant with Honey. He didn't have to say it. She understood.

* * *

The next morning, after Trixie had cleaned up from breakfast, Di called and invited her over. Trixie asked Moms if she could go. Moms said yes as long as Trixie didn't need anyone to drive her. Trixie assured her mother she could run.

In true Trixie style, she came through Diana's bedroom door twenty minutes later, breathing heavily. "Okay," she panted. "Tell me everything. No, not everything, but everything else. You know what I mean, right?" Diana promised.

After hearing Di's story, Trixie told hers. She had so much fun watching Di's expressions continuously change. Right as Trixie finished her story, the phone rang. "Good timing," laughed Di as she answered it. Her face lost its expression. She said goodbye to the person on the phone and hung up.

"What's wrong, Di?" Trixie wanted to know.

Di said two words. "Honey's home."

* * *

Dan was whistling his way through his morning chores. He was hoping that Trixie could talk to Honey and have her understand. He knew Honey wanted Trixie and Jim to get together, and that she wouldn't be happy if they didn't. Since he was finished working for the morning, he decided to go back to the cabin for breakfast. It was ten o'clock by then. Mr. Maypenny wasn't there, but he'd left Dan a plate. Dan decided to eat slowly and not have lunch until about one or two.

It was a good thing he was eating slowly, because half an hour later, someone knocked hard on the door. He went to open it. Trixie collapsed in his arms, crying hysterically.

"Trix? What's wrong?"

Trixie stopped crying after a few minutes. "Honey came home this morning. I was at Di's when she called. I went to talk to her."

"What happened?" Dan knew Trixie wouldn't cry for no reason.

* * *

_Earlier at Honey's:_

Trixie knocked at Honey's bedroom door. "Trixie, it's a good thing you came over."

"What's wrong, Honey?"

"Jim had a date last night," Honey said in a flat voice.

"Okay," Trixie replied. "And?"

"Aren't you hurt?" Honey asked.

"Truthfully? No, not really. I told you last week I was okay with Jim and me not being together. I thought you knew I was telling the truth."

"Trixie, I thought you believed you were okay, but that this news would upset you."

"I'm okay, really, Honey."

"How can you be okay? I'm not okay with it! You and Jim were supposed to be like Brian and me! Together!" Honey was very upset.

"Honey," Trixie said, trying to calm her down. "We knew this would happen. I'm okay with it. You should be. I don't think this is the right time to tell you this, but you know Dan and I hung out last night, right?"

Honey nodded.

"Well," Trixie continued, "we had dinner at my house and then we went for a walk."

"So what? You and Dan hang out a lot now."

"Honey, we had a long talk during our walk. We decided to see where it goes."

"Where what goes? I'm confused, Trixie."

"We decided to see if we could be more than friends," Trixie said gently.

"You decided not to, right? That's what you meant to say."

"No, Honey," Trixie said softly. "We decided to try."

"I can't believe this!" Honey yelled. "How could you? You were supposed to wait for Jim!"

"What?" Trixie exclaimed. "You think I should sit at home and be miserable because Jim had a date? After I discovered I really liked Dan? That's totally selfish, Honey." Trixie was trying to get Honey to see reason.

"You think I'm selfish because I want my brother to be happy?"

"No, I think it's selfish of you to want me to not go out and have fun with a guy I like because you want me to be with your brother. Because you think I should sit at home waiting for him to call when he's going out with other girls."

"I think I want you to leave," Honey said, in a voice devoid of all emotion.

"Honey," Trixie pleaded. "Don't let this mess up our friendship."

"I didn't say that. I said I wanted you to leave. I need to think about this."

Trixie's eyes welled up with tears. "Okay, Honey. If that's what you want."

Trixie turned and ran out of Manor House. By the time she reached the woods, she was hiccupping from crying so hard. Trixie was sure that Honey would never talk to her after this. There was only one person she could talk to, so that's where she went.

* * *

Dan was still holding Trixie. He started rubbing her back, murmuring soothingly. "It's okay, Trixie. She probably wants time to think, just like she said."

"You didn't see her eyes, Dan. They were empty when she looked at me. She felt nothing." Trixie was crying again.

"She was just on information overload, Trix. She just needs time to process it. When she does, she'll apologize to you. I'm sure of it."

"I hope you're right, Dan. I couldn't stand it if she didn't want to be my friend anymore." Dan kissed Trixie on the forehead. "Look at it this way. She was already upset about Jim dating, right?" Trixie nodded. Dan continued, "She was probably just upset that her plans for you and Jim were gone. It's hard when you realize dreams may not come true."

"You're probably right. Thanks." Trixie went into the kitchen to wash her face. When she was done, she wrapped her arms around Dan. She lifted her face and kissed him.


	5. Emotions Running Wild

When Honey got home from school on Friday afternoon, her Mother was waiting. "Are you ready to go, Honey?"

"Yes, Mother. I just need to put my things away and grab my overnight bag."

"Very well, dear. Do hurry, please."

Honey went up to her room. After putting her things on her desk, she went into her bathroom to freshen up. When she was finished, she grabbed her bag and went back downstairs to meet her mother.

Soon they were on their way into the city. They stopped at the Wheelers' apartment to unpack and get ready for dinner. Honey called Jim to let him know they were there and ask him to come over.

Honey went into the living room and saw her mother getting ready to leave. "Mother, I just called Jim to meet us here."

"I know, Honey, and I'm sorry, but your father called on the other line. He has to take some clients and colleagues out to dinner and wants me to join him."

"Mother," Honey said, disappointed. "I thought you were going to have dinner with Jim and me."

"I told you, Honey, your father needs me. You and Jim can get along fine without me, can't you?"

"Yes, Mother," Honey sighed.

* * *

Jim arrived at the apartment building, eager to see his sister and mother, introduce them to his date Alexia, and leave. He wanted to enjoy Alexia's company fully. Letting the doorman know about Alexia, Jim went inside and got an elevator. He was soon standing at the door of the apartment.

He walked in only to have Honey grab him in a fierce hug. He hugged her back, wondering what was going on.

"Are you okay Honey?"

"Oh, Jim! Mother's gone out for dinner with Dad, after she promised to have dinner with us," Honey said. "At least we'll have time to talk. That's the only thing that makes it okay."

Jim felt uncomfortable. "I only have about an hour to see you. I had other plans when Mother called, so I just postponed them a little while."

Honey nodded dejectedly. "Okay. Did you finish your paper last weekend?"

"I didn"t really have a paper, Honey."

"Then why didn't you want to come home?"

"Honey, everyone was blaming me for the way Trixie was acting. Would you want to go home to that?"

"I guess not," Honey admitted. "Trixie's fine now though."

"What are the rest of the Bob-Whites doing tonight?"

"Di and Mart are going out to celebrate the A minus Di got on a math test. Since I'm here, Trixie's hanging out with Dan tonight. I'm not sure what they're doing, probably just hanging out at Crabapple Farm."

Jim nodded. "Too bad you're here. She'd probably rather hang out with you."

Honey shook her head. "No, Dan helped Trixie study for her math test because Mart was busy helping Di. She got an A minus also."

"Trixie and Dan are hanging out together? Not in the group together?"

Honey nodded. "They are friends, you know. They just got closer after that party fiasco."

"I thought Brian said Trixie kissed Dan when she was a bit drunk. Then Dan told her they were just friends; that he didn't want to be a stand-in."

"She did. He did."

"I thought things would be awkward between them."

Honey shook her head. "No. Better than ever."

Jim walked over to the phone.

"What are you doing? Canceling your plans for the evening?" Honey asked hopefully.

Jim shook his head. "I'm calling Trixie."

"Why? There's no reason to worry anymore. Besides, she's not alone."

"I know," Jim said. "That's why I'm worried."

Honey was confused. Then she shrugged, determined to enjoy the time they were going to spend together.

Jim had finished dialing the number and asked for Trixie. Two minutes later, he hung up the phone, his eyes narrowed.

Honey noticed his expression. "What's up?"

Jim practically growled, "Trixie is going for a walk."

"Um, okay...?" Honey was confused.

"I heard her in the background. She said for Mrs. Belden to tell me she was leaving, that she'd call me back later, maybe tomorrow."

"Okay. She'll call you back."

"I also heard her tell Dan to 'come on'."

"Oh. She was going for a walk with Dan. How dare she?" Honey asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"Honey, they are going to have 'alone' time, and maybe she'll call me back tomorrow."

"Don't be silly. Trixie doesn't like Dan like that." Honey was laughing.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be. The doorman didn't call up first," Honey commented.

Jim answered on his way to the door. "I told him about this visitor. It's okay."

Jim opened the door. "Alexia, I'd like you to come in and meet my sister."

Alexia walked in and smiled at Honey. "Hey. You're lucky to have such a great brother. I'm lucky he asked me out," she said with a giggle.

"Jim, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, could you excuse us please, Alexia?"

"Of course," Alexia gushed, incorrectly guessing Honey wanted to compliment Jim on his date.

Honey led Jim to her room. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"Going out and having fun."

"I thought you liked Trixie," Honey said, her voice shaking.

"I do," Jim answered. "She's still in high school though."

"She's supposed to wait for you to decide when she's old enough?"

"Honey, you know I like Trixie, but she's not exactly sitting at home, now is she?" Jim was getting mad.

"She's hanging out with Dan. Her friend. You're going on a date. It's not the same."

"It's close enough. She's alone with another guy."

"When did you plan this date? Alexia looks like the kind of girl that likes advanced warning. Like she needs a few days to get everything perfect."

"I asked her four days ago. Trixie was already hanging out with Dan by then. Besides, Alexia's really nice."

Honey raised her voice slightly. "Trixie and Dan are just friends. They wouldn't have been alone tonight if I was in Sleepyside. Mart wanted a group thing until I said I was coming with Mother."

"Why are you so mad?" Jim was pleading with Honey.

"Because I want you and Trixie to be happy. Together, like Brian and me." Honey was struggling to hold back tears.

"We will be together. Later. In a few years."

"Will you ask her before or after she gets tired of waiting and finds someone else?"

"She won't find anyone else."

"How can you be sure?" Honey was crying now.

"I know Trixie. That's how I can be sure."

"Okay, if you're sure," Honey said, her tears easing.

"Yes, I'm sure. I just want to have a little fun while I wait for her."

Honey nodded. She didn't like it, but as long as Jim was sure, it would happen. Her best friend and her brother would be together.

Honey walked Jim back to the living room. She gave him a hug and said she'd see him next time he came home. She said bye to Alexia. She locked the door behind them. Then, she called her father's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Daddy."

"Is everything okay, Honey?"

"Yes, Daddy. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to catch a cab to the train station and go back to Sleepyside tonight."

"Did you and Jim get in a fight? Is he there? Can I talk to him?"

"He was here, but left for a date. Mother's with you. It's okay," she said quickly. "I just don't want to be here alone."

"Okay, sweetheart. You may go. Call when you get there, I don't care what time it is."

"Okay Daddy. I love you. Bye."

"Love you, too, Honey. Bye."

Honey hung up the phone, went to get her bag, and went downstairs. She asked the doorman to get her a cab.

It was an uneventful cab ride, as well as train ride. She was glad she'd called Manor House from the train. Tom was right on time to pick her up.

* * *

At Manor House, she went upstairs, called her father, and went to bed.

When she woke up the next morning, the first things she did were go brush her teeth and take a shower. Then she called Crabapple Farm. She wanted to tell Trixie about Jim's date before anyone else found out. Mrs. Belden told Honey that Trixie was at Di's house.

She called Di's phone. She told Di that she needed to talk to Trixie as soon as possible. In person, she specified.

* * *

_About twenty minutes later:_

Trixie knocked at Honey's bedroom door. "Trixie, it"s a good thing you came over."

"What's wrong, Honey?"

"Jim had a date last night," Honey said in a flat voice.

"Okay," Trixie replied. "And?"

"Aren"t you hurt?" Honey asked.

"Truthfully? No, not really. I told you last week I was okay with Jim and me not being together. I thought you knew I was telling the truth."

"Trixie, I thought you believed you were okay, but that this news would upset you."

"I'm okay, really, Honey."

"How can you be okay? I'm not okay with it! You and Jim were supposed to be like Brian and me! Together!" Honey was very upset.

"Honey," Trixie said, trying to calm her down. "We knew this would happen. I'm okay with it. You should be. I don't think this is the right time to tell you this, but you know Dan and I hung out last night, right?"

Honey nodded.

"Well," Trixie continued, "we had dinner at my house and then we went for a walk."

"So what? You and Dan hang out a lot now."

"Honey, we had a long talk during our walk. We decided to see where it goes."

"Where what goes? I'm confused, Trixie."

"We decided to see if we could be more than friends," Trixie said gently.

"You decided not to, right? That's what you meant to say."

"No, Honey," Trixie said softly. "We decided to try."

"I can't believe this!" Honey yelled. "How could you? You were supposed to wait for Jim!"

"What?" Trixie exclaimed. "You think I should sit at home and be miserable because Jim had a date? After I discovered I really liked Dan? That's totally selfish, Honey." Trixie was trying to get Honey to see reason.

"You think I'm selfish because I want my brother to be happy?"

"No, I think it's selfish of you to want me to not go out and have fun with a guy I like because you want me to be with your brother. Because you think I should sit at home waiting for him to call when he's going out with other girls."

"I think I want you to leave," Honey said, in a voice devoid of all emotion.

"Honey," Trixie pleaded. "Don't let this mess up our friendship."

"I didn't say that. I said I you wanted to leave. I need to think about this."

"Trixie's eyes welled up with tears. "Okay, Honey. If that's what you want."

Trixie turned and ran out of Manor House.

Honey sat on her bed, staring into space. Jim was wrong. Trixie wasn't going to wait for him. She lay on her bed and cried. She had dreamed of her and Brian and Trixie and Jim all going on double dates together.

After a few more minutes of crying and a few hours of thinking, she realized she had been awful to Trixie. She got up, washed her face, and told Mrs. Trask she was going to Crabapple Farm.

* * *

At Crabapple Farm, Mrs. Belden told Honey Trixie wasn't there, but should be back shortly. "She called from Mr. Maypenny's and said she was on her way."

"Was she talking to Dan?"

"Yes, she was. She said she was upset and Dan was the person who would understand the best."

Honey nodded.

"You're welcome to wait," Mrs. Belden assured Honey.

Honey nodded. "Thank you."

Trixie walked in about five minutes later. She was laughing, but she wasn't alone. Dan was with her. Honey blushed. How was she supposed to apologize to Trixie with Dan right there? She didn't need to worry; as usual, Dan just knew. He excused himself on the pretense of getting a drink. He decided it would take awhile, so he went outside to see what Bobby was doing.

Honey looked gratefully at Dan's retreating back.

Trixie looked warily at Honey. "Hi."

Honey was confused about what to say. Finally, she jumped up, hugged Trixie, and started crying. "Trix, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean a word I said. I was so upset with Jim, and then you had to tell me what you did, and I wanted everything to be like it was."

"Honey, everything can't stay the same. You wouldn't be here if it did."

"I know, Trixie. Are you still mad at me?"

"Honey, I wasn't ever mad at you. I was upset because I thought you were mad at me."

The girls hugged again. Then Trixie called Dan back inside. Honey wanted to apologize to Dan.

"Dan?" Honey started. "I'm sorry I got Trixie so upset and you had to deal with it."

"Honey," Dan replied. "If her crying means I get to hold her, I can't get mad about it then, can I?"

Trixie blushed.

Honey went to hug Dan, stopped, and looked at Trixie. "May I?" she asked with a genuine smile.

Trixie nodded. "But not too long," she teased Honey.

All three teens laughed.

Dan slung an arm around each girl's shoulder. "We should have a party to celebrate you two being friends again."

"We can have it at my house tonight," Honey said, excitedly.

"Great!" Trixie and Dan exclaimed, sending the three of them into peals of laughter again.

* * *

Honey went home and called Brian right away. He promised to be there. Unfortunately, Brian had Honey on speakerphone and Jim came in. Jim also promised to be there, and he was bringing Alexia.

Honey called Di and Trixie and gave them the news. Honey had to fill Di in on all the details. They promised to come right over and help Honey set up.

The girls spent the rest of the day setting up with Dan and Mart's help.

Trixie and Dan had taken Mart aside to tell him of their decision to try a relationship. Mart wasn't happy about it, but he didn't let them know. After all, his sister looked happier than he'd seen her in the last few months, and Dan looked the happiest anyone had ever seen him. He just didn't trust his best friend with his younger sister.

When they were finished, Dan called Regan and invited him and Lindsay to the party that night, mainly to help Miss Trask chaperone. Regan promised they'd be there. Everything was set.

Mart and Dan went to their respective homes to get ready. The girls went to Honey's room, as was prearranged.

* * *

The party started when the five Sleepyside Bob-Whites answered the door and found Regan and Lindsay. Lindsay smiled at Dan while hugging Trixie, then turned to meet Honey, Diana and Mart. Everyone was happy to see that Regan had found a woman worthy of him.

Trixie was standing in a corner talking to Lindsay. Dan and Regan were talking not far away. Mart and Di were already dancing. Honey was waiting anxiously for Brian to arrive.

Unfortunately, Brian and Jim arrived together, which meant Honey had to see Alexia before even giving Brian a hug. Everyone looked up as the newcomers entered the room.

Lindsay nudged Trixie. "Watch out for her. I don't like her. She wants to cause trouble, and she will find a way to do it." Trixie listened closely to Lindsay's warning; she knew Lindsay was right.

Alexia glided into the room. She looked at everyone with disdain. Jim invited her to this? This wasn't a party in her mind.

Trixie hated her on sight. Dan noticed Trixie tense. He casually walked her away from Lindsay and Regan, who had followed him. "Trix," he whispered, "you need to switch to thongs."

That startled Trixie. "What? Why?"

"They wouldn't always ride up if they were already up."

Trixie laughed. "You're a good one to talk about rising, Danny-boy."

Trixie relaxed from the laughter that ensued.

Dan realized that maybe he distracted Trixie too soon. Alexia was approaching.

"I guess you're the girl who couldn't keep a hold of Jim?" she asked Trixie.

"Excuse me? Do you see me worried?" Trixie retorted. "He's not mine; he never was. If he ever had been, you can be sure you wouldn't have him now."

Alexia hissed. She wasn't used to high school kids standing up to her. "You think you're good enough to keep me from going after what I want?"

Trixie rolled her eyes. "If you want Jim, take him. Keep him. I don't care. I've got the guy I want."

Dan felt his heart swell when Trixie said those words.

Alexia was not so easy to put off. "You think I couldn't have him if I wanted?"

Dan spoke up then. "You couldn't have me. I wouldn't want you." That was enough to send her flouncing off to Jim.

"I hope she won't cause any more trouble," Trixie whispered.

Trixie's hope was in vain. Not five minutes later, she heard Alexia yelling at Di. "You think you can get your way because you're rich and think you're pretty?"

Trixie and Dan looked at each other.

Di said calmly, "If that's what it takes for you to feel good about yourself, keep giving everyone a bad impression."

Alexia saw red. "You won't be very pretty when I get a hold of you," she hissed at Di, pulling her fist back.

Alexia never had a chance. As soon as Di saw her intention, Di let her own fist fly into Alexia's right eye. Alexia stumbled back, tripped, and fell. Di leaned over her. "If you want to hit someone, don't let them know. Then they can't get you first," Di told her in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone who witnessed the entire altercation laughed.

Alexia got up as fast as she could and ran to the door yelling for Jim to take her home to the city right then. Jim shrugged. "If she wants to go, she wants to go," he said following her out the door.

Di walked calmly back to Mart. She didn't appear to notice anything out of the ordinary. Honey's face was red in embarrassment. Brian touched her shoulder, "Honey, let's go outside."

Honey silently followed Brian out to the porch. She looked at the floor. Brian gently lifted her face to his. He kissed her until she forgot about Alexia. He led her over to the porch swing and kissed her until she forgot everything else.

A couple of hours later, they were both asleep, Honey's head on Brian's shoulder and his head leaning against hers.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks to the 'real' Lindsay for the title. Also, the characters do not belong to me. They belong to Random House. No money is being made off them. Tune into the next Sleepyside Soap for the rest of the reactions. And just what does Jim really think about what Alexia did?


	6. What's Going On?

_Manor House:_

Diana had just gotten a drink from the snack table. She turned around to head back to Mart when she saw Alexia walk right in front of her. Di didn't know why, but she just didn't like this girl. Alexia had been bothering Trixie just a few minutes ago.

"Excuse me," Di said, trying to walk around Alexia.

"You think you can get your way because you're rich and think you're pretty?" Alexia demanded.

Di looked at Alexia in confusion. _Who put sandpaper on her toilet seat?_ She wondered.

Di said calmly, "If that's what it takes for you to feel good about yourself, keep giving everyone a bad impression."

Alexia saw red. "You won't be very pretty when I get a hold of you," she hissed at Di, pulling her fist back.

Alexia never had a chance. As soon as Di saw her intention, Di let her own fist fly into Alexia's right eye. Alexia stumbled back, tripped, and fell. Di leaned over her. "If you want to hit someone, don't let them know. Then they can't get you first," Di told her in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone who witnessed the entire altercation laughed.

Alexia got up as fast as she could and ran to the door yelling for Jim to take her home to the city right then. Jim shrugged. He only knew that he had seen Di hit Alexia, but having gone to the bathroom, he had missed the reason why. "If she wants to go, she wants to go," he said, following her out the door.

Di walked calmly back toward Mart. She didn't appear to notice anything out of the ordinary, but she did. She instantly felt bad for losing her temper when she saw Honey's face red with embarrassment.

Di saw Brian lead Honey outside and decided to wait before offering her apologies. She continued her way to Mart.

"Di, I can't believe you hit her. She's going to have a major black eye in the morning."

Di shrugged. "She had it coming. I noticed her bothering Trixie, and not five minutes later, she provoked me."

Mart shook his head. "Remind me never to make you mad. You've got a mean punch."

Di laughed.

* * *

_In Jim's Car:_

"What happened between you and Di?"

Alexia sniffled. "I don't know. I was just standing there and she told me you shouldn't have brought me to the party. Then she called me some bad names. I'm sorry for losing my temper with her. I know you're friends with her."

"I don't understand; Di is usually nice. I guess the trouble they've had recently has her on edge."

Alexia brought a few tears to her eyes to make Jim believe her. "I don't know. I've never met them before, except your sister. She was too busy with your friend Brian to say hello to me."

"I'm sorry you didn't have much fun. I was trying to get your mind off your problems, but I guess I made them worse."

Alexia turned teary eyes to Jim. "I'm okay, I'm just glad you were there."

"I wouldn't leave a friend when she was in trouble."

* * *

_Manor House driveway:_

Regan and Lindsay were walking back to his apartment.

"Bill, that girl is trouble. She is going to end up driving a wedge between that group and Jim. What is her hold on him?"

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't want to think about it."

Lindsay nodded. "I see your point."

They climbed the stairs to the apartment. Regan opened the door for Lindsay. Once they went inside, there was no more talk of the Bob-Whites.

* * *

_Path to Crabapple Farm:_

Because the party was breaking up, Dan decided to walk Trixie home.

"I don't know what that girl's problem was," Trixie was fuming.

Dan was surprised that Trixie was letting Alexia bother her so much. "Why are you letting her get to you? Is it because Jim is like a puppet and she's the one with the strings?"

Trixie looked surprised. "No. It was her crack about being able to take you." Trixie was genuinely puzzled about why Dan didn't seem to understand that.

"Trixie, no one can make me do anything I don't want to do. You should know that by now."

Trixie nodded. "I know, but why would she even say that?"

"I think she's very insecure. She thinks that going after people she thinks are weaker than she is will build her up."

"I just don't understand people like that. I can't help but wonder what her hold over Jim is, now that you mentioned it."

"I don't know, but she's done a good job blinding him to what she actually is."

"Lindsay warned me about her. She said Alexia only wanted to cause trouble, and that she would."

"Lindsay sounds like someone worth listening to."

Trixie smiled. "She is. You want to know what else she told me?"

"What?"

"She told me I should do something to get what I want," Trixie said in a voice Dan had never heard before.

"Oh, yeah? So what are you going to do?" he asked, a smile in his voice.

Trixie threw her arms around Dan and kissed him. She was very happy he gave as well as he got.

* * *

_Jim's Car:_

Alexia was happy for quite a few reasons. Jim didn't know she had eavesdropped on him when he was talking to Honey in his parents' apartment. He didn't know she had verbally attacked Trixie. She hoped he wouldn't find out. It was unlikely that he would because of the present circumstances. Secondly, he seemed to believe her about Diana. Alexia could not believe he would dare to take her somewhere that there was a girl even prettier than she was. She had to take a few breaths to calm herself down. She couldn't get mad at Jim. She couldn't let anything happen again to the guy she loved, not yet anyway.

Jim noticed that Alexia looked depressed; he figured she was thinking about what happened before. He wasn't surprised when she turned on the radio, because He knew she did that often, to try to drown out her thoughts. He put his hand over hers and squeezed. She turned a teary smile on him.

* * *

_Manor House:_

Mart and Di were sitting on the couch in the room where the party had been held. Mart had pulled back from Di. They were both breathing harder than normal.

"Di?" Mart asked softly. "I want you."

Diana smiled.

* * *

_Manor House Porch:_

Honey woke up, tried to stretch, but found she couldn't. She opened her eyes and gasped. She was still on the porch swing with Brian. She shook him to wake him up.

"Huh? Wha?" Brian had no idea where he was.

"Brian, you have to wake up and go home." Honey checked her watch. "It's one in the morning!"

Brian woke up instantly. "Honey? Okay, I'll see you after the sun comes up." He kissed her good-bye.

"Brian? What did you think of the party?"

Brian looked at her. "We met Regan's new girlfriend, saw Jim's new friend get punched by Di, and I found out Trixie is dating Dan. Great party, Honey."

Honey laughed. "I guess it was, at that."

Brian kissed Honey again, then turned around and jogged down to Crabapple Farm.

Honey smiled after him and went inside. She heard giggles and listened closer. She realized the giggles she heard were coming from Mart and Di. She smiled, glad they had permission to stay overnight at Manor House and continued on her way to bed.

* * *

_Path to Crabapple Farm:_

Brian was almost home when he saw something that made him slide to a stop. There, in the middle of the path, were his sister and Dan. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. They're just making out, he reminded himself sternly. He cleared his throat. Trixie and Dan sprung apart.

"Oh! It's just you Brian. You scared me to death," Trixie said, moving close to Dan and resting her head on his shoulder. Dan put an arm around her waist.

"What's up, Brian?" he asked.

"I just saw you making out with my sister, and you have to ask me?" Brian raised one eyebrow as he looked at Dan.

Dan glanced at Trixie with a how-do-I-answer-that expression. Trixie giggled. She was happy her brother had loosened up when it came to her.

Brian laughed at the look on Dan's face. "Come on, you two. Let's go home."

"Um, Brian? I need to go this way," Dan reminded him, pointing towards the path that would take him to Mr. Maypenny's cabin.

"Not tonight," Brian said. "You can have Mart's bed. Just don't try to sneak out of the room." Brian looked sternly at Dan, showing no signs of teasing.

Dan nodded. "Wouldn't want to do that anyway. Your sister might have something not very nice to say to me."

"You bet I would," declared Trixie.

All three of them laughed.

* * *

_Manor House:_

Diana yawned. "I need to go to bed," she announced.

"Yes!" Mart exclaimed.

Di laughed. "I meant I'm going to sleep."

"Oh," Mart yawned, too. "I guess I agree."

Mart led Diana upstairs to Honey's door. "Sleep well," he said kissing her good night before he went to the guest room he had been given earlier when it was thought Jim would be staying.

* * *

_Jim and Brian's Apartment:_

Jim and Alexia had arrived at the off-campus apartment he and Brian shared. He had invited Alexia to sleep on either the couch, or Brian's bed after he put clean sheets on it. He didn't want her to be alone after she had seemed to be assaulted by bad memories. She said the couch was fine, as long as he sat with her until she fell asleep. He agreed easily since he didn't trust her with herself alone.

"I wish your friends had given me a chance. Who was that blond girl anyway? I went to say hi to her, and she just kept giving me weird looks. Then that dark-haired guy told me to leave her alone. What was that all about?" she sounded upset.

"That girl was Trixie. The guy was Dan. I don't think I know them very well anymore," Jim said quietly. "Trixie was one of my best friends. Dan was a good friend as well."

Alexia processed that information. Jim had said was. Was meant a possibility in the future. She would have to stay on her guard. Honey, she knew, had wanted Jim to be with Trixie. Honey could be a problem, as was Diana. Diana was just too pretty. Trixie might not be a problem right now, but Alexia had heard Jim tell Honey that he was waiting for Trixie to grow up. That made Trixie the biggest problem of all. That also included Dan, who looked as if he would kill to keep Trixie safe.

Jim had fallen asleep while Alexia had been thinking. She smiled at him. He was hers; she just hoped he understood that. It was always easier when guys understood where and to whom they belonged. With that thought, Alexia snuggled up to him and went to sleep.

* * *

_**Sunday morning:**_

_Manor House:_

Honey woke up and noticed that Diana had finally gone to bed. Honey thought about everything that had happened the night before. She knew Diana had felt bad last night. It wasn't for hitting Alexia; it was for embarrassing Honey. She heard hurried footsteps in the hall and wondered who was there. She looked at her watch and realized breakfast would be ready.

She got up and woke Di. Di borrowed some clothes from Honey, then they went downstairs for breakfast. Honey noticed that Di blushed as she smiled at Mart, who was already eating. She shot Di a questioning glance, which Di pretended not to notice. After eating, Honey went to call Brian.

* * *

_Crabapple Farm:_

Trixie answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Trix. I was wondering if Brian was up yet," Honey told her.

Trixie rolled her eyes. "I heard him. He's up, but he won't come downstairs until Dan gets out of the shower. He acts as if he's afraid I might try to sneak into the bathroom or something."

"Wait a minute," Honey interrupted. "Dan's in the shower? What's Dan doing there?"

"Oh," Trixie explained. "Brian saw Dan and me making out last night and told us to come home. He invited Dan to use Mart's bed since Mart was spending the night in one of your guest rooms."

"Oh, okay. Can you tell him to call me back? I was hoping I could see him before he left."

"Sure thing, Honey. Bye."

"Bye, Trix."

Brian and Dan came downstairs about fifteen minutes later.

"Brian, Honey called and wants you to call her back. Oh, yeah, Moms has breakfast on the table."

Dan gave Trixie a hug. "Good morning."

"Morning," she said smiling at him. "Hungry?"

Dan nodded, so they all went in to eat.

* * *

_Brian and Jim's Apartment:_

Jim awoke disoriented. He looked around and realized he was still on the couch with Alexia. Except for the black eye Di gave her, she looked so peaceful while she was asleep, much better than she looked when he first met her.

He had been heading across campus to class when he heard someone crying. He followed the sound and saw a pretty girl. He went over to her to see if he could help with whatever was bothering her. He calmed her down and took her out for coffee to try to get her to talk to him. It was then that he found out that she had been on a date with her boyfriend when the tire on her boyfriend's car blew out. Something then went wrong with the brakes, sending the car sideways into a tree, bursting the gas tank. Alexia was able to get out, but the car exploded into flames before her boyfriend could. It took awhile for anyone to come to help on the deserted road.

Jim couldn't imagine watching something like that happen to someone he loved. The terror would probably make him go insane. Alexia may be clinically depressed because of it, but she was trying to deal with it the best she could.

Alexia woke up. She smiled. "Jim, you stayed with me."

"Of course I did. You needed a friend."

Alexia nodded. "Thanks."

Jim didn't realize it yet, but soon, she'd make him love her.

* * *

_Crabapple Farm:_

Mart, Di, and Honey walked down to Crabapple Farm. When they got there, they found Brain, Trixie and Dan cleaning the kitchen after breakfast.

Mart was confused. "Dan? What are you doing here this early?"

Dan looked at him. "I spent the night. Brian thought it was too late for me to walk all the way home, so he gave me your bed."

Mart shrugged. "Okay."

Looking concerned, Dan asked, "Do you mind?"

Mart laughed. "I might if I was in my bed last night."

That answer caused everyone to laugh.

Brian hugged Honey. "Want to go for a walk?" he whispered.

Honey smiled and nodded.

"See you all when we get back," Brian told everyone. Honey just waved as they went out the door.

When the door shut behind them, Di and Trixie looked at Mart and Dan. "We need to talk," they said simultaneously.

The four teens went into the living room, glad that Bobby had spent the night at the Lynch's and Mr. and Mrs. Belden had gone into town.

Trixie started the conversation. "What did you guys think about Alexia?"

Di answered, her eyes twinkling mischievously, "I think everyone knows how I feel about her."

They all laughed. "No, seriously," Trixie insisted. "I want to know what she said to everyone."

"You start, Trix," Mart suggested.

Trixie told them what Alexia said to her about not being able to keep Jim. "Then when I said I didn't want Jim, that I was happy with Dan, she said she could take him if she wanted him."

Dan took up the story. "I told her she wouldn't be able to take me, that I wouldn't want her."

"What did she say to set you off, Di?" Dan asked.

"She said I thought I could always get my way because I'm rich and think I'm pretty. All I said to her before that was 'excuse me' when I was trying to get around her. Then she said I wouldn't be too pretty when she got through with me. That's when she pulled back her fist to hit me. I just hit her first." Di shrugged.

"Hmm."

"What was that 'hmm' about, Trix?" Mart asked.

"I was just thinking," Trixie explained. "Lindsay warned me about her. She said Alexia just wanted to cause trouble and that she would."

"Looks like Lindsay was right," commented Dan.

"Not yet. I have the feeling there was more," Trixie said. "Is there any way we can get in touch with her?" Trixie was looking at Dan.

Mart answered. "I saw her car at Manor House. She stayed with Regan last night."

Trixie looked at Dan.

"I'm on my way. I'm dialing now," he told her.

About ten minutes later, Lindsay, followed by Regan, came in. "What was it you wanted to know, Trixie?" Lindsay asked.

"I wondered what exactly you meant when you said Alexia just wanted to cause trouble, and that she would."

"Well, she gave me a bad feeling when I saw her," Lindsay replied. "I couldn't put my finger on it until I realized she looked familiar, too. I finally realized earlier this morning why. I saw her picture in a newspaper when I was doing some research."

"What was the story about?" Di asked.

"It seems that she and her boyfriend were going out on a date when he lost control of the car and slammed into a tree."

"What happened?" Dan wanted to know.

"The car was going down a steep hill when the brakes went out. The car hit the tree so hard that the gas tank burst. In the paper, it said Alexia wasn't hurt because she was wearing her seatbelt."

"Wasn't her boyfriend wearing his?" Trixie asked.

Lindsay nodded. "His side of the car was jammed against the tree. Alexia got out. He didn't."

"What happened?" Di whispered, horrified.

"It seems that when the gas tank burst, something ignited. There was only enough time for Alexia to get out before the car went up in flames."

"She had to watch that?" Regan asked. "I would think that would make her crazy."

Lindsay looked serious. "I don't think it made her crazy. I think she was crazy before that happened."

"What do you mean?" Trixie asked.

"I think she had something to do with it. I think she caused it."

"Why?" Di whispered.

"Four reasons give me that idea. First, she had previously been treated for mental instability in an institution when she tried to kill a boyfriend who had cheated on her. She was suspected of killing the other girl, but no one could prove it. It looked like suicide."

"What is the second reason?" Regan asked.

"Second, Alexia's door was closed."

Trixie nodded in understanding. "If she had just gotten out and was waiting for her boyfriend to get out using her door, it would have been open."

"Third, the brake line had been jaggedly cut. Last, her boyfriend's sister said Alexia had threatened her because the girl told her brother she didn't like Alexia, and wanted the boyfriend to break up with her."

"Was any proof ever found?" Trixie asked.

Lindsay shook her head. "The brake line could be the biggest clue, but it isn't impossible for it to have been cut in the accident."

Di wondered, "What else could she possibly be capable of?"

Trixie looked uneasy. "Jim is in grave danger if he doesn't realize how insane she is. She has fixated on him. Not only that, four of the other B.W.G.'s could be on her hate list."

Di's eyes grew wide. "Huh? Who? Why?" she sputtered.

Trixie turned solemn eyes to Di. "Honey is Jim's sister. Alexia could have heard Honey talking to Jim about me. I'll bet she did, otherwise, she wouldn't have known who I was last night."

Dan's eyes dawned with understanding. "Trixie, obviously, because of what Honey said about Jim and Trixie being together. Me, because I told her I wouldn"t have her when she told Trixie she could steal me away."

Di's face drained of color. "Me," she whispered. "She knows Jim and I are friends and she thinks I'm prettier than she is."

Lindsay nodded. "I'm afraid you all could be right."

"Why isn't she in jail or put away or something?" Mart wanted to know.

"No proof."

Trixie nodded. "Serious doubt. Would you be in a car if you rigged it to crash?"

The others nodded in understanding.

Brian and Honey came in to see that Di, Mart, Regan, and Lindsay looked scared. Trixie looked mad, and Dan had a perfectly blank expression. Dan's expression scared Honey the most.

"What's going on?" she asked, deliberately keeping her voice light.

Her face drained of all color as they told her what they had found out. As they were finished relaying the earlier conversation, Honey promptly fainted. Luckily, Brian caught her.

"I need to get going," Brian said, after Honey was revived. "Jim called me last night. He let Alexia sleep on our couch."

* * *

_Brian and Jim's Apartment:_

Jim was coming from the kitchen when Alexia came back from taking a shower. "I made breakfast," he smiled.

Alexia smiled back timidly. "Can we talk, Jim?"

Jim put their plates on the coffee table. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't think I want to meet your friends again." She let her eyes tear up. "They don't like me, and I feel so uncomfortable around them."

"I know. I promise you won't have to see them. I'll just let you know when I'm planning on visiting Sleepyside or when one of them wants to come here."

Alexia nodded. "Thanks, Jim."

* * *

Author's Notes: Not my characters. They're borrowed from Random House. No money is being made off them. The next one was difficult to write, so please don't hunt me down if it's difficult to read and understand.


	7. Trouble In Paradise

_Monday morning in Mart's calculus class:_

Mart's teacher, Mrs. Snow, announced a pop quiz. Mart joined the rest of the class in groaning. Calculus was his worst subject, and he wasn't sure about the material. In the past, he had gotten Brian to help him with math, but Brian wasn't living at home anymore.

After the quiz, Mrs. Snow told the class to spend the rest of the period studying for a test that would be given on Friday. She also told them that while they were studying, she would grade the quizzes and call students up to talk to them about any trouble they may be having.

Mart heard her call April, who usually did well. That was the last thing he heard before he turned his full attention to the book in front of him. Mrs. Snow had to call Mart three times before he heard her and went to her desk. She waved her hand, inviting him to sit in the chair she had next to the desk for these student talks.

"Mart," Mrs. Snow said softly. "Out of five questions, you missed four. Don't worry; it won't be counted towards your final grade. This quiz was just to tell me if you understand the material. Clearly, you do not. I really think you need extra tutoring."

Mart felt his face redden. As a middle child, he needed to be smart to be noticed. Brian was the sensible one, Trixie was the only girl, and Bobby was the baby. He had to be smart, that's all there was to it. "Mrs. Snow, I had plenty of help before Brian went to college. I don't have anyone to ask anymore. My dad doesn't even understand this stuff."

"Mart, do you know who has the best grades in the class?"

Mart shook his head.

"This person has also volunteered to tutor anyone who doesn't understand in class. Would you be interested?"

Mart nodded. "Of course. I'd be very interested in getting the help I need, but-"

"But what, Mart?" Mrs. Snow was sympathetic to her students' needs.

"I wouldn't want anyone to know that I was being tutored," he whispered.

Mrs. Snow nodded. "I understand. That will be between you and your tutor. I think she would understand."

"She? Who is she?"

"April," Mrs. Snow told him. "I can talk to her now if you would like."

Mart nodded. He felt like his head would fall off if he kept nodding and shaking it.

"April," Mrs. Snow called. "Could you please come up here for a moment?"

"What is it, Mrs. Snow?" April asked, once she came up to the desk.

"Mart needs some help understanding the current material. Would you mind helping him?"

"Of course not." April smiled at Mart. "I hope I can help."

Mart blushed. He didn't like asking for help if there was any other alternative, but he couldn't find one in this case. "Do you think we could keep it a secret?" he asked April.

April nodded. "I think it could cause you some trouble to be secretive, but it's okay, if that's what you want. We could meet at the library after school."

Mrs. Snow nodded in approval, glad everything had worked out.

* * *

_Cafeteria:_

Four Bob-Whites were talking about everything that had happened over the weekend. The quiet one was Mart. While everyone else was talking quietly about maybe having a psycho on their butts, Mart was brooding. It wasn't that he thought Alexia was unimportant; it was just that he thought his reputation of being the smart one was more important. He didn't want to know how everyone would treat him if they found out he needed a tutor; after all, everyone knew an older sibling was fine, but asking for help was like admitting stupidity.

Trixie and Di were the first ones to notice Mart was quiet. Dan and Honey stopped talking when they realized no one else was adding to the conversation.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Di asked Mart.

"Nothing," he gave Di an unconvincing smile.

Trixie shrugged, thinking that either he didn't want to talk yet, or he wanted to talk to Di first. That's why she was surprised when, three minutes later, Mart asked Dan to drive everyone home.

"I have to go to the library for awhile," he said, answering everyone's questions as vaguely as possible.

* * *

_Sleepyside Junior-Senior High parking lot:_

Honey was the first Bob-White to get to the wagon after school. By the time Dan and Trixie arrived, Honey's face was white and she was shaking.

"What's wrong, Honey? Are you sick?" Trixie asked putting her arm around Honey while Dan looked at them with concern. All Honey could do was point a shaking hand at the front passenger tire. Trixie and Dan's eyes followed Honey's pointing finger and stared. Someone had slashed the tire. They were all still staring when Di arrived, upset about not finding out anything from Mart.

Di noticed the slashed tire and called Sergeant Molinson on her cell phone. Trixie and Dan noticed Di only when they heard her talking to the sergeant. Honey had let her hand fall, but she was still white and shaky.

Sgt. Molinson arrived on the scene ten minutes later. "What are you kids up to now?" he asked tiredly.

Trixie, as usual, took charge of answering questions. "We came out of school, ready to go home. We found this," she said, indicating the slashed tire.

Molinson took out his notepad and wrote that down. "Do you have any ideas about who did this?"

Trixie nodded. "Alexia, Jim's new friend."

"Do you know her last name?"

"No, I don't think Jim ever told us. Honey was the only one officially introduced. Honey? Honey?" Trixie finally got Honey's attention.

"Huh?" she asked, looking wide-eyed at Molinson. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. Do you know Alexia's last name?" he asked her patiently.

"No. Jim only introduced her by her first name."

Molinson sighed. He was not sure why they had blamed it on her, but he was not looking forward to calling Jim about his new friend. _Well, first things first_, he thought.

"Why do you think this Alexia did this to your car?"

"She's psycho and she hates the four of us," Trixie said bluntly.

Molinson raised an eyebrow. "Start at the beginning, Belden," he told her.

Trixie told him about how Alexia had acted at the party, concluding with what they had learned from Lindsay.

"If this all happened, not that I don't believe you," he interjected, seeing their faces, "Why would Jim be friends with her?"

"She's probably easy," Di muttered, then blushed when she realized Molinson heard her.

Dan stepped in quickly. "He didn't know about what she said to Di because he had left the room. He only got back in time to see Di punch her."

"Where did Jim go?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Dan asked. "Probably to the bathroom."

Molinson nodded. "If you kids have a spare, I suggest you change the tire before driving home."

Trixie gave Molinson a look that plainly said _Gee, ya think?_

At that moment, they heard, "Sergeant! Could you please come here? My tire's been slashed." That statement was echoed by four different people.

Molinson looked back at Trixie. "You can throw your 'Alexia theory' out the window. It looks like it was a random slasher."

By the time the tire had been changed, Mart was walking out the front door. Diana smiled.

"I told you guys I had to use the library. You didn't have to wait on me," Mart said.

Dan and Trixie told Mart about the tire. Mart looked concerned for a moment, but then said, "Well, can we get going? I need to get home and study."

"Um, okay," Diana said.

The Bob-Whites got into the car and went to their respective homes. They weren't quite ready to talk about what had happened, and because of the other slashed tires, they were beginning to have their doubts.

* * *

Diana had just been dropped off and gone to her room. She was wondering why Mart studied at the library for an hour, then needed to get right home to study some more. She paced around her room for twenty minutes until she realized she still had no idea what was going on. She tried to put it out of her mind, but found she couldn't.

She gave up and called Mart. Trixie answered the phone.

"Hello?" Trixie sounded distracted.

"It's me."

"Hey, Di. What's going on?"

"I just wanted to talk to Mart. Is he there?"

"Yeah, he's been in his room studying since we got home. I'll take him the phone."

"Thanks, Trix."

Di soon heard Trixie knocking on a door and assumed it was Mart's. Her assumption was correct; she knew it when she heard Trixie call out that Di was on the phone for him.

"Mart, come on. I don't think Di wants to wait all day!"

"Trix! Tell her I'll call her back!"

"I'm sorry, Di. He said to tell you he'll call you back."

"Okay, thanks, Trixie."

Di hung up the phone feeling rejected, even though she knew that was silly. She went downstairs for a snack. As she ate her snack, she couldn't help but wonder why Mart was avoiding her. She knew he was, because in the car on the way home, she had tried to hold his hand, but he shook her off. _Could it be because we...?_

* * *

Mart was going over everything April had told him about the math chapter. It was strange that he could figure it out and understand it when she was there to explain it, but when he got home, it was a foreign language. He was determined to pass the test on Friday, and not to let anyone know he had a tutor.

* * *

The next morning, Mart went straight to the library to meet April and go over the homework he had completed on his own. Di decided to follow him to see what was going on. After all, following people worked for Trixie, right?

When she got to the library, she immediately saw Mart. She started to get his attention by calling his name until she realized he wasn't alone. He was sitting close to a girl only vaguely familiar to Di. Di thought the girl's name was April. Luckily, their backs were to the door, and Di slipped out unnoticed. She was trying not to cry when she ran into Honey.

"Di! What's wrong?" Honey asked.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell?"

Honey nodded. "I won't tell anyone you don't want me to tell."

Di laughed humorlessly. "I don't want anyone to know. I'm so embarrassed."

"Tell me why," Honey implored.

"You know how Mart was so quiet yesterday?"

Honey nodded.

Di, continued, "I tried to hold his hand in the car yesterday, but he wouldn't let me. Then when I called him after school, he wouldn't come to the phone."

Honey tried to comfort her friend. "I know he said he had to study. Maybe that's why he didn't come to the phone."

Di nodded. "That's what I thought, too, but that's not all. Now I know why he didn't hold my hand yesterday."

"Why?"

"I followed him to the library. He was sitting really close to April, that girl in his calculus class." Di couldn't stop one tear from leaving the corner of her eye.

"And you think...?"

"Isn't it obvious, Honey? He's cheating on me! And after we..." Di started crying.

Honey didn't know what to say, so she just hugged Diana tight. _I won't let him hurt her anymore. I will confront him the first chance I get._

Mart was in calculus, happy to understand the material for the first time in a while. April was a good tutor. He smiled at her. Then Mrs. Snow dropped a bomb.

"Class," she said. "I will be giving you another pop quiz to find out how much you understand."

After the class was dismissed, Mrs. Snow let Mart know that he had done much better. He had only missed two out of five.

Di had been waiting for Mart in the hall. She wondered what was taking him so long and glanced inside the room. She looked just in time to see Mart hug April. Unfortunately, she didn't see Mrs. Snow behind her desk.

* * *

_Cafeteria:_

Lunch for the B.W.G.'s was a quiet affair. Di wasn't at their usual table because she was avoiding Mart. Mart wasn't there because he was avoiding everybody. Honey was quiet because she couldn't tell Di's secret. Dan and Trixie were both lost in thought, wondering what their next surprise from Alexia would be.

Luckily there weren't any that day.

* * *

_Crabapple Farm:_

Trixie called Brian as soon as she got home.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Brian."

"Trix! Hey! What's going on?"

"I was wondering if Alexia had any classes yesterday."

"Hmmm," Brian was thinking. "I think she did, but Jim told me she had a doctor's appointment so she skipped them all."

"Okay, thanks, Brian. Talk to you soon."

"Bye, Trix." Brian was confused.

Trixie hung up the phone deep in thought. She decided they needed to call a meeting of the club for tomorrow after school.

* * *

At school the next day, Trixie, Dan, and Honey were still worried about Alexia, but only Honey was showing it. Di was still avoiding everyone to avoid Mart, and Mart was still not talking to anyone. Trixie had a hard time tracking down the two latter members to inform them of the meeting, but finally she did and they agreed.

After school, they met at the wagon, relieved that no one had slashed any more tires.

The drive to the clubhouse was silent and tense. When they got there, Trixie unlocked the door. On the wall was something that made all five teens back away. Dan grabbed Di's cell phone out of her purse. She was so stunned, she never noticed him grabbing it. Dan dropped the purse on the ground and dialed the police department.

"Sleepyside Police Department," a bored voice answered.

"Get me Sergeant Molinson," Dan barked.

Molinson was on the phone in seconds.

"Get to the Bob-White clubhouse. I think you'll find this attack quite personal." Dan hung up the phone and slipped it back in Di's purse.

Trixie was hugging Honey, who was crying. Trixie's eyes were suspiciously bright as well. Di was so out of it, she had sat right down on the ground in her expensive clothes, never noticing she was sitting on a pinecone. Dan figured she'd notice by tomorrow morning. Mart was breathing rapidly, his eyes still riveted on the spectacle inside. Dan went and put his arm around Trixie's waist.

That was how Molinson found them ten minutes later.

"Okay," he said kindly, noticing Honey, Di, and Mart's faces were white and how Trixie and Dan's were red with anger. "Trixie, Dan, why don't you two show me what you called about."

Dan and Trixie led Molinson inside the clubhouse. Hanging on the wall was something that shouldn't be there. Three Barbie dolls and three Ken dolls. They each had a thick yarn noose around their necks and knives through their torsos.

There was a sign beneath each doll. Under a blond Barbie: _Trixie, for your insults._ There was a Black-haired Barbie: _Diana, Little Miss Rich and Pretty_. Under Honey's doll: _Honey, for trying to break us up_. Under a Ken whose hair had been colored with a permanent marker: _Dan: for saying I couldn't have you if I wanted you_. The last two dolls shared a sign: _Brian and Mart: because I wouldn't want to leave anyone out._

Trixie felt nauseous and turned her eyes away. On the opposite wall, a large piece of poster board caught her eye. "Sergeant," she whispered. There was no answer. "Sergeant," she said a little louder. He and Dan turned around. Their eyes grew wide as they read what was written in what looked like blood.

_You all tried in some way to take him from me. _

_I can't allow that to happen._

_I have taken him away with me to a place no one will ever find._

_Brian was lucky he wasn't home at the time._

_I will come back for you all!_

The sergeant used his cell to call for back up from the crime specialists, while shooing Dan and Trixie out of the clubhouse.

When the specialists had finished collecting the evidence, Molinson turned to the Bob-Whites. "Who is this girl and where do I find her?"

Dan sighed and asked Di for her cell phone. He called Regan first, asking for Lindsay's number. Then he called Lindsay.

"Lindsay? It's Dan. We've had some trouble. Can you come to the clubhouse?"

"Be there in five minutes. I was on my way to see Regan anyway," she answered.

Dan hung up the phone and relayed the conversation to everyone.

Two minutes later, Regan arrived, followed by Lindsay.

"What can I do to help?" Lindsay asked, unperturbed to see Sergeant Molinson, having heard Regan talk about the Bob-Whites' cases.

Molinson took over. "These kids think they're being threatened by a girl named Alexia. What do you know about her?"

"Only what I've been able to find out from the papers," she replied. "Her full name is Alexia Jean Reynolds. She is certifiably insane, in my opinion." Lindsay continued to tell Molinson what she had read in the papers and her ideas on the facts.

Molinson nodded from time to time, recording everything she said. Then he called Brian and Jim's apartment. He caught Brian just coming in from an anatomy class.

"No, Jim's not here right now," Brian said answering the sergeant's questions. "Hold on a second, I see a note on the coffee table." Brian read the note to Molinson, and Molinson hung up the phone.

He turned to the Bob-Whites, Regan, and Lindsay. How was he supposed to tell them what Brian said? Straight out, he told himself sternly. "The stakes of catching her just went up."

"I don't understand," Honey said.

Molinson looked almost nice as he delivered his bombshell. "Jim left a note with Brian. It seems that Alexia convinced Jim to go out of town with her for a few days."

Everyone looked at the sergeant with wide eyes. Then Honey promptly fainted, caught by Regan and Lindsay, who were behind her.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I was out of town for a week, then I wasw sick. But here it is.


	8. To the Rescue

After reviving Honey, everyone was talking at once. Finally, Sgt. Molinson held up his hand for quiet.

"We will need to keep this quiet. No reporters. If Alexia finds out we're looking for Jim, she may take him somewhere we'd never find him. If he found out we're looking for him, he might say something to set her off. We have to work on the assumption that he still doesn't know what kind of person she is."

"But he's my brother!" Honey wailed.

"Honey," said Trixie, the voice of reason. "We all care about him. We all want to find him. But the sergeant's right. We can't do anything rash."

"Trixie, I know you can find him."

"If no one hears anything, I'll try to think of places for the police to look. I promise. I can't just go looking for him."

"But, Trixie!" Honey was crying.

"Trixie's right," Molinson interceded. "With her luck, she'd find them, and neither she nor Jim wouldn't make it back."

"We just have to act like everything's fine," Trixie said. "We can keep our eyes and ears open, and if anything happens, we can call Sgt. Molinson."

Molinson nodded in approval. "Just make sure you do that." He left then, as did Regan and Lindsay.

Trixie went into the clubhouse to make sure all signs of Alexia's 'decorating' were removed. She went back to the door, waving her arm to invite everyone inside.

Once inside, Trixie called the meeting to order. "We have to act like we don't know anything outside this clubhouse. We don't know what's going on. Everybody got that?" There were nods all around the room. Trixie continued, "I will be working on this case. I promise you, Honey, we will find Jim."

"I know you will, because I'll be helping you," Honey replied.

Dan grabbed and held Trixie's hand. "I will, too."

* * *

_Thursday morning:_

Although she was still heartsick from all the information from the day before, Honey remembered her silent vow to Diana when she saw Mart go into the library. Seemingly, out of nowhere, Di was suddenly at her side. The girls glanced at each other, nodded once, and entered the library. They saw Mart with his head close to April.

Di felt her heart sink. She looked at Honey, gathering her courage. As one, Honey and Di walked to the table.

Di cleared her throat. Mart jumped and turned around. He swallowed visibly. "What are you two doing here?" he said, his voice shaking.

"I've come to see why you're cheating on me!" Di exclaimed hotly.

"Cheating on you?" Mart stuttered, stopping only when he heard laughter.

Mart, Di, and Honey turned to look at April, who was laughing so hard she was sitting on the floor. Honey and Di kept alternating between looking in confusion at each other and at April. Mart just glared at April.

"I...warned...you..." she managed to say.

"Just what did she warn you about, Mart?" Di asked angrily.

Mart looked nervous. It was the time of truth. He sighed.

"I'm being tutored in calculus. I was in danger of failing before Mrs. Snow asked April to tutor me."

Di turned to April. "What did you warn him about?"

April smiled at Di. "I told him keeping his tutoring a secret would come back to bite him on the rear end." Then she started laughing again. "Di, you have a really cute, sweet boyfriend, but I don't make a habit of stealing other girls' boyfriends."

Di smiled back. "Glad to hear it. I really wouldn't want to kick your ass over him."

Honey left the library grinning. She was just happy it all worked out.

After school, the Bob-Whites met at the wagon. They were in for a shock. The back window was smashed in. Trixie and Dan offered to wait for Sgt. Molinson while the others caught the bus. Because Mart needed to study, and Di and Honey had made plans to do their homework together, they agreed.

Sgt. Molinson arrived, happy to find just two Bob-Whites. "So, the psycho strikes again, huh?"

Dan and Trixie nodded, glad the sergeant wasn't being formal. "We think it was her," Dan agreed.

The sergeant took down all the information, which wasn't much. He looked at Trixie. "She's getting worse. Be on guard." To Dan, he said, "Keep a close eye on Trixie. You know her as well as I do."

Dan nodded. "I promise I'll watch out for her." He put his arm around Trixie's waist.

Molinson raised an eyebrow at the sight, but didn't say anything other than, "See that you do."

* * *

_Friday afternoon in the clubhouse:_

The Bob-Whites were talking.

"What are everyone's weekend plans?" Trixie wanted to know.

"Well," Honey started, "Di's staying the night with me."

"Good. You two won't be alone," Trixie commented. "Dan's spending the night with Mart." Trixie looked at Honey and Di. "Get those looks off your faces. It's way too soon for that."

Everyone burst into laughter except Trixie. Her face was red. "Okay, stop it. It's time to get serious."

They all calmed down. Honey broke the silence. "Di, we need to go get ready for dinner."

Di nodded. "I guess we should."

Mart added, "We need to go too. Trixie needs to set the table."

Trixie made a face at Mart.

"Don't worry," Dan said. "I'll help you."

Trixie gave him a kiss.

"Aww," every other Bob-White said.

After cleaning the kitchen after dinner that night, Dan, Trixie, and Mart were watching TV. The phone rang, causing them all to jump. Trixie answered it. "Hello?"

There was whispering on the other end. "Trixie? It's Jim."

"What happened?"

"I thought Alexia would feel better if we went away for a few days, but, Trixie, I think she's crazy."

Trixie couldn't help but laugh. "What makes you think that?"

"I told her I thought it was time to go back to campus, but she told me I would never get back there, that I belonged to her, and with her."

"Mm-hmm," Trixie commented. She looked at the guys. _Honey, _she mouthed, getting up to go to her room. Once there, she asked, "Where are you?"

"I'm at a cabin in the preserve. I'm not sure exactly where, but Dan would probably know."

"Okay, does she have a routine? Does she leave at any time?"

"She always leaves at four a.m. to get a paper. She told me tonight that she was looking to see if anyone knows I'm missing. I've got to go."

Trixie found herself listening to the beep-beep of the line. She hung up and went back downstairs.

Dan noticed she was lost in thought. He got her attention and mouthed _What?_

Trixie shook her head, glancing at Mart. Dan nodded in understanding.

Two hours later, Mart yawned and stretched. "I'm hitting the hay. Are you coming upstairs, Trix?"

"I'll be there in a little while. I'm going to help get Dan set up on the couch down here, then I'll make us some hot chocolate."

"You're going to your own bed after that, right, Trix?"

Trixie crossed her fingers behind her back. "Yes, I will."

"Good," Mart replied. "I trust you, but I don't think Moms and Dad would be very happy if they saw you still down here in the morning."

Trixie nodded and gave her brother a hug. "I know."

After Mart went upstairs, Dan looked at Trixie. "What was that phone call about? I know it rattled you, and I know it wasn't Honey."

Trixie filled Dan in on the call from Jim.

Dan listened and nodded. "Give me the phone," he said quietly. "I know where he is."

Trixie listened as Dan told Sgt. Molinson everything. "We'll watch the cabin to see when she leaves. Then we'll get Jim and you guys can wait for her." Dan listened a moment longer and hung up.

"What did he say," Trixie demanded, almost before the phone was put back in the cradle.

"He agreed that we would be the ones to get him out, then the cops would wait in the shack for Alexia to come back."

Trixie nodded. "I guess we should stay up to make sure we're ready to go."

Dan nodded. "Want to play Monopoly?"

Trixie laughed. "Instead of money, can we use kisses?"

It was Dan's turn to laugh.

In the end, they made out for awhile.

"I want you," Dan whispered. "It's okay," he said, seeing the nervous look on her face. "I promise you that I will wait for you to be ready."

Trixie kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

The clock struck three.

"We'd better get ready," Dan told her.

Trixie nodded.

At three-thirty, they left the house. Dan pointed the way to the path they would take. The walked in silence for about twenty-five minutes until Dan put his hand out for Trixie to stop. He held his finger to his lips. She nodded, then raised her eyebrows, silently asking where the shack was. Dan pointed to his left. Barely visible through the trees, she saw a small building.

Dan looked at his watch. "Five minutes early," he whispered.

Trixie nodded, pointing at a small brown car.

Dan leaned over and kissed Trixie. "For luck," he told her.

Dan noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He and Trixie both turned to see what was going on. Alexia had stalked out of the shack and was getting into her car. Two minutes later, she was gone and Trixie and Dan were creeping to the shack.

Trixie tried the door handle, only to find it locked. She stomped, wishing she had brought her lock-picking kit. Dan nudged her out of the way. He pulled his school I.D. and slid it between the door and the frame, depressing the locking mechanism. This didn't unlock the door, but it did cause the door to be pushed open.

Dan and Trixie rushed in. They found Jim tied to a chair. Trixie hugged Jim while Dan untied the ropes.

"You wouldn't believe how happy I am to see you!" Jim exclaimed.

Trixie held her finger to her lips, telling Jim to be quiet.

It was too late. Alexia had forgotten her wallet and came back to get it. She opened the door to find Dan and Trixie both trying to untie the ropes she had so carefully tied the night before.

"Well, I guess I have two people to get rid of this morning," she said pleasantly.

"Wait, Alexia," Jim commanded her. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but you can't keep people tied up so they'll stay with you."

"You didn't mind being tied up last night," she said, smiling.

Jim blushed. Trixie and Dan looked at each other, silently working out a plan. The plan took a different turn when Alexia took out a gun.

She pointed it at each Bob-White in turn. "It's really sad," she commented.

"What is?" Trixie asked, her eyes narrowed.

"That poor Jim went crazy when you two found our 'quiet place' and shot you," she said looking at Trixie and Dan.

"What about Jim?" Dan asked, walking to the other side of the room to take Alexia's attention from Trixie. Dan saw Trixie shake her head once at him. He understood what she was trying to communicate to him.

Alexia shook her head mournfully. "Jim was so upset about killing you that he turned the gun on himself. I only managed to get away when he was busy shooting the both of you. Of course, I"ll have to go straight to the cops to explain all this."

Trixie shot Dan a hard look. "Alexia," she said bringing the other girl's attention to her. "How do you expect them to believe you when you have been stalking the Bob-Whites?"

"Oh," Alexia widened her eyes innocently, "Those were just little jokes. After all, I didn't hurt anyone-"

That was as far as she got. Dan had leapt across the room, tackling her from behind. Trixie finished untying Jim and gave the ropes to Dan. Dan tied Alexia's arms behind her, and then tied her feet together.

Jim got up slowly, moving to the door. Dan and Trixie stopped him.

"I'll go," Dan said. "I have to meet the cops."

When Alexia heard the word 'cops,' she let out a scream that sounded more animal than human.

Jim turned to Trixie. "Thanks. I didn't think you'd want to be part of any rescue for me."

Trixie looked at Jim. "I thought we were still friends, Jim," she said quietly. "Just because we're not together doesn't mean I don't care about you."

Jim nodded. "Let me just ask this then: why Dan?"

Trixie looked thoughtful, although her eyes sparkled when she heard Dan's name. "He understands me," she said simply.

Jim nodded. "Any particular reasons?"

Trixie smiled. "He's not afraid to show me how he feels, he lets me make mistakes, and he doesn't lecture me when I do make them. The most important part is that I really like him and I feel comfortable around him."

Jim smiled wistfully. "I hope you're happy, Trix."

"I am. I hope you find someone better than this psychotic, stalking, kidnapping you-know-what so you can be happy, too. Although, that shouldn't be too hard."

Jim laughed. Dan came in then, letting them know the cops were coming.

Jim looked at Dan. "You take care of her. You hurt her and you won't have to answer to just her brothers."

Dan nodded. "It will be a pleasure taking care of her."

Trixie broke in. "I'm not some porcelain doll to be set on a shelf somewhere. Besides," she turned to Jim, "Dan has already made all the promises he needed to make to _me._"

Jim nodded. He was about to say something else when the police came in the shack.

"All right," said Sgt. Molinson. "Let's get all of you to the station. We need to book her and get your statements."

* * *

_At the police station:_

Trixie and Dan listened while Jim made his statement.

"I didn't have any classes on Thursday or Friday. Alexia had told me what she had been through with her boyfriend, how he died. Now I wonder if she didn't have something to do with it."

"We think she did," Sgt. Molinson told him. "Please continue your story."

"Well," Jim said. "I was trying to help her deal with it the best I could, listening to her, holding her while she cried, that sort of thing. I thought she'd feel better if she got away from campus for a few days. She told me she knew just the place. We left late Wednesday night, with her driving. I fell asleep because I had gotten up early Wednesday morning. She woke me up when we got to the cabin. I didn't know where I was until last night, when I called Trixie. I guess she freaked out when I said we should get back to campus by Sunday. She started ranting about how I was hers and was never going to leave her. She was going to make sure my friends weren't around to help me. She said she was going to kill them all for trying to take me away from her. Last night was the only night she tied me to the chair."

"How could she tie you to the chair?" Molinson interrupted.

Jim blushed. "She said she wanted to-well, you know," he stuttered.

Molinson nodded. "When did you let her tie you up? Before or after she ranted?"

Jim's face got redder. "Before. She said she was going to leave me tied up so I couldn't leave her."

Molinson nodded, writing in his notebook. "She let you stay dressed?"

Jim nodded, his face still red.

"Mm-hmm," Molinson said. "Please continue."

"She went to get supper and I noticed my cell phone on the floor. It's a speaker phone. I used my foot to dial Trixie"s number. I knew she would call you. I was still on the phone when I saw the headlights from her car. I hung up the phone, and she came in. She ate and fed me, then she went to sleep on the cot. I couldn't sleep, so I waited."

Molinson nodded. "Dan, Trixie? Which one of you would like to take over?"

"I think Dan should," Trixie said, surprising everyone.

Dan told the rest of the story, with Molinson nodding and writing all the while. "I think we can get her for threatening you all with a gun, and definitely for kidnapping and stalking. I'm not sure if she'll actually go to prison. She may be sent to a psychiatric hospital for the criminally insane," Molinson told them.

Trixie, Dan, and Jim nodded.

"If that's all, I will release you three to your families."

* * *

_That night at Crabapple Farm:_

This was the most festive cook out that anyone had ever attended. Brian had come home for it, and Moms had invited the Wheelers, as well as Regan and Lindsay. Earlier, Trixie had received lavish praise for including the police, immediately following a stern lecture about taking things into her own hands. Dan confided that he had received the same.

There were many things celebrated that night: Jim's safe return, the Wheeler family being reunited, and Dan and Trixie's safety.

After the clean up, the Wheelers left. The Bob-Whites, who were all staying over for the night, ended up in the living room, along with Regan and Lindsay. They were talking over the events of the rescue.

"I'm glad Dan and Trixie found you," Honey told her brother.

"No more than I am," Jim replied.

"I'm glad Lindsay knew all that stuff about Alexia," Mart added.

Lindsay nodded. "I am, too. As much as I hated knowing something so awful and evil, I'm so very happy I did now."

"You weren't before?" Diana asked.

Lindsay shook her head. "I don't like to think of anyone being so malicious."

Regan hugged Lindsay from the side. "I wish I could protect you from the bad every day things."

"I wish you could, too," Lindsay replied. "But no one can protect anyone from those kinds of things."

The Bob-Whites all nodded, except for Dan and Trixie. They were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

Dan had noticed Trixie was being silent. He took her hand and walked with her into the kitchen. He helped her into her jacket and put his on. Then he led her outside to the front steps. He was happy that no one noticed them leaving.

Trixie sat down on the top step, silently inviting Dan to join her. He did. He put his arm around her and she leaned into his side.

"What's wrong, Trixie?"

"I don't know. Usually when the excitement is over, I want to talk it to death, but I just don't want to talk about this one."

"That's probably because this time, it happened to someone you care deeply for."

"Dan, let me tell y-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Trixie. I heard what you and Jim said in the shack. I want you to know how much it means to me to have you believe in me. I have to admit, part of me was worried that you would run to Jim with open arms after he implied that he really liked you. No, let me finish," he said, holding his finger to her lips. She kissed the finger. Dan smiled slightly before continuing, "I'm really happy you didn't. I know you'll always like him, even love him, but it's okay with me. I know what you feel for him is only as his friend. I know that we now have more."

"Dan, you're right about everything. I think you not only know me better than Honey does, but you also know me better than I know myself."

Dan hugged her tightly. "You know me better than I know myself, so I guess it's only fair. Trixie, I love you." He said that last part quietly and nervously, not knowing quite how she'd take it.

Trixie looked up at Dan, tears shimmering in her eyes. "I hoped you did. I love you, too."

They shared a long kiss, then spent the next hour with their arms around each other, looking up at the stars.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks to: my wonderful editors, and my sound board, Reganfan. Couldn't have done it without all of you! Or without these great characters! No, I don't own them, Random House does. No money is being made off them.


	9. Footloose and Fancy Free

Sorry it's late. I wasn't on the computer yesterday. Hope I'm forgiven.

* * *

_Calculus classroom:_

It was Wednesday, the Bob-White party over, and Mart had found out that he had passed his calculus test, thanks to April.

Mart and April had met before class.

"Thank you for tutoring me, April. I wouldn't have passed without the benefit and support of you tutelage."

April smiled. "Not a problem, Mart. Next time, though, just ask me for help, okay? Also, tell Diana first."

Mart laughed. "I assure you. Now, is there something I can do to non-monetarily reimburse you, since you have declined financial compensation?"

"I can't think of a thing."

"Why don't you sit with us at luncheon?" Mart invited her.

April nodded. "I've always wondered what your club talked about anyway."

* * *

_Cafeteria:_

Trixie and Honey were already at the table with their lunch when Mart sat down, followed by April. April wouldn't let anyone know, but she was a little nervous sitting with the Bob-Whites when she didn't really know any of them except for Mart.

"Hey, you two. I invited April to sit with us."

"Hi, Mart. Hi, April. You don't need an invite if you want to sit with us," Honey replied.

"Right," said Trixie, with an emphatic nod of her head.

"Where are Diana and Dan?" Mart asked.

"Right behind you," answered Diana.

She sat down beside Mart as Dan sat down beside Trixie. They both said hello to April, then Diana said, "Who's going to the dance on Friday?"

Dan answered first. "Trixie and I will be there."

Honey then said, "Brian and Jim are coming home. Brian and I will be going. By the way, Jim asked if we could think of someone for him to go with so he won't be home alone."

"We're going, too," said Diana, gesturing to herself and Mart. "I think I could think of someone for Jim to take if she wants to and if she doesn't already have a date."

"Who is she?" asked Honey.

"Well," said Diana, drawing out the suspense. "She's sitting at this table."

"April?" Honey asked Diana.

"Huh?" April asked, pretending that she hadn't heard them.

Diana looked at her. "April, do you have a date for the dance?"

April shook her head. "I don't even have a dress."

"Would you like to go with Jim?"

"Jim? Honey's brother Jim?"

Diana nodded.

April stared. "But-but, I don't even have a dress. I can't go with Jim." No one knew it, but April had had a crush on Jim the year before; she had thought he and Trixie were dating. Everyone else she had talked to had also thought the same thing.

Diana smiled. "It's okay; none of us have our dresses yet either. We're going shopping this afternoon. You can come with us."

April blushed. "All right. I'll do that, but only if Honey calls and finds out if Jim actually wants to go with me."

Honey whipped out her cell phone. In seconds, she was talking to Jim. A few minutes later, she put her phone away and reported, "He said yes."

April blushed again. "I guess I'm going shopping then."

Honey and Trixie started talking about how much fun they were going to have while Dan and Mart rolled their eyes. April was barely paying attention to anyone.

Diana was lost in thought. _She did say Mart was cute and sweet. I only protected myself by asking if she would go with Jim. If they hit it off, then that will be good for them._

* * *

_After school in the parking lot:_

April met the Bob-Whites at the wagon. "How are we getting to the stores?" she asked.

Diana answered. "Mart is going to drop us girls off at my house, and then Jeeves will take us in the limo."

April nodded and got into the back seat with Honey and Trixie.

About twenty minutes later, Mart stopped the car at the bottom of the Lynch driveway. Honey grabbed April's hand, as she had started to exit the car, and pointed to the front seat.

Diana was glaring at Mart. He pretended to ignore her. "Mart!" Diana exclaimed, frustrated.

Mart finally looked at Diana. "You mean you girls will get all the exercise you need going from store to store, trying things on?"

Diana's eyes darkened. She slapped Mart's arm. "Be very happy I didn't punch you elsewhere!"

"Um, you mean like you did Alexia?" Mart swallowed. He now knew he had gone too far.

Diana eyed him. "Not exactly."

Mart swallowed. "Sorry, Di, I was just teasing."

Diana burst out laughing. "Gotcha!" she yelled.

Mart's face reddened as he drove the girls up to the house. Diana kissed Mart on the cheek, and then the girls got out and went straight over to Jeeves, who had the limo door open.

"Thanks, Jeeves," the girls chorused.

Jeeves smiled at them. "I'm happy to be able to drive you all to the stores. I'm just not happy about having all those packages to carry," he teased.

Everyone laughed, although April's laugh was a bit uncertain.

Jeeves closed the door, got into the driver's seat, and drove to town.

At the first store they shopped at, April found her dress. It was dark green with gold trimming around the bottom hem and neckline. The other girls weren't so lucky.

After April bought her dress, they went to the next store, where only Honey was lucky. Honey had found a light green dress that looked great with her hair and eyes.

Only after the third store did all the girls have dresses. Diana had found a lilac-colored dress she liked, and Trixie had found a dress in black.

Diana remembered that they needed shoes and directed them to the closest shoe store. There, they all found shoes. Then Diana noticed that Jeeves, who had followed them from place to place, was looking tired.

"Jeeves, why don't you put everything in the limo and then meet us at that little café?" Diana asked.

Jeeves nodded gratefully, more than happy to put the packages away for a while. He was so happy about it that he didn't even mind meeting four giggling teenaged girls at the café, where he had heard that one or more of the girls thought the busboy was a hottie. He just wished he knew what a 'hottie' was.

After Jeeves got everything put away, he walked up to the café and stood outside the door, waiting for Diana and her friends. He was surprised when Diana waved her arm, motioning for him to go inside.

Diana had not only noticed Jeeves getting tired, but had also bought him a cold drink. She noticed his surprise when he accepted it from her. "Jeeves, why are you so surprised? You have been a wonderful sport and deserve a drink at the very least."

"Thank you, Miss Diana," Jeeves replied.

She smiled at him. "I should probably ask Daddy to give you a bonus."

"That's quite all right, Miss Diana," answered Jeeves, embarrassed.

* * *

_Lynch Estate:_

Diana did go to talk to her father after dinner.

"Daddy? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Mr. Lynch put down his newspaper. "What is it, Diana?"

"I think Jeeves deserves a bonus for taking four teenaged girls shopping."

Mr. Lynch looked up. "He survived _four _girls shopping? He will definitely get one this week." Mr. Lynch gave an emphatic nod to back up his statement.

Diana kissed her father on the cheek. "Thanks, Daddy." She left to go to her room.

* * *

_Cafeteria:_

The next day at lunch, April felt comfortable enough with the girls to sit at the B.W.G.'s table. Everyone said hi to her and then Honey spoke.

"April, would you like to come get ready at my house tomorrow night? Lindsay, Regan's girlfriend, offered to help us with our hair."

"Who's Regan?" April asked.

"He's our groom," Honey replied.

April nodded. "I could use some help with these curls."

Trixie shook her own curls. "I know exactly what you mean, April."

Everyone laughed when Trixie's long hair fell into Dan's macaroni and cheese. "Ugh!" Trixie exclaimed. "Now I have to go get it out before my hair falls out from this toxic crap!"

"I'll go with you," April volunteered.

"Thanks, April. I'd appreciate it."

When April and Trixie left, Diana practically jumped at Honey. "Is Jim excited about going to the dance?"

Honey replied. "He remembers April and he thought she was cute then. So, yeah, I guess he's excited."

Diana smiled. "I hope they like each other. April is so sane and Jim needs that now." The four Bob-Whites nodded. At that moment, April and Trixie got back. Unfortunately, the bell chose that time to ring, reminding them that they had classes.

After school, they decided to go for a horseback ride. Dan and Trixie reached the stable first and entered.

"Oh," Trixie exclaimed, stopping so suddenly she caused Dan to bump into her. He put his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. Trixie elbowed him. Dan jumped and looked up. What he saw made him drop his arms from around her waist.

There, standing right in front of Jupiter's stall, were Regan and Lindsay, obviously caught during their supposed-to-be private embrace. The part that surprised Dan was that both Regan and Lindsay were blushing madly. Dan started laughing, joined by Trixie when Jupiter snickered.

Dan tried to stop laughing. He managed to say, "I knew you both loved horses, but I didn't know you loved them enough to give them a show!" before laughing again.

Regan looked at him. "Dan, don't you have somewhere to be? Like at Mr. Maypenny's?"

"Nope!" Dan answered cheerfully. "I'm going to help exercise the horses today. Besides, I'm not the one trying to get it on in a semi-public stable, now am I? I think you and Lindsay have elsewhere to be." Dan jerked his head in the direction of Regan's apartment.

Regan coughed. "Quite right," he said, dragging a blushing, beet-red-and-getting-darker Lindsay with him. "Don't forget to clean the tack," he called over his shoulder.

When the stable door closed, Dan pulled Trixie closer. "We're finally alone," he said, right before kissing her.

"Mmmm," Trixie moaned, melting into the kiss.

At that moment, the stable again flew open. Jupiter snickered a second time as another couple was caught.

Unlike Regan and Lindsay, Dan and Trixie didn't seem to notice the new visitors. Since they were right in front of his stall by then, Jupiter nudged them apart. Dan tripped over Trixie, knocking her down and then falling on top of her.

Honey, Diana, and Mart were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. Dan glared at Jupiter, who looked smug, as if he was very proud of himself for making everyone laugh.

A few minutes later, the horses were saddled and the teens were riding into the preserve. The boys were forced to listen as the girls yet again talked about the dance. Dan and Mart were going to be tired of that dance before they even got to it.

After they returned to the stable, they cleaned and put away the tack. Then they all left for their respective homes.

* * *

_Friday after school at Honey's:_

The four girls had taken turns getting their showers, washing their hair, and generally primping. They ate dinner in Honey's room while wearing robes so as not to mess up their dresses. Right after dinner, Lindsay knocked on Honey's bedroom door.

Lindsay smiled. "I see you girls are chomping at the bit." They laughed and Lindsay noticed April. "Hi, you must be April. I'm Lindsay. Why don't I do your hair first?"

April nodded. "All right."

Lindsay told April to sit down. "How do you want it to look?" she asked.

After Lindsay had finished each girl's hair and they had gotten dressed, she took pictures. "My best customers," she grinned. She gathered up her things. "I'll check to see if all your dates are here yet."

A few minutes later, she poked her head back in the door. "They're here. Hurry," she whispered.

Not even five minutes later, the girls came downstairs. Honey was glad that Brian and Jim were standing together. It gave her an excuse to walk the full way with April, who seemed to be very nervous. Trixie and Diana also walked straight to their respective dates.

They took two cars to the Sleepyside Junior/Senior High School gym. Dan and Trixie rode with Mart and Diana in Brian's car while April and Jim rode with Brian and Honey in Jim's car.

* * *

_In Brian's car:_

Dan and Trixie were talking softly in the backseat while Mart and Diana held hands in the front seat. Mart glanced back at Dan and Trixie and laughed. He was happy that his best friend and sister had found happiness. He had given up his misgivings about their relationship when he saw how they interacted together. Mart was sure Dan would never try to talk Trixie into doing anything she didn't want to do. Mart looked at Diana. She was gorgeous. He couldn't believe she had chosen him out of every guy in Sleepyside.

* * *

_In Jim's car:_

Brian and Honey were happily holding hands when she realized April had been silent since she had gotten into the car. "April, how is Mart doing in calculus now?"

Brian looked at April sharply. "Mart's having trouble? He never said anything to me about it."

Honey rolled her eyes and pushed Brian back into the seat. "He passed the last test, thanks to April."

"What did April have to do with it?" Jim asked.

Honey nudged April. "I tutored him," April said quickly.

* * *

_School parking lot:_

"Glad to see you can get here even with your eyes on Diana," Brian said to Mart.

Mart shrugged. "No problem. It was easy when I knew I could stare uninterrupted at her once we got here."

Everyone laughed, even April, who had loosened up during the short drive.

* * *

_In the gym:_

The seven Bob-Whites plus April claimed a spot on the bleachers, the whole floor having been claimed for dancing. The girls were talking while they waited for the guys to bring their drinks.

"April, I noticed Jim's arm around your shoulders as we walked inside," Trixie commented, a knowing gleam in her eye.

April nodded happily. "Do you think he likes me? We talked a bit during the ride."

Honey looked at April seriously. "What's not to like? If he doesn't like you, then my brother is a dumb duck." Trixie and Diana nodded, backing up Honey's words.

The guys came back right then with the drinks. The girls thanked their respective dates.

About twenty minutes later, they were all on the dance floor. Dan asked Jim if he could dance with April per Trixie's request.

When Jim was dancing with Trixie, she asked, "Jim, how do you feel about April?"

"I like her. She's really sweet, smart, pretty-"

Trixie laughed. "I get the idea. Just try not to hurt her, okay? If you like her the way she likes you, that's great."

Jim nodded. "You all like her, don't you?" Trixie nodded. "That's good, because I think I really do like her that way," Jim concluded.

A slow song came on just then and Dan came back to reclaim Trixie while Jim asked April to dance again.

The lights suddenly went out. Even the music stopped playing. Suddenly, someone yelled, "Hey, this is great! We can make out on school property and not get caught!"

Someone replied, "Or more, as long as it's over before they get the lights back on."

Trixie recognized the first voice as Mart's, but she didn't know the second voice. Still, she just couldn't resist yelling, "I'm staying away from the Minute Man!"

Dan was laughing so hard his whole body was shaking. He clutched at Trixie to remain standing, but accidentally pulled her down, too. When the lights came back on, Dan and Trixie were sitting in the middle of the dance floor.

Honey walked over and said, "It seems like you two are having trouble staying on your feet lately."

Dan and Trixie both laughed with Honey and Diana, Mart, and April, who had also walked over, joining in. They were all remembering the day before in the stable. Brian and Jim looked confused. "Are you two tripping a lot or something?" Brian asked. Honey tried to explain, but she was laughing too hard at the situation and at the looks on Brian and Jim's faces.

Finally, April caught her breath and turned to Jim and Brian. "You see," she began, "Dan and Trixie were making out in the stable, right in front of Jupe's stall-" April couldn't go on because she started laughing again.

Mart continued. "We came in, then Jupe snickered--sounded like he was laughing--and they didn't notice at all!" He had to stop then, too. Jim and Brian were seriously thinking of having their laughing hyena friends committed.

Diana took over the story. "Jupe head-butted Dan in the back and Dan knocked Trixie down and fell on top of her!" Diana was talking on a laugh.

Honey finished the story. "Then Jupe nodded his head and he looked so smug!"

Brian and Jim laughed in a way that said they clearly didn't get it and were afraid their friends were crazy.

Everyone calmed down as the music came on and groaned when Principal Stratton announced the last dance. The group paired off into their original arriving couples.

After the song was over, they all made plans to meet back at the Manor House, because Miss Trask had offered to have a house party after the dance. They decided to keep the previous passenger arrangements.

* * *

_Manor House:_

The first thing the group did was head into the kitchen to 'raid the icebox' as Jim put it. They discussed the happenings at the dance. They decided that the lights going out had to be a prank. After eating their fill, they went upstairs and separated, the girls to Honey's room and the guys to Jim's room.

The girls took turns sneaking across the hall to listen at Jim's door. Honey went first. She came back quickly. "April!" she yelled in a whisper. "Jim thinks you're really nice and really pretty!"

April blushed with pleasure. "I think he's such a hottie," she said.

April decided to go next. When she came back, she looked slyly at Trixie. "Your brothers are telling Dan that if he ever acts on what the look he had on his face was when you came down the stairs, with or without your permission, they will personally geld him and put him in the barn with Jupiter."

The girls laughed. "I guess it's my turn," Trixie said, getting up from the floor. In minutes, she was back, this time with news for Diana. "Mart is very happy you two are together," Trixie told Diana. "He now thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread."

Diana gracefully stood. "By process of elimination, I think it's my turn to go hear about Honey." Diana was right and she proved it when she got back. "Honey, your brother is currently threatening your boyfriend about liberties not yet taken. Jim is adamant about those liberties, and says they will never be taken."

"Quick!" Trixie yelled. "Break up with Mart! You're starting to sound just like him!"

Diana grinned. "Where do you think I got those words from? Mart was doing a running commentary as if he thought he was a sports announcer or something. Only thing is, he was kind of like those translators on TV. He was saying almost exactly the same thing in a different language."

The girls laughed and talked for another hour before someone knocked on Honey"s door.

"Come in," Honey called.

Jim poked his head inside the door. "We're going to bed. Mart and Dan already went to their room. Don't forget we have to get up early to help Regan with the horses. "Night." He closed the door.

Trixie groaned. "He's right."

Diana got up from Honey's bed. "April and I better get to our room then. You know how much I hate getting up early."

"You don't snore, do you?" April asked, teasing Diana.

Diana snorted. "I surely do not. Do you?" Diana teased back.

"Nope," April declared.

Any further conversation between the two was missed by Trixie and Honey as April closed Honey's door. Honey and Trixie got into bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Trixie's last thought was _Who would turn off the power to the gym, even as a prank?_

* * *

Thanks to the real April and Lindsay for their approval, and to great betas for editing! I can't do it alone! Especially without the characters that are borrowed from Random House. No money is being made off them.


	10. Prankster's Paradise

_Saturday morning:_

Celia, knocking on their bedroom doors, awakened the Bob-Whites, plus April. They didn't know it, but they all responded the same way, by groaning softly and cursing themselves for staying up so late. Celia called out, "Breakfast is almost ready. It will be on the table in five minutes!"

The call of breakfast made Mart immediately jump up and get dressed. Because everyone knew Mart and his appetite, they rushed around to get ready too.

Diana, of course, was the last one down. She smiled at April, who had made her a plate and kept it safe from Mart. _Strange_, thought Diana. _The girl whose butt I totally wanted to kick is turning into a really sweet friend._

The Bob-Whites talked and joked throughout breakfast, their conversation focusing on the power outage at the dance. They concluded that it must have been just a prankster playing a joke. They hoped the prankster wouldn't get into too much trouble; after all, the whole thing was funny overall. When everyone was finished eating, Diana and April packed their things so they could go to Diana's house. Earlier that morning, Diana had invited April to ride Goldenrod, the new palomino that Diana's parents had recently bought, around the Lynch estate. Diana would ride Sunny. Dan had to go help Mr. Maypenny.

Everyone walked out of the front door, and they suddenly stopped and stared in horror. There, right in front of the steps, was a large pile of sugar. Crawling all over the sugar were some of the biggest fire ants any of them had ever seen.

"Someone must have dropped a bag of sugar and forgot about it," Trixie commented, almost dismissing it from her mind.

"Well, let's wait on the horses and run to town for some fire ant killer," Jim said.

April and Diana decided to stay for a while longer. They all managed to squeeze into the wagon, only to discover that the car wouldn"t start. Jim and Brian sighed and exited the car. They opened the hood and peered inside. There was a copperhead lying curled up on the engine; it was obviously seeking the heat. Brian looked around for a long stick. When he had found one, he told Jim to stand back. As soon as Jim complied, Brian worked the stick under the snake and slung it towards the woods quickly. The snake glared at Brian before slithering away, preferring not to battle with this particular human. Jim noticed that the distributor cap was unscrewed and lying on the ground near the car. He picked it up, vaguely wondering how that happened, and then he replaced it, making sure to tighten it.

Finally, they were on their way downtown. They went to the hardware store and bought the strongest ant killer available. Within twenty minutes, they were back at Manor House taking care of the ants. After all the ants they could see had quit moving, Dan went to find the hose at Trixie's request. After a quick spray, the sugar was no longer visible. Mart sprayed more ant killer around the water trail just in case.

Dan left to go to Mr. Maypenny's cabin and April and Diana went to Diana's house. The rest of the Bob-Whites went to the stables, laughing at their sudden bad luck.

"Well," said Trixie, remembering when she and Honey had first met Jim, "Bad things come in threes, so what's next?" she asked, counting the two car problems as one.

Honey laughed. "As long as I don't get thrown by one of the horses, I'm not sure I care right now."

But Honey wasn't the one thrown. Not five minutes after Jim had mounted Jupiter, he was on his back, gazing dazedly at the canopy of leaves above him. Jupe was wildly galloping into the woods, brushing against the trees. Brian and Starlight went after Jupe while Trixie and Honey made sure Jim was okay. Mart was holding the reins of Lady, Strawberry, and Susie. Jim was, fortunately, okay, except for having had the wind knocked out of him. Just as he was breathing normally, Brian came back with Jupe, who was still acting strangely and was trying to rub his left side against anything he could come in contact with. Jim shrugged and led Jupiter to the stable.

Once in the stable, Jim was rubbing Jupe's nose. "What's wrong, big guy?" Jim asked quietly. Jupiter persisted in rubbing his side, this time against the stall gate. Jim finally got the hint and unsaddled Jupiter. Stuck to the horse's side was a huge burr. Jim scratched his head, wondering where that had come from. He shrugged and yelled for Regan.

Regan and Lindsay came running from the direction of Regan's apartment. Jim averted his eyes from Lindsay, barely refraining from blushing. He hoped that she would soon realize that her shirt was on inside-out and backwards. Luckily, she did and stepped into the tack room, closing the door behind her. She was back very soon.

"What's wrong, Jim? Are you okay?" Regan asked, noticing how dirty Jim was.

"Jupe brushed me off," Jim replied sourly. "I want to know who was in the stable between the times that you were and we came in."

"No one that I know of," Regan answered. "How did Jupe manage to brush you off?"

"About three trees did it," Jim said.

"Since when does Jupe try to rid himself from you?" Regan asked.

"Ever since he somehow got a burr under the saddle, biting into his side, I guess," Jim replied.

"He had what?" Regan yelled, not really asking a question. "How the hell did that happen?"

Jim told him about Jupiter's actions as everyone else entered the stable and started to groom their horses.

A couple of hours later, April and Diana came back. Dan was right behind them. April noticed that Jim was upset and asked him to go for a walk.

Once they were in the woods, April asked Jim what was wrong. Jim filled her in quickly.

April shook her head. "This is so weird. There were how many things? The lights at the gym, the sugar and ants, the snake and distributor cap, and now a burr under Jupe's saddle, that's four strange things."

Jim laughed. "You'll get used to it. Strange things always happen around the Bob-Whites."

April, having stopped in a clearing, twirled her hair around her finger, looking at the ground. She glanced at Jim from the corner of her eye. It was now or never, and she didn't want to lose her nerve. "Jim," she almost whispered. "There's something I need to do"

Jim smiled at her, trying to put her at ease. "What is it you need to do?"

April went red in the face. All of a sudden, she stood on her tiptoes and brushed his lips with a kiss. Then she turned and fled.

Jim was so stunned that he could only watch her run away.

* * *

_At the Stable:_

Trixie had watched Jim and April walk away together. Dan noticed the small smile on Trixie's face and asked about it.

"I just want them to be happy," Trixie answered. "I think they could be."

"Together?" Dan asked her. He was all for Jim and April being happy together, especially considering that he was still a little insecure about Jim and Trixie's relationship, not that he would ever tell anyone.

Trixie smiled. "Together would be nice for them," she said, letting Dan know she knew where his thoughts were.

* * *

_Back in the preserve:_

Jim shook his head as if to clear the fogginess that suddenly overwhelmed his brain. He could barely see April now. He was grateful that his legs were longer than hers were. He ran as fast as he could to catch up with her. He was about five feet behind her when he tackled her. They hit the ground together and he immediately rolled over and sat up, allowing April to do the same.

"Why did you run?" Jim asked her quietly, taking notice of her blushing-red face.

"I was afraid."

"You were afraid of what?" Jim asked her softly.

"I don't exactly make a habit of kissing guys," April retorted, her embarrassment making her sarcastic.

"Can I give you some advice about that?"

"What?" April asked in a small voice.

Jim smiled. "Don't kiss a guy unless you're going to give him a chance to kiss you back."

April was surprised. "You wanted to kiss me?"

Jim laughed. "I wanted to kiss you during the dance and after it."

April blushed, but with pleasure this time. "Well, what's stopping you?"

Jim laughed. "Not a thing." He leaned over and began kissing her thoroughly, glad that this time they were both participating, not noticing anything but each other.

* * *

Dan and Trixie were walking along in their own little world, talking softly. Their only excuse was that they were only paying attention to each other and nothing else when they literally tripped over the couple making out while sitting on the ground.

Dan burst out laughing while Trixie, April, and Jim blushed. Dan decided to see how much redder everyone could get. He decided to make a comment. "Hey, if only Honey and Brian and Diana and Mart were here, we could have us a bone fide make-out party," he said in a goofy voice, slyly glancing at the three faces surrounding. _Yes, they could get redder. What do you know?_ He chuckled to himself.

Jim cleared his throat. "I think it's about time we all went back to Manor House. I don't think we should be talking anymore about, ahem, make out parties." Jim blushed just saying the words.

* * *

_At Manor House:_

Brian met the group as they exited the woods. "Moms has called. She wants all the Bob-Whites at Crabapple Farm, right now."

April stammered. "I need to be getting home anyway."

Brian shook his head. "April, you may as well come. You've been with us the whole time; you may as well be here for this."

Trixie was feeling afraid. "Brian, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," her normally stable brother sounded anything but stable right now. "Moms just said something about a prank."

Dan's face lost all expression, telling Trixie he wasn't eager to find out what the latest happening was. Dan only used his blank expression when he was afraid of feeling so much that he might show too much without realizing it.

The somber group of seven Bob-Whites and April slowly made their way to Crabapple Farm, dreading every step they took.

* * *

_At Crabapple Farm:_

Mrs. Belden met them at the door and motioned for them to go ahead of her into the living room, absent-mindedly grabbing a plate of cookies to take with her. When everyone was sitting down, Trixie looked around at everyone's faces. Dan was still expressionless, April, Brian, Jim, and Mart looked apprehensive, and Diana and Honey were terrified. Trixie knew the look on her face matched Diana's and Honey's faces.

Brian took the initiative. "Moms, what happened? Is Bobby all right? Is something wrong with Dad?"

Mrs. Belden shook her head. "Bobby's at the Lynch's place, and your father's still at work. I wanted you all for something else."

Trixie couldn't contain herself. "Moms, I'll just die if you don't tell us. Please, tell us what's going on."

Mrs. Belden took a deep breath. "Something has happened." Then she called for Reddy. Nothing happened, so she went over behind the recliner and dragged Reddy out from behind it.

The whole room gasped. The poor dog's fur had been cut so short that Reddy was practically shaved. He whined pitifully in the back of his throat as he felt everyone staring at him.

Trixie was the first to get over her shock. "Who would have done this to him?"

Mrs. Belden shook her head. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"When did it happen?" Honey asked quietly.

"I let him out this morning. He ran straight into the preserve. He came home right before I called the Manor House to ask you all to come," Mrs. Belden replied.

Mart had gotten up from the couch to move to the floor. He was petting Reddy and murmuring in the now shorthaired dog's ear. Diana had sat down on the floor, one hand on Mart's shoulder and the other petting Reddy, reassuring him that he was still loved.

Honey started crying, so Brian moved over to her and put his arm around her in a gesture of comfort. Honey turned her face into Brian's shoulder, hugging him as she cried. Brian's eyes were moist as well.

Trixie was so angry that she was shaking. Dan put both his arms around her, holding her in a tight hug. Dan knew Trixie well enough that she was wanting to get out of there, find the fur that was cut off of the dog and strangle whoever did it. The hairs weren't long enough to wind around someone's neck, but Dan had no doubt that Trixie would find a way to make a rope from it.

April had gone still, barely breathing, when she saw Reddy. She was starting to feel light-headed and dizzy from lack of oxygen when she noticed Jim shaking her. "Breathe!" he commanded. April didn't much like his tone, but was touched that he had noticed something was wrong with her, especially when she herself hadn't noticed.

A few minutes later, Trixie broke away from Dan with the excuse she had to get outside the house for a few minutes. Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream reverberated through the house. There was a traffic jam as everyone tried to leave the room at once.

When everyone had sorted themselves out and got outside, they found Trixie staring at a stuffed toy Irish setter dog that had been ripped open. Stuffing was everywhere. Dan reached for Trixie's hand. He found the note she held. Dan silently read the note.

At that moment, the phone rang. Diana was closest to the door, so she went to answer it. She was back in a minute. "Trixie, it's for you," she announced.

"Thanks, Di," Trixie automatically said as she went inside to the phone. "Hello?" she said, picking up the phone, hoping for a clue. She got what she wanted. The question in her mind was, _Am I lucky I got a clue?_

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks to Chelsea, El, and Kaye for editing, and to April and Lindsay for lending themselves to me and giving their approval. These characters are the property of Random House. No money is being made off them. Review if you want. As far as I'm concerned, reviews are just icing on the cake of writing.


	11. Manor House Arrest

Trixie came out of the house after getting off the phone. In an instant, she was surrounded by everyone. "Who was it?" "Did it have something to do with Reddy?" Everyone was talking at once. Trixie looked pleadingly at her mother.

Mrs. Belden quickly took charge. "Everyone go inside the house. I'm sure that Trixie will tell us what she's found out when everyone is sitting down." Mrs. Belden then proceeded to herd everyone into the living room.

Trixie took a deep breath. "Dan, please hand me the note you took from my hand." Dan wordlessly handed her the crumpled piece of paper. "Now," Trixie continued. "I found this pinned to the stuffed animal outside. It says, 'You thought you could get rid of me. You can't, and now, you need to be punished. All of you do really, but I will accomplish that by punishing just one of you. You won't know who, you won't know when. You just need to know it will happen. By the way, your dog got too curious. You are all very lucky I love animals, or he wouldn't be so lucky to have just gotten a haircut.' The note isn't signed."

Honey asked, "How does it help us then?"

Trixie smiled. "The phone call Di answered was from Sgt. Molinson. He told me that Alexia escaped the mental institution."

That statement caused an uproar. After everyone had calmed down enough to listen, Dan asked one very simple question. "How?"

Trixie sighed. "She had a cousin who worked there. He helped her."

Jim exploded. "How could her own cousin let her go? He had to know that she's crazy!"

April put her hand on Jim's shoulder in a calming gesture that appeared to work. "Jim, let Trixie tell us everything she knows, and then we'll figure out how to deal with it."

"What a smart, sensible girl you are!" Mrs. Belden exclaimed to April. "I think you're a good influence to have around."

April smiled warmly. "That's because I'm an outsider. I don't have close ties to anything that happened before today."

Trixie looked at April. "I'm not so sure about that. Sgt. Molinson told me that Principal Stratton called the police in to get fingerprints of the prankster that cut the power at the dance. The fingerprints found were Alexia's. She must have seen you with Jim."

April's face momentarily paled before becoming set in what could only be described as a determined look. "I say, let her come then. I don't think she really wants to take us all on. The note said she would punish only one person, right?"

Trixie looked at April admiringly. "Yes, that's what the note said. As far as I can tell, there will be four main targets, April, Jim, Dan, and me. Brian, Mart, Diana, and Honey are lesser targets, but should still be careful."

Diana was confused. "Why are you four her main targets?"

Dan answered, "Trix and I are because we freed Jim and caused her capture. Jim is because he doesn't want her. April is because Alexia will probably see April as her replacement. Brian and Mart didn't really do anything to her, Honey just didn't want her with Jim, and you may have punched her, but that wasn't her downfall."

Diana nodded. "That makes sense. I am going to say something, and I dare anyone to say no. From this moment on, we will stay together. All of us, I mean."

Jim shook his head. "Brian and I have classes. We have to get back to campus tomorrow."

Mrs. Belden again took charge. "Don't make any plans yet, Jim. I'm going to call your mother, Diana's mother, April's mother, and Regan." She dialed on the phone. In minutes, the three other mothers and Regan were in the kitchen talking softly with Mrs. Belden. Presently, all five adults came into the living room and sat down in the seats the Bob-Whites had vacated for them.

Mrs. Belden started the conversation. "First of all, we agree with Diana about all of you sticking together until Alexia is caught."

Regan said, "This is to go on indefinitely until then."

April's mother agreed. "That means you too, April. I hope you really like your new friends. I think you're going to be with them for a while."

Mrs. Wheeler presented the plan that all the guardians had come up with. "You will all be moving to Manor House for as long as this takes. You won't be allowed to leave the house without letting someone know where you'll be, and no one will go off alone."

"What about school?" Jim wanted to know.

Mrs. Wheeler smiled. "You will all be doing home schooling for a while. I've hired three teachers to come out to Manor House. Brian and Jim, I put a call through to your college. They have promised to send your lectures and work to you, and one of the teachers I hired is a retired professor."

"Why three teachers and when did you do this?" asked April, who blushed when everyone laughed. They were all used to Mrs. Wheeler doing everything she thought of as soon as she thought of it.

"I hired three teachers because Honey, Trixie, and Diana are juniors, you, Mart, and Dan are seniors, and Brian and Jim are college freshmen," Mrs. Wheeler answered with a smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wheeler, not only for hiring the teachers, but for opening you home indefinitely to six extra teenagers," Trixie said, earning an appreciative look from Mrs. Belden.

Mrs. Belden stood. "Brian, Mart, and Trixie, go pack a week's worth of clothes. Diana, Dan, and April, your mothers and uncle will go home with you for necessities. You will be at the Manor House in an hour."

* * *

_At Manor House:_

After being inside for a full week, Trixie was starting to get cabin fever. She could tell that Dan was too. The only time they had been outside so far was when they all had been sitting on the veranda after supper.

It was now Saturday afternoon, and Trixie was beyond restless. April, Diana, Honey, and Lindsay had taken over the big-screen TV in the living room and were watching _Mean Girls_ with plans to follow that with _A Cinderella Story_. Brian, Jim, Mart, and Regan were in the den with plans to watch _The Fast and the Furious_ followed by _Too Fast, Too Furious_.

Trixie had been happy when Lindsay had started visiting every day. Lindsay was trying to take their minds off the basic house arrest.

Trixie didn't want to watch another movie. She wandered into the library instead. She found what she was looking for without realizing she was looking. "Dan!" she exclaimed.

Since his back was to her, he jumped. "Trixie, I didn't hear you come in."

"What are you doing?"

Dan sighed. "I was just looking out the window, wishing I could be out there."

Trixie's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Nothing's happened in a week. Why don't we?"

"Trixie," Dan reminded her. "We're not supposed to go without the whole group and probably an armed guard."

Trixie shrugged. "Well, let's sneak outside anyway."

Dan's lips slowly curved into a smile. "Why don't we?" he echoed.

They quietly but nonchalantly walked to the door leading to the veranda. In seconds, they were through the door, running gleefully into the preserve towards Crabapple Farm and Ten Acres. They were almost to the Ten Acres property line when they stopped in a small clearing.

* * *

_Back At Manor House:_

The girls had just finished watching the first movie and April was already tired of movies for the day. She figured that maybe a book would ease her boredom.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jim caught movement from the door that Mart had left open when he went to get a snack. Jim looked and saw April heading for the library.

Jim walked into the library, closing the door behind him.

April turned around and smiled at him. "I was just looking far a book to relieve my boredom. I hope that's okay?"

Jim nodded. "Of course. But I think I know of a better way to relieve boredom."

"Oh? What's that?" April asked, smiling uncertainly.

"This," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Stop," April said, holding up her hand.

"Why?" Jim asked.

"I just thought we'd be more comfortable sitting on the couch," April smiled as she saw Jim's face change from confusion to pleasure.

Jim nodded. "There's definitely merit in that statement."

April giggled as she led him to the couch. "Stay away from Mart. You're starting to sound like him."

That was the last thing either said for a long while.

* * *

Regan came in after _A Cinderella Story_ was over to remind Lindsay that they had plans for dinner. Lindsay hugged Diana and Honey good-bye and left.

Diana stood up and stretched as Brian walked into the living room. "Guess I'll go see what Mart's up to," she announced, giving Honey a hard look and a nod towards Brian.

Diana found Mart in the den with a huge bowl of popcorn in his lap. "I've been anticipating your visit here ever since Brian walked out of here seeking Honey."

Diana giggled. "Stop it, Mart. You can talk normally when it's just me."

Mart wiggled his eyebrows. "Talking wasn't what I had in mind."

Diana giggled again as Mart drew her into a kiss.

Honey and Brian were sitting with their arms around each other, talking softly. Honey was smiling on the outside and fuming on the inside. She wanted to be kissing Brian, but he had been reserved since her disastrous party.

She finally interrupted him in mid-sentence. "Brian, why don't you ever kiss me anymore?"

"What are you talking about, Honey?"

"You haven't really kissed me since that party I had."

"Is that what you want?" Brian asked, carefully.

"Don't you ever want to kiss me?" Honey asked fearfully.

Brian looked deeply into her eyes. "All the time," he said softly.

"Then why don't you? At least when we're alone," she amended.

"Is that what you want?" She nodded. "Okay," he said, leaning towards her.

About six-thirty, Celia had the frustrating job of rounding up all the Bob-Whites and April for dinner. She usually didn't mind, but this time they weren't all in the same place. She found three couples but couldn't find Dan and Trixie. She went to the dining room, where she had sent everyone else. "Has anyone seen Dan or Trixie? I can't find them anywhere in the house." Although she was secretly glad that she hadn't found them upstairs, she was worried.

Brian and Mart were worried. "What do you mean, you can't find them? Brian asked. "They are supposed to be around here somewhere."

At that moment, Dan burst into the dining room. "Trixie and I snuck outside. I don't know what happened exactly, but I woke up on the ground and Trixie was gone! I can't find her!"

The news upset everyone. Celia had to admit that she would have rather found them upstairs. There was a mad rush to the door as all the Bob-Whites and April ran out of the room. Celia screamed. It was the only way she knew of to get their attention. "Tell me which way you two went, Dan, and I'll call the police."

Dan took a deep breath. "We were almost to the property line of Ten Acres. We were just running through the woods at first, but then we stopped and I kissed her. That's all I remember until I came to on the ground." The teenagers ran outside towards Ten Acres with Dan in the lead. He stopped when he got to the clearing. "This is where we were. What's near here? Where could she be?"

Jim answered. "Nothing much really. Just the ruins of Uncle James's house."

Honey yelled, "The summerhouse," and took off running.

Everyone ran off, seemingly chasing Honey. About twenty feet away from the summerhouse, Honey stopped so suddenly that she caused a major human collision. Everyone was about to ask Honey why she stopped when they heard Trixie and Alexia arguing.

"How can you say those things to me when I hold your life in my hands?" screamed Alexia.

Honey held her arms out to stop the guys from trying to save Trixie. If Alexia knew they were here, Alexia might actually kill her.

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it by now!" Trixie yelled back.

"You know I'm only waiting until your friends realize you're missing. I want them to hear you scream as you die! It's the only way I can punish all of you!"

Honey no longer had to work to keep the others back once they heard that.

"Why do you want to punish us?" Trixie asked exasperatedly.

"You took Jim away from me! Now you've filled his head with all sorts of lies so he doesn't want me now! That's why you must be punished!"

"Jim only thought of you as a friend! You may have given him certain 'benefits,' but you were only a friend to him. And _you_ are the one who confessed all to him! I didn't have to tell him a thing!"

"You just want him back!" Alexia accused.

Trixie sighed. "I am with Dan! I'm happy with him!"

"You love Jim!" Alexia just didn't know when to let go.

"Of course I do. He's a good friend. But he's only a friend."

"I will have my revenge against you, and then I will go find that tramp he took to that dance. Do you think I didn't see them kissing in the woods?"

"I don't care what you say you will do, you won't do any of it! That includes calling my friend April a tramp! Where do you get your words anyway? The seventies?"

The next thing Alexia knew, Trixie had grabbed her by her hair. Trixie slammed Alexia's head against the wall, knocking her out cold.

Honey couldn't restrain everyone once they heard total silence. She didn't even try; in fact, she led the group to the door. They all burst in, only to find Trixie sitting on one of the chairs.

She was looking at Alexia's still body. Dan rushed over to Trixie and took her into his arms. Brian knelt down to check on Alexia. Mart and Diana ran down to Crabapple Farm to call the police and let them know the latest events.

Jim slipped one arm around April as reassurance as he looked in disgust at Alexia. April led Jim outside.

Honey knelt by Brian. "Is she okay?" she asked, not really caring.

Brian nodded. "She's just knocked out."

Mart and Diana came back reporting that the cops were almost there.

Five minutes later, The Beldens, Wheelers, Lynches, and Regan were surrounding the Bob-Whites and April, assuring the girl that her mother was on her way. Five minutes after that, just as Alexia was regaining consciousness, the police showed up to take her back into custody.

"Put her in a place where she doesn't have any relatives working," Trixie suggested.

* * *

_Sunday at Crabapple Farm:_

Jim and Brian were about to leave to get back to campus and giving special good-byes to their respective girlfriends. Mart and Diana, not soon to be separated, were also participating in good-byes after a lunch served by Mrs. Belden. Dan and Trixie had received identical punishments. They were both grounded for the next two weekends.

"They didn't say we were grounded during the school week," Trixie said with a positively evil grin on her face.

Dan laughed, wondering if he was getting to know a new side of Trixie or if he would soon be accused of being a bad influence on her. "We'll see what we can do," he promised. Then he kissed her.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks to Chelsea, El, and Kaye for editing. Thanks to April for character approval, and Lindsay for the same, plus the title. Thanks to Random House for not suing me for using their characters. No money is being made off them.

Also, since the Songs is complete, I've decided to unveil a new story next week. I hope this chapter is enjoyed and you get excited about a new story.


	12. Alone With You

It was Wednesday, all groundings were long over, and the B.W.G.'s were at their normal table. Honey was wondering where April was. Just as Honey was about to voice the thought, April came hurrying to the table.

"Guess what!" she exclaimed. "Jim's coming home for Thanksgiving! Today!"

Honey nodded. "Brian is too."

Diana winked at Mart. "Should we have a party?"

"No!" cried everyone else at the table.

Diana laughed. "I was just joking. Mart and I have a day-date on Saturday, anyway. We're going to Wimpy's for lunch, and then going to the Cameo."

Trixie smiled. "Dan and I are going on a picnic."

April could hardly sit still. "Jim invited me to go riding."

Honey shrugged. "I don't know what Brian and I are going to do. I'm leaving it up to him."

That afternoon, the Bob-Whites and April were at the clubhouse, anxiously awaiting the arrival of their two oldest members. With an hour left before dinnertime, the clubhouse door finally opened, revealing Brian and Jim. April and Honey both got up so fast that the chairs they had been sitting in fell over in a simultaneous crash.

Honey launched herself at Brian, barely giving him time to catch her. Luckily, he did, and squeezed her as hard as she was squeezing him.

April walked over to Jim at a more sedate pace, yet just as excited as Honey. April put the differences down to length of relationship. Jim wasn't so restrained. He almost ran to April and swept her in the tightest hug she had ever known, knocking the breath from her chest. She was just getting her breathing back to normal when Jim leaned down to kiss her. Forgetting that they had an audience, April kissed him back with every bit of emotion she had, letting him know just how much she missed him.

Brian and Jim hadn't been home to visit since the weekend that Alexia was arrested for the second time, and Honey and April had felt almost every minute of the separation.

April and Jim broke apart, blushing, when they heard a sudden round of applause. They looked at each other, then around the room. They turned redder when they realized everyone was looking at them. Jim was actually redder than April was, embarrassed at having given into his impulses.

After a while, everyone left for their respective homes and families for dinner.

* * *

The next day was Thanksgiving, the day of the annual open house at Crabapple Farm. Everyone surrounding Crabapple Farm was in attendance. The Beldens had gotten up early and worked all day to make the open house a success. Luckily, there were no club get-togethers that night. Dan was spending the night with Regan and Lindsay, and Diana had invited April to spend the night. Honey and Jim were spending the evening together, as were Brian, Mart, and Trixie.

* * *

_At Regan's apartment:_

Mrs. Belden had sent leftovers home with Regan, and Lindsay had volunteered to use them to make sandwiches so Regan and Dan could spend some time together. Lindsay was happy that Dan was spending the night with Regan so she could get to know him a little better. She had finished the sandwiches and was pouring drinks to take into the living room when Dan came into the kitchen to help her carry everything.

"Great timing, Bucko," she teased Dan.

Dan smiled back. "Always," he retorted.

They carried everything into the living room on trays and sat down to eat. They were halfway finished when Regan put his sandwich down and looked at Dan. "You're not pushing Trixie to take steps she's not ready for, are you?"

Dan swallowed a half-chewed bite with difficulty. He gulped some of his soda and looked back at Regan. "No, Uncle Bill, I'm not. But why would you believe that I'm letting Trixie set the pace? And before you get worried, all we've done is kiss. For your information, I haven't even felt her up." Dan was so insulted that he momentarily forgot about Lindsay's presence.

Regan held up one hand in a peace gesture. "I'm not worried. I just wanted to be sure you knew your limits."

Dan rolled his eyes. "You didn't have to bring that up in front of Lindsay, you know."

Regan laughed. "Yes, I did, Dan. If she's here, you'll think about your words better, instead of asking why I'm concerned."

Dan nodded. "Oh, so you mean that with Lindsay here, I wouldn't ask you what right you had to ask me, when I know that you two have done a lot more than kiss."

Regan and Lindsay, who had been sitting there looking like she was watching a tennis match, both blushed. Dan laughed and got up to put his dishes in the sink. Then, as Regan came into the kitchen with his and Lindsay's dishes, he glared at Dan. Dan laughed again and took off running to the guest room in the apartment.

Regan walked back into the living room where Lindsay had stood up and was in the process of stretching. He sneaked behind her and put his arms around her waist. "I thought he'd never go to his room," Regan teasingly complained, whispering in her ear.

* * *

_At Diana's:_

April and Diana were sitting on Diana's bed with a huge bowl of popcorn between them. They had exhausted the topic of what everyone else was doing that night and they were now ready to talk about one of the most important topics. They were just waiting to see who would start the conversation.

April ran out of patience waiting for Diana to start talking, so she jumped in. "You wouldn't believe how surprised I was when Jim kissed me yesterday in front of everyone."

Diana snorted. "Yeah, right, you sure looked surprised."

April laughed. "Well, I was surprised for a nanosecond or so, until I forgot everyone was there."

Diana nodded in approval. "That must have been some kiss. Good for Jim. I can promise you, though, that you weren't as surprised as the rest of us were. I couldn't imagine him doing that in a million years."

"Has Mart ever done that to you? Made you forget your surroundings and everyone else who were, or could have been, there?"

"You have no idea," Diana said, before she stopped talking and let the memories wash over her. _There was the night after the party at Honey's..._

April was shaking her. "Diana? Are you all right? You checked out on me."

Diana shook her head. "Sorry, my mind went away on me."

April laughed. "You must have been thinking about Mart. I do that too, sometimes, when I think about Jim."

Diana quickly hugged April. "Thanks for understanding."

Diana sat back down, upsetting the bowl of popcorn. Both girls laughed as they started cleaning it up.

* * *

_At Manor House:_

Jim and Honey were sitting in the kitchen, splitting a piece of pumpkin pie. Honey couldn't believe it, but she felt at a loss trying to think up a topic of conversation with Jim. That had never happened before. Luckily, Jim didn't have the same problem.

"So how are things at school? It must be hard for you to see Diana and Mart and Dan and Trixie together, while Brian's not there," he commented.

Honey nodded. "It was, before you and April got together. Now I feel more comfortable when they're all being couple-y, because April and I are fifth wheels together."

Jim looked away from Honey to stare at the wall behind her. "Honey, about April-"

"Oh, Jim!" Honey exclaimed. "You're not going to dump her, are you?"

Jim shook his head slowly. "No, I don't want to break up with her. Honey, I-I-I-"

"You what?" Honey asked slowly, not sure if she wanted to know.

"I love her," Jim said in a rush.

Honey sighed, wishing she hadn't prodded April to reveal her feelings during one of their many recent sleepovers. "Have you told her?"

Jim shook his head. "I don't know how to tell her. I'd hate to open my mouth and have nothing come out, or worse, something stupid."

Honey nodded. "I say, just tell her. Tomorrow. Didn't you two plan to get together?"

It was Jim's turn to nod. "We made plans to go riding."

"Tell her then." Honey got up and gave Jim a hug. "I'm exhausted. I think it's time for me to go to bed. Remember, tell her."

She was gone before Jim could reply. He finished his piece of pie, lost in thought.

* * *

_At Crabapple Farm:_

Bobby was in bed asleep, in spite of his insisting that he wasn't tired. Brain, Mart and Trixie were talking in Trixie's room.

Brian was telling his brother and sister about how he was doing in school. After unsuccessfully stifling a yawn, Trixie interrupted.

"What are you and Honey doing tomorrow?" she asked.

Brian was surprised by Trixie's subject change. He shrugged. "I don't know. Everyone is already doing the things I had thought of."

"What are you verbalizing? There are a plethora of things to do," Mart told him.

Brian sighed. "You and Diana are going to Wimpy's and the movies, April and Jim are going riding, and Trixie and Dan are having a picnic, even though it's cold outside."

Trixie laughed. "We're having an indoor picnic at Mr. Maypenny's cabin. We're going to spread out a blanket and sit on the floor to eat."

"Well, I just don't know what Honey and I will do," Brian repeated.

"I have a proposal," Mart began. "Moms and Dad are taking Bobby to White Plains to buy new apparel tomorrow. Why don't you distribute an invitation to Honey to come over and have some time unaccompanied by the presence of others?"

Brian slowly smiled. "I think I will. I'll call her in the morning. Now, Trixie, what have you and Dan been doing? He hasn't been pushing you, has he?"

Mart laughed as Trixie rolled her eyes. "Brian," Trixie began, "First of all, no, he's not. Second, Mart gives me those lectures every time Dan and I go out, so you're a little behind. Third, it's not really any of your business. Do you hear me asking if you're pushing Honey? No, you don't," Trixie answered her own question.

Mart laughed at the expression on Brian's face. Brian scowled at him. "Trixie," Brian began. "You don't have to ask that question, because you know I would never push Honey to do anything she didn't want to do. And quit laughing at me, Mart. It's called respect, or have you pushed Diana?"

Mart blushed. "I haven't pushed her," he said indignantly. "I need the bathroom," he mumbled on his way out the door.

"What was that about?" Brian asked Trixie.

Trixie shrugged. "It's my guess that either he wants to push her, or that she's willing."

Soon after, Mart came back and they all bid each other a good night.

* * *

_The next day:_

_At the stable:_

Jeeves, The Lynches' chauffer, dropped April off at Manor House. She went directly to the stables where she had agreed to meet Jim. He had Lady and Jupiter saddled up and waiting.

"Am I late?" she asked anxiously.

"No," Jim answered. "I just finished saddling them up."

April nodded. "Well, should we go?"

Jim laughed. "No, I just figured we'd saddle the horses, and then we'd leave them here while we took a short walk."

April laughed with him. "I think that, because you went to so much trouble, we should go ahead and take the horses with us."

Jim nodded. "I think the horses agree," he said, as Jupe nudged Jim towards the door.

Once outside, April and Jim mounted the horses and trotted them into the preserve. April was surprised that she knew where she was. Jim had led her to the clearing where she had first kissed him.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, blushing at the memory.

"I thought I'd give you another chance to kiss me the correct way in the same clearing."

April slid off Lady and tied the reins to a nearby branch. "And I'm supposed to do this while you're still up there?" she asked, looking at Jim who was still on Jupe.

Jim took his cue to get off Jupe and tether him next to Lady. "How's this?"

April smiled. "Perfect," she said, sliding her arms around Jim's neck and leaning in to kiss him.

A little while later, they realized they needed to return the horses.

After the horses were groomed and the tack was put away, they went inside Manor House to the library.

* * *

_At Crabapple Farm:_

Jeeves had driven on to drop Diana off at Crabapple Farm. As Diana arrived, Mr. and Mrs. Belden were in the process of rounding up Bobby for the shopping excursion. As soon as they had left, Mart came downstairs to meet Diana.

"Brian said we could use his car instead of the wagon," Mart announced.

Diana nodded. "Okay, then are you ready to go to lunch?"

"Just let me get my coat," Mart said, doing exactly that.

A few minutes later, they were in the car headed into Sleepyside. When they arrived at Wimpy's, Mart signaled Diana to wait in the car for a moment. He then surprised her by getting out and running around the car to open her door.

"Why, Mart, I didn't know you were such a gentleman," Diana said, her voice lowered almost to a whisper as she blushed with pleasure.

As they ate, Diana asked what Mart, Brian, and Trixie had talked about the night before.

Mart's ears reddened. "Not much. How about you and April? What did you two talk about?"

Diana shrugged. "Not much. Just girl stuff." Diana didn't want to admit that he was one of their two main topics. "So what movie should we see?"

They spent the rest of their lunch happily debating between the latest chick flick and action 'manly' movie.

By the time they walked to the Cameo, they had compromised on a movie that was equally 'mushy', in Mart's words, and had enough explosions, in Diana's words.

_At Mr. Maypenny's Cabin:_

Trixie had packed a picnic basket and walked through the preserve to meet Dan at the cabin. When Dan answered her knock, she was surprised to find that Dan had set out a blanket and lit pine-scented incense.

"What's the incense for?" she asked.

"It's too cold to go outside. So I decided to bring at least the smell of the outdoors in here."

Trixie turned to the basket and started setting out the food. Dan went to the fridge to get his contribution.

"What do you have?" Trixie asked, when she saw him walking back towards the blanket with his hands behind his back.

"A surprise for you," Dan told her.

Trixie squealed. "What is it?"

Dan smiled at her. He took one hand from behind his back.

Trixie froze. "You bought me a strawberry soda? That's supposed to be a huge surprise? Um, I mean, thanks?"

Dan laughed. "Oh, you wanted the surprise! Oh, I get it. Here," he said softly handing her a small box.

Trixie smiled. "A present? Why?"

Dan shrugged. "I just wanted to."

"Open it," he whispered.

She did. When she saw what he had gotten her, she was confused. Nestled inside the box was the prettiest piece of lapis lazuli, exactly the color of her eyes. She lifted it and noticed it was on a chain.

Dan saw the question in her eyes. "It's a lapis lazuli stone. My mother had one that she always wore. She used to tell me that it was for courage, health, love, and protection. I want all of those for you, so I had a small stone put on a chain for you." He put it around her neck.

Trixie looked at Dan with shining eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

_At Crabapple Farm:_

After the house was empty, except for himself, Brian called Honey and invited her to come down. Since it was cold and Honey would be walking, he heated up some of Mrs. Belden's homemade tomato soup and made grilled cheese sandwiches.

Honey walked in as he was putting the food on the table. "Brian, that smells wonderful," she said by way of greeting.

Brian walked to her and kissed her softly. "Thanks. Now sit down and eat. You feel cold."

Honey laughed. "All right, but only if you serve me some of that wonderful lunch."

"Your wish is my command," Brian playfully bowed to Honey, as he gave her a bowl of soup and a plate with a sandwich.

When they were finished, Brian suggested they watch a video. Honey disagreed. When she told Brian her idea, she won. After spending an hour making out, Honey said she needed something to drink

Brian laughed, agreed, and went to the kitchen. Honey followed. They both found a drink they liked and returned to the living room to watch the movie. Honey snuggled into Brian's side as he put his arm around her. She sighed with contentment, wishing they could stay that way forever.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks, as usual, to April and Lindsay for their approval on their characters. And a HUGE thanks to my editors, Chelsea, El, and Kaye, for reading through this and figuring out what I was trying to say. Sorry for the huge mess, but yes, I was in a hurry... These characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them from Random House. No money is being made off them.


	13. Same Old Expectations

It was Christmas Day. The presents had all been opened and Christmas dinner was over. The Bob-Whites and April had volunteered to help at the soup kitchen in White Plains.

Honey had made the suggestion two weeks before. Everyone except Trixie and Diana had agreed enthusiastically. Trixie and Diana had wanted to spend the entire day with their families and then spend the evening with their boyfriends. They reluctantly signed up with the rest of the B.W.G.'s, because they didn't want everyone else to think they were selfish.

On the way to White Plains, Honey was chattering excitedly about how many people they were going to help, with April chiming in whenever she could.

Trixie, already in a bad mood because Bobby had pitched a fit when they were leaving, said sarcastically, "Honey, we're going to feed people for one day. How much help is that really? Besides, you know the old saying, 'Give a man a fish and you feed him for a day. Teach a man to fish and you feed him his whole life.'"

Honey was surprised at Trixie's attitude. "Trixie, why shouldn't we help those less fortunate? In the past, you've been the main one wanting to help people."

Trixie shrugged. She didn't really want to explain her reasoning because she didn't really understand it herself. No one knew it, but Diana was feeling much the same way. Both girls had recently been feeling claustrophobic in their lives and were desperate to find a way to change that.

* * *

They arrived at the soup kitchen ready to work. Trixie and Diana, because of their sour moods, were sent to work in the back room helping the cooks. Honey, April, Brian, Mart, Jim, and Dan were serving. Honey had tears in her eyes most of the time from seeing how many families were there to eat a real Christmas dinner. She made a quick call to her parents, who approved an idea she had.

She noticed Diana and Trixie taking a break and motioned for them to come to her. When Diana and Trixie were standing in front of Honey, she whispered urgently to them. "I need you to get people's names and find out their stories."

Trixie was perplexed. "You want us to do this, why?" she asked, glancing at Diana.

Honey smiled. "Because Daddy told me I could give out checks to those who deserve it. You know, the ones who have no control over their circumstances. If there are any people like that, Daddy will try to get them a job somewhere, and help them as much as he can. Here is my checkbook. Just fill in the name and give the check to them. I only signed twenty checks, so if you need more, come tell me, or write the checks and bring them to me to sign."

"Um, Honey?" Trixie asked. "I'm not sure we should carry your checkbook around while we do this. Someone might figure out what's going on and invent some sob story. How about if we tell them to come see you and then you can give them the check?"

"That would be fine, too." With that, Honey went back to her job in the serving line.

Diana looked at Trixie. "Honey makes me feel guilty."

Trixie nodded. "Me, too. Should we do this together, or should we split up?"

"Let's go together."

Trixie stopped by the first table. "Hello, I'm Trixie and this is Diana. We were wondering how you ended up here for Christmas?"

The man at the table looked at them. "I'm sorry. You're wasting your time, unless you have something to drink?"

Diana was confused. "You have a full glass of milk on your tray."

"I wasn't talking about milk, missy." The man turned his back to them.

Trixie shuddered and turned to whisper to Diana. "I think we know how he got here. Too bad they don't offer showers here, along with food."

Diana giggled, then clapped a hand over her mouth. "Let's try this table."

Trixie nodded. "You do the talking this time."

Diana walked up to the table, where a family of five was sitting. "Hello, my name is Diana and this is Trixie. We aren't trying to be rude, but we were wondering how you ended up here on Christmas."

The mother smiled and invited the two girls to sit down. Once Diana and Trixie were seated, the father began the story.

"I was working at a pretty good job. We had money to pay for the things we needed, and for some fun stuff, too. Then, the company was downsized and I lost my job. We weren't rich, although we did have a bit saved up. The problem was, we only had enough for six months or so. I was fired eight months ago. With job freezes everywhere, I haven't been able to find another position," he said.

The mother took up the story then. "I've had a bit of luck getting temp jobs, but nothing for long term. We were able to save just enough to get the children one gift apiece and that was about it."

Diana's eyes welled up with tears and Trixie had a lump in her throat. Diana leaned closer to the father. "Do you see that girl with the honey-colored hair working the serving line? Make sure to see her before you leave. Tell her we sent you."

"Why?" asked the man.

Trixie shook her head. "We can't tell you that much, just that you will get a grand surprise if you do."

Diana and Trixie continued to make the rounds, stopping by every table. Most of the stories they heard fell into the first two categories. There were a few different ones, but, overall, they sent about three-quarters of the people to Honey. Luckily, Honey had remembered her father's business cards, and Diana, after talking to her father, told Honey to ask her father to send anyone he couldn't help to the Lynches.

When the volunteering was over, it was too late to do anything as a group. Honey was excited because she had given away a couple thousand dollars, and between Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Lynch, all of those people should find jobs soon. April was happy because she felt she had made a difference. The guys were happy because they made other people happy. The only ones not happy were Diana and Trixie. They were glad that they were able to help so many people and help Honey help so many, but deep down, they were still unhappy.

* * *

Jim dropped Trixie and Diana, who had arranged to spend the night with Trixie, off at Crabapple Farm. Honey and April had been dropped off earlier at April's house. Brian and Mart were staying at the Manor House and Dan was staying with Regan and Lindsay, who seemed to be spending more and more time at the garage apartment.

Trixie and Diana felt in serious need of a pity/slumber party. April and Honey had been invited, but had opted out of it, not wanting to be brought down.

Once in Trixie's room, the complaining and sympathy-giving started.

"I hate being the only girl," Trixie confided to Diana. "When Mart wants to go out with you, everything's fine. When I want to go out with Dan, I always get a thirty minute lecture on how to behave."

Diana nodded. "I get the same lecture. In my case, it's because I'm the oldest and shouldn't set bad examples."

"Have you noticed that Moms and Dad have been coming down harder on me lately? I can't figure out why."

"I have noticed that. You've been grounded how many times in your whole life? And those times have all been recent."

Trixie and Diana went on complaining for a few hours about anything and everything. The last thing Trixie said was, "Di, do you ever get tired of always doing what's expected when it's expected? Or, well, sort of when it's expected?" she sheepishly amended.

Diana yawned. "Yes, I do. It's as if we have such high expectations on our heads. Sometimes I just want to tell everyone that I'm not perfect and they should stop expecting me to be."

Trixie nodded. "That's exactly how I feel. Not only that, but it's also that I just want to have some fun without everyone breathing down my neck all the time."

"I know exactly how you feel, Trix. If you figure out a way to deal with all of it, let me know, would you? I'm falling asleep. Good night."

"Good night, Di." Trixie, too, fell asleep very easily.

* * *

Earlier at April's, Honey and April had been having a similar conversation about the other two girls.

"Trixie's not telling me much lately. I'm getting worried about her," Honey confided, feeling guilty for talking to someone else about her best friend.

April patted Honey's shoulder. "I know what you mean. Di confided in me a few times. I thought we were really getting to be good friends."

Honey said, "I'm afraid of the separation I feel between Trixie and me. It's almost like we're strangers."

"I feel the same way with them too. I thought everything was going great. Is it that maybe they think we're having too much group time? I mean, their boyfriends are always here."

Honey laughed. "If that was the problem, believe me, Trixie and Di would say something."

April giggled. "I guess you're right. Then, what could their bad moods be about?"

Honey shrugged. "I guess if we want to know, we'll have to ask them."

April shuddered. "No, thanks. I think I'd rather not know. I don't want to pry."

"I don't either," Honey agreed.

April looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know what? I think we should just be happy that they can talk to each other. At least they're not keeping everything inside."

Honey sighed. "I know you're right, but I can't help but wish they could talk to us."

April raised one eyebrow at Honey. "Trixie did invite us to spend the night, too."

Honey's eyes grew wide. "I know, but you invited me over here first."

Honey giggled. "It's probably for the best." She yawned.

April caught herself yawning too. "Oh, well, I think Scarlett O'Hara said it first, but I'll say it now. I'll worry about it tomorrow."

Honey nodded. "Good night."

April smiled. "Good night."

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks to my wonderful editors, Chelsea, El, and Kaye. Thanks also to Lindsay and April for character approval. Random House owns these. No money is being made off them.


	14. Changes

Changes

_Crabapple Farm:_

It was New Year's Eve, and Trixie was feeling anything but festive. She was remembering her talk with Diana, and wondering what she could do to help herself out of the self-pity she had fallen into recently. If it hadn't been for Lindsay and a concert, Trixie had no doubt that she would be spending the evening alone. The Bob-Whites were lucky that Lindsay didn't mind spending time with them, especially when she could have been spending 'alone time' with Regan. Trixie perked up a bit, remembering that all of them were going to attend the concert with Lindsay and Regan. Maybe she could get out of hearing the dating lectures that night.

_Lynch Estate:_

Diana was in her room, having many of the same thoughts as Trixie. Diana wasn't as happy as everyone else was about having Regan and Lindsay as chaperones. She didn't understand why that suddenly made everything okay. She had wanted to make plans to go see Gretchen Wilson, with guest Keith Urban, months ago, but her parents had given her a flat-out no.

_Manor House:_

The Bob-Whites were waiting for Diana and Trixie to show up. Honey was really worried about them. She spent the time telling everyone why, with April jumping in every so often.

Mart was confused. "I observed that she was quieter than normal, and I've perceived minuscule differences in Diana's conduct, but I don't understand why you two are apprehensive about it."

"Trixie's not really talking to me about anything," Honey said.

"And Diana hasn't been talking to me either," April added.

Brian shook his head. "They have been spending more time together lately, so I would assume that they've been talking to each other."

Jim nodded. "I agree with Brian. If they really wanted us to know, they'd tell us."

Honey looked at Dan hopefully. "Has Trixie said anything to you?"

Dan shook his head. "No, but she does seem more tense. It's almost as if she's always on edge. I just figured it was a girl thing."

Mart laughed. "Maybe it's that girl thing."

April sighed. "You guys are unbelievable. A girl acts differently, and you think it's her time of the month. For your information, I've been around a few months, and now is the only time they've been like this."

Jim and Mart blushed. Brian and Dan simply looked uncomfortable. Honey laughed at them. At that moment, Trixie and Diana entered the room together.

"Hi, everyone," they said simultaneously.

Everybody said hello back, and talk turned to the concert.

"Is everyone going?" April asked.

"Yes," they told her.

"What are we going to wear?" Honey asked.

The guys groaned. Mart added, "Can't you girls defer pending our departure before conversing about your fashion apparel?"

"Um, what?" asked Diana.

"Can't you wait until we leave before talking about that?" Mart answered her.

"Oh," Diana said.

Trixie rolled her eyes. "What does it matter what we wear? Parents have a problem with everything."

Diana nodded, in full agreement with Trixie.

Honey's eyes widened. "Trixie!" she gasped. "What are you talking about? Our parents are pretty great."

Trixie just sighed.

Brian put his arm around Honey while he looked sharply at Trixie. "Honey's right. We all have pretty great parents."

Trixie stood up. "Well, if you are all going to jump down my throat for having an opinion that doesn't agree with yours, I'm leaving."

"I am, too," Diana announced. Even though she hadn't said anything, her thoughts matched Trixie's all too well.

As the door closed behind the two girls, the rest of the B.W.G.'s looked at each other. Almost at once, Dan and Mart stood up and followed Diana and Trixie.

Diana and Trixie were walking towards the woods, their heads bent close together as they talked. Dan and Mart ran after them. The girls stopped talking as soon as they heard footsteps.

As Dan and Mart caught up with Diana and Trixie, all was silent. Mart shifted his weight from foot to foot, unsure of what to say. Trixie and Diana weren't making this any easier, not that he expected them to do so. Dan wasn't nervous.

"What's up with you two? You are both snapping at your best friends, and you've been edgy for a couple of weeks now." Dan was hoping everything could be straightened out.

Trixie opened her mouth to speak, looked at Diana, and said simply, "We're just having trouble being who we're supposed to be."

Diana nodded, grateful that Trixie hadn't told everything. She didn't want to be seen as a whiner.

Mart looked confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Diana sighed. "That's what we're trying to figure out."

Dan nodded. "I get it. It's as if you're expected to be a certain way, and it's stifling you both. You need to figure out how to be who you want to be and who you're supposed to be at the same time."

"Huh?" was all Mart could say, but both Diana and Trixie were nodding.

_Later That Night: _

The Wheelers had offered the limo to Regan and Lindsay to take the club members to the concert. Everyone was comfortable they were all squished in together.

Everyone had a great time at the concert. Honey, feeling that everything was back to normal, invited April, Diana, and Trixie to spend the night. Jim invited the guys, and it was decided that all the Bob-Whites would stay at the Manor House.

After the concert was over, Dan decided he was thirsty, and Trixie waited in line with him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, some girl appeared at Dan's side. While trying to walk past him, she rubbed her body against him.

Trixie was sure steam was coming out of her ears. She couldn't believe any girl would rub against a guy who had his arm around his girlfriend.

Dan stepped a little closer to Trixie to give the girl more room to get by.

The girl just stepped closer to Dan. "Hi," she said in a low, throaty voice, ignoring Trixie completely. "My name's Erin. What's yours?"

That was all Trixie needed. She grabbed Erin's wrist, as Erin had raised her hand to touch Dan's arm. Trixie narrowed her eyes. "Listen and listen good. I don't know what you think gave you the right to touch my boyfriend, but you'd better get it out of your head this second. I am fully capable of scratching your eyes out."

Dan looked in astonishment at Trixie.

Erin narrowed her eyes back. "You want to try? How about we take this outside?" Erin touched Dan's cheek, not noticing when Dan turned his face away from her. "Winner gets a night with the hottie."

"Feeling froggy?" Trixie asked, with a deadly cold smile on her face. "Then jump."

Dan got over his shock in time to catch Trixie, who was about to go after Erin. "Trix, she's not worth it. She's just a hard-up case. Let her find someone who's desperate."

Trixie wasn't mollified, but she let Dan lead her outside to the limo.

Just as Dan was reaching to grab the door handle, Trixie's head was snapped back and she growled. Trixie spun around and faced the person who had pulled her hair, the whole time muttering, "I knew I shouldn't have let my hair grow out."

Erin stood there, smiling maliciously. "Think he'll always protect you?"

Trixie's eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't need anyone to protect me."

Erin grinned and stepped closer to Trixie, but that was all she did. Diana had opened the door, and Dan pulled Trixie out of the way.

Erin didn't get out of the way fast enough, and the car door hit her in the face. Looking extremely innocent, Diana stepped out and said to Trixie and Dan, "Are you two ready to go? We've been waiting forever."

_At Manor House:_

The Bob-Whites were in the kitchen, having snacks before they went to bed. The four girls had all decided to camp out in Honey's room.

Once there, Honey opened the conversation by telling Diana and Trixie how much fun she had with the entire group.

Trixie nodded. "Yeah, it was fun. But it would have been better if that girl, Erin, I think, hadn't bothered me."

"What was her problem?" April asked.

Trixie shrugged. "I think she wanted Dan. She actually wanted to fight over him!" Trixie started laughing.

Honey shuddered. "I have no idea what I would do if that happened to me."

Diana looked determined. "I know exactly what would happen."

April nodded. "I do, too."

Honey looked shocked. "April, you'd fight? I mean, I know Diana and Trixie can."

April shook her head. "I wouldn't fight. If some girl wanted to fight for Jim, I'd laugh in her face. If he showed any interest, then she can have him."

No one really noticed as Trixie stood up and went to the window. The other girls jumped when they heard her voice coming from behind them. "I think I need a few minutes. Would anyone mind if I went and sat on the porch for a bit?"

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Honey, jumping up from her seat.

Trixie shook her head. "No, I just need a bit of air."

Honey reluctantly sat back down. "Okay, but if you change your mind, we'll be here."

After Trixie left the room, April tried to pump Diana for information, conveniently forgetting what she told Honey about not prying.

Diana merely shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong tonight. She was laughing about that Erin girl, so that can't be it."

_On the porch:_

Trixie sat staring dumbly at the trees beyond the lawn. Diana was wrong about Erin not bothering Trixie. Trixie was very upset. To her thinking, Erin was much prettier than she was. Trixie's eyes welled up with tears and she struggled to hold them back.

Suddenly, the door behind Trixie opened and someone stepped out. Without turning around, Trixie said, "Honey, I promise I'm okay. I told you I'd be right back."

"I'm not Honey." Trixie heard. She jumped and turned around. Standing behind her was Dan. Trixie lost control and started crying.

Dan gathered Trixie into his arms and just held her. When Trixie finished crying, she felt very embarrassed. "Sorry," she said. "I didn't lose control until you startled me."

Dan lifted her chin. "Trixie, what's bothering you tonight? I really want to know. I may not be able to fix it, but I'll listen."

Trixie gathered her courage. "That girl, Erin, upset me, and this is the first chance I've had to deal with it."

Dan frowned. "Why would you let her upset you?"

Trixie shifted uncomfortably. "She was much prettier than I could ever be. What guy wouldn't want her? And she propositioned you! All I do is put you off."

"Trixie, that's not true. You are the most beautiful person I know. You're beautiful on the inside and the outside. You have never put me off either. I have chosen to wait for you. I don't care how long that takes."

"Are you sure?" Trixie needed some more reassurance from Dan.

"Trixie, I have a gift for you. I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but you can have it now." Dan went back upstairs and a few minutes later, handed Trixie a package. "Open it," he said softly.

Trixie took the gift and gingerly unwrapped it. It was a CD, but she couldn't tell whose. She looked questioningly at Dan.

He grinned mischievously. "If you want to know what's on it, you'll have to listen to it."

She sighed. "I don't have a portable CD player," she reminded him.

Dan smiled. "No, but I do." He pulled his out from behind his back.

Trixie loaded the CD, and in a moment, one of her favorite songs came out of the speakers.

As the music started, Dan whispered. "This is just how I feel about you."

Trixie closed her eyes and smiled as Jesse McCartney sang "_Beautiful Soul_."

**Beautiful Soul **  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

[Intro:]

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me   
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

[Chorus:]

Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c'mon lets try

[Chorus]

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

[Chorus]

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

Thanks to my editors. Thanks to April and Lindsay for character approval.

As far as I know, Gretchen Wilson and Keith Urban have never done a concert together. Also, I don't have permission to use this song either. The characters are not mine. They belong to Random House. No money is being made off them.


	15. Me, Myself, and Di

Me, Myself, and Di

_At Manor House:_

Diana waited until Trixie came back, and April and Honey were asleep.

"Well, Trix, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Trixie smiled brilliantly. "I feel better than ever!" Trixie's face took on a mischievous expression. "I just wonder one thing."

"What's that?" Diana asked.

Trixie grinned. "I'm wondering why you're right here questioning me, when Mart is downstairs waiting for you."

Diana's eyes widened. "Really? He is?"

Trixie nodded. "Yup, he asked me to send you down."

Diana hurriedly put on her matching robe and flew out of the room and down the stairs.

"Mart?" she whispered as loud as she dared, knowing that none of the adults in the house would approve of this meeting.

"In here, Di," Mart answered.

Diana followed his voice into the living room.

"Hey," she said softly, leaning down to kiss him.

Mart enjoyed the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. Diana looked at him, confused.

"What's wrong, Mart?" she asked worriedly.

Mart shrugged. "You tell me. You and Trixie are acting so different. I know Dan put it into words, but I still don't understand."

Diana sighed. "I don't know how to explain it to you so that you'll understand. I just know that I'm tired of being 'Perfect Diana.' I want people really to look at me, not just judge me based on how I look. I may not be the smartest out there, but I'm not just a pretty airhead either."

Mart was confused. "Diana, I, and the rest of the B.W.G.'s, do look beneath all that. We know you're smart. We like you just the way you are."

That was the wrong thing to say. Mart knew it when Diana's beautiful eyes flashed.

"Mart Belden! You obviously haven't been listening! I'm tired of being perfect. I don't want to be perfect. I want to have fun without worrying about when I'll have to go home to baby-sit four kids. I want to be a selfish teenager for just a little while!" Diana was so upset that she turned and ran upstairs, back to what she thought of as the safety of Honey's room.

Mart was left in the living room, shaking his head in confusion. _What in the world did I say to set her off?_

Mart would probably have felt better if he knew that Diana was wondering the same thing. Diana had locked herself inside Honey's bathroom, and she was struggling not to give into her tears. She jumped when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Diana? It's me. Let me in, please," Trixie said softly, so as not to wake up April or Honey.

Diana stood up and unlocked the door, allowing Trixie to talk to her. Trixie slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Diana, what's wrong?" Trixie was worried. It seemed like anything, no matter how silly or stupid, was bothering her and Diana recently.

Diana looked at Trixie with red eyes. "I don't know. I was trying to explain to Mart how I'm feeling. He said everyone liked me the way I am, and it set me off. I snapped at him, and then ran up here, crying like a baby."

"Diana, I think I know your problem. You're feeling just like I am. When I want to do something, I can't. Either my parents, chores, or Bob-White plans get in the way."

Diana nodded. "That's it. Sometimes, I feel like I just want to run away from myself."

Trixie put her arms around Diana, giving her a sympathetic hug. "Tell you what. It's Saturday now. Why don't we spend the day doing only what we want to do? We don't have any plans for today, and neither one of us has to baby-sit, so we'll spend the morning together. We'll plan the afternoon and evening. We'll also help each other stand firm."

"Um, you don't mean that we should spend all that time, um, together?" Diana asked hesitatingly, not wanting to hurt Trixie's feelings.

Trixie burst out laughing. "No, I meant that we should spend the morning together, talking and planning what we want to do the rest of the day. I know you're anxious to make up with Mart."

Diana nodded gratefully. "I really am. If I could explain why I jumped down his throat, it would be much easier to apologize."

"I know," Trixie said. "But I'm sure if you tell him whatever you can, he'll forgive you. Now, we'd better get some sleep."

Diana yawned right on cue, and then laughed. "I guess you're right. Thanks for talking, Trix."

Trixie smiled. "No problem. What else are friends for?"

_The next morning:_

By the time Diana and Trixie woke up, they were alone. Honey and Brian had gone for a breakfast picnic, and April and Jim had gone riding. They weren't sure where Mart and Dan were, but they began their day anyway.

As they went outside, they saw Lindsay just emerging from her car. The two girls held a silent conversation just before running over to Lindsay.

Lindsay laughed in delight and asked, "What's up with you two this morning? Anything I need to know about?" Lindsay was comfortable enough to tease, and Diana was very happy about it.

Diana was worried about being overheard. "Can we go somewhere private?"  
Lindsay looked around and nodded. "Let's go find out if Regan would let us use his apartment."

Within a few minutes, they were sitting in the living room, and Diana and Trixie were stumbling over each other trying to tell Lindsay what had been going on with them.

"Let me get this straight," said Lindsay when the girls stopped talking. "You two are confused because you feel the way about ninety percent of teenage girls feel. You feel out-of-place, like you don't fit in, and you want to be selfish so you can have fun? I don't think you need to be selfish to do that. All you have to do is whatever you want, as long as it's not against any rules or laws."

Diana felt cheated somehow, because Lindsay said the same thing she imagined her parents saying. "Lindsay, it's not that easy."

Lindsay shook her head. "I didn't mean to imply it was easy. I just meant that you're teenagers, and it's okay to want to have fun. You both think about other people, and your club helps even more people. I would think it's natural that you want a little more 'me-time.'"

"Did you ever feel like this?" Diana timidly asked, hoping Lindsay wouldn't think she was childish for asking.

Lindsay thought for a moment. "Not exactly. I was only expected to get good grades, stay out of trouble and just be a kid. I was bitter for a while because I wasn't allowed to date until I was sixteen, but I got over that when I realized I didn't know any guys I really wanted to date anyway. I also had a hard time controlling my temper, so I was kind of angry, too. But," she added, seeing the girls' disappointed faces, "I did try to reinvent myself a few times."

"What happened then?" Trixie asked.

Lindsay shrugged. "No matter what I did, I was still me, but it helped by giving me something else to think about."

They talked a few minutes longer, gave Lindsay hugs to say 'thanks,' and went into Manor House to call for the Lynches' chauffeur to take them to town for an idea Diana had.

_Crabapple Farm:_

After Diana and Trixie returned from town, they had Diana's chauffeur drop them off at Crabapple Farm. Diana was feeling major butterflies, as she realized Mart was also there for lunch.

Trixie gave Diana's arm an encouraging squeeze, and then went off to find Dan, who had been invited by Mart.

Diana slowly walked over to where Mart was sitting in the porch swing.

"Hi," she said almost shyly.

"Hey," Mart answered tonelessly.

The dam holding Diana's emotions broke. She threw her arms around Mart, crying. "Oh, Mart, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you. I'm just feeling so much that I can't seem to deal with it all."

Mart softened and returned Diana's hug. "I understand that you're feeling overwhelmed. I really do. I just hope that one day I'll understand exactly what you're trying to tell me, so I don't say the wrong thing."

Diana looked at him with shining eyes. "Mart, I love you."

"I love you, too," Mart told her. "I have an idea. Why don't we have a picnic? Just the two of us."

Diana smiled. "I'd like that. What do you want me to do?"

"Just wait here. I'll get it," Mart answered.

Diana sat down to wait. Dan and Trixie came up to the porch. "Are you coming in to lunch, Di?" Trixie asked.

Diana shook her head. "No," she said with a radiant smile. "Mart and I are going on a picnic."

Trixie motioned for Dan to go on inside and looked happily at her friend. "Then everything is great between you two?"

Diana nodded, almost bouncing up and down on the swing. "I'm so glad he forgave me."

"Are you going to give him his gift?" Trixie asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Diana nodded. "I think he deserves it for putting up with me." The two girls shared a laugh.

Trixie looked around, and when she saw that no one was near, she whispered, "I think we should get paid to put up with them, sometimes."

That started a giggle-fit that ended when Mart walked out on the porch with a picnic basket.

"Ready to go?" he asked, looking at Diana, then Trixie, and then back to Diana.

Diana jumped up. "Yes, I can't wait."

Mart took Diana's hand and led her to the old barn on the Beldens' property. Luckily, the day wasn't too cold, and the barn's metal roof had trapped the warmth from the sun to make the barn warm. Diana didn't know it, but while Moms' had packed the basket for him, he had run out to the barn and set it up for their picnic.

Diana stopped in surprise when she stepped into the barn and her eyes adjusted to the dim light. There was a soft blanket spread out on the dirt floor. There were also flashlights on and pointing at the ceiling. She looked questioningly at Mart and tilted her head in the direction of the flashlights.

Mart smiled. "I wish we could have a candlelight lunch, but it would be a major fire hazard here in the barn."

Diana giggled softly. "Mart, you are such a sweetheart. Thanks for making this special."

Mart blushed as he answered. "We have to do something special when we make up. Should we sit down and eat?" He changed the subject so he wouldn't feel any more embarrassment at Diana's praise.

They set out the food that Moms had packed, and ate in comfortable silence.

When they were finished, Diana helped Mart put everything away in the basket.

Diana fidgeted.

Mart looked at her. "Diana, are you okay?" He looked almost afraid that she would go off on him again.

Diana met his eyes steadily. "I'm okay. I just have something for you, and I wasn't sure what to say about it."

Mart shrugged. "Why would you give me anything?"

Diana smiled slightly. "It's just a little something for putting up with me."

Mart was excited now. "What is it? Can I have it now?"

Diana walked to the barn door to get her bag. She pulled out a box and handed it to Mart.

His eyes got wide as he saw what was in the clear plastic. "A Hershey's Kiss? It's huge!"

Diana felt nervous. "Do you like it?"

Mart touched Diana's face. "Di, I would love anything you ever give me, because it's from you. Luckily for me, I absolutely love chocolate kisses." Mart leaned closer to Diana. "But real kisses are even better," he whispered before he captured her lips in the sweetest, yet most passionate, kiss Diana had ever experienced.

Thanks to my editors Chelsea, El, and Kaye. Thanks to April and Lindsay for character approval. Thanks to Lindsay for the title! Thanks to Random House for having such great characters! No money is being made off them.


	16. That's What Friends Are For

That's What Friends Are For

Honey and April had woken up before Diana and Trixie.

"Should we wake them up?" Honey asked.

April shook her head. "No, let them sleep." April had heard Trixie and Diana the night before and figured they needed the sleep.

Honey nodded. "Okay. Let's go eat breakfast."

"Okay," April agreed.

Their plans changed when they went downstairs after getting dressed. Brian was waiting for Honey with a picnic basket over his arm. "Good morning, Honey. Would you like to have a picnic in the clubhouse? I figure we can use the heater."

Honey hesitated, thinking it would be rude to leave April to have breakfast without her.

April nudged Honey. "Go," she hissed. "I don't mind having breakfast alone, and Jim and I have plans to go riding later."

Honey was still undecided until Brian said, "Jim is waiting for April in the dining room."

Honey's face broke out in a grin. "Okay," she said.

Honey and Brian left by the side door and made their way to the clubhouse. Honey shivered until the heat was able to reach the whole room. Brian started setting out the food, then handed Honey a plate. For a few minutes, the tasks of filling plates and eating consumed them. As the worst of their appetites wore off, they started talking.

Brian had noticed that Honey had been withdrawn during his visit and commented on it. "Honey, what's wrong? You've been so quiet."

Honey swallowed visibly. She didn't want Brian to see her as a whiner. Then she shrugged. Honey figured she wouldn't really lose anything by talking. "It's this whole thing with Trixie. She's acting so strange. I can't figure out what's bothering her, and she won't talk about it. Also, I'm afraid that if I push her, she'll never talk to me."

Brian nodded. "I've noticed Diana is acting the same way. I'm sure they're talking to each other. They'll get everything straightened out and then everything will be back to normal."

Honey looked hopefully at him. "Do you really think so?"

Brian put an arm around Honey and squeezed. "I really think so."

"Good, now that we've got that straightened out," she said, as she grinned slyly.

Brian smiled at her expression. "Now what do you have in mind?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Honey answered him with a kiss.

"Now that is something I like," he said as he put his arms around her and brought her closer.

"Mmm," agreed Honey, right before their lips met.

_At Manor House:_

April walked slowly into the dining room. Jim looked up and smiled happily at her.

"Good morning, April," Jim said. "Come eat breakfast so we can go riding."

April felt her heart flutter because Jim was in a hurry to be with her. She promptly sat down and began to fill her plate.

Jim started laughing uproariously. April was confused until he pointed at her plate. She realized that she had been staring at Jim instead of keeping her mind on what she was doing. She had put butter and jam on her western-style omelet instead of her toast. She blushed, then started laughing herself.

"How in the world did I not notice that?" she muttered, as she successfully tried to get almost all of the butter and jam off the omelet and on the toast where it belonged.

After calming their laughter and eating, April insisted on brushing her teeth again. Jim, realizing how they were when they were alone, quickly followed suit.

Less than ten minutes later, Jim and April were saddling their horses. Another five minutes, and they were receiving the usual warnings from Regan before heading out.

They were trotting their horses when April realized that they weren't going to 'their' clearing.

"Where are we going, Jim?" she asked.

"We're going to a new place," he answered.

April was wondering if they would ever get there when Jim finally stopped. "Here we are," he told her.

April dismounted and looked around. "Where are we?"

Jim just smiled and spread a blanket. "Have a seat," he said grandly.

April raised one eyebrow at him. "Okay," she sighed.

Jim sat down next to her. "I need to talk to you about something."

_What's wrong? Did I do something? Is he going to break up with me?_ April finally, calmly, just said, "What is it?"

"I hope you won't think I'm being too forward or anything," Jim hedged.

_Okay, does he want to break up with me, or is he going to ask me for something I'm not ready for?_ "What is it?" April asked again.

Jim hesitated. He looked at April. "I-I love you," he half-stammered, half-rushed the words.

April was so relieved that he wasn't breaking up with her, or asking for too much, that she fell backwards onto the blankets, laughing hysterically.

Jim looked confused first, then hurt. April caught his changing expression.

"I'm sorry," she told him, after getting control of herself. "I was so afraid you were going to break up with me, and then I thought you were going to ask me for something I'm not ready for. I wasn't laughing at you, I promise. It was more a laugh of relief than anything."

The thought that he would break up with her struck Jim as being funny, and he started laughing, this time with April. By the time they finished laughing, their stomachs were hurting. April was groaning, and Jim decided to tease her.

"Do you want me to rub your tummy, sweetheart?"

That sent April off in another spasm of laughter. "Ow!" she whimpered, trying to hit Jim with the hand that wasn't clutching her middle.

Jim chuckled. "Is that any way to treat your boyfriend, who, I might add, just told you he loved you for the first time?"

April stopped laughing. "No, it isn't," she said softly.

"Then what is the right way?" Jim asked.

"Well, first I take your hand and tell you I love you too, that I have for a while now."

"Then what happens?" Jim asked, mesmerized by the look in her eyes.

"Then," she whispered. "I look into your eyes, and see your love for me."

"And?" Jim whispered, caught up in April's spell.

April didn't talk anymore; she just leaned over and kissed him.

_That afternoon:_

April and Honey met up again at the Manor House for lunch. Although April was happy to be spending time with Jim, she wanted some privacy with Honey to tell her everything that had happened between her and Jim.

April's chance came after lunch. Brian and Jim had gone to help Mrs. Vanderpoel with something. April told Honey excitedly that she needed to talk to her, and Honey suggested they go upstairs.

Honey's eyes were dancing with silent laughter as she watched April's subconscious happy dance while going up the stairs.

Once they were settled in Honey's room, Honey asked, "What happened?"

April had sat down, but now she jumped up and started bouncing on her toes. "Jim told me he loved me!" she squealed happily.

"He really did?" Honey exclaimed. "Tell me how it happened and everything!"

April talked for almost half an hour about every detail she felt comfortable sharing.

_Later that afternoon:_

April and Honey were wondering about Diana and Trixie. They hadn't seen them at all, except for when the latter two girls were still sleeping.

They walked outside and spotted Lindsay wandering around the stable, waiting for Regan to finish grooming Jupiter.

"I just thought of something," Honey exclaimed. "Lindsay is only a few years older than we are, so why don't we ask her our questions? Get her perspective on Diana and Trixie?"

April smiled. "Good idea!"

Honey grinned at April, and rushed over to Lindsay, with April right behind her.

"Hey, you two," Lindsay said, with a smile. "What's going on?"

Honey and April exchanged glances. "Do you think we could go somewhere private?" April asked.

Lindsay laughed and said, "I'm sure Regan won't mind if we use his apartment."

As Lindsay went over to talk to Regan, Honey looked at April in confusion. "Why would she think it's so funny that we asked to talk to her?"

April shrugged. "I have no idea," she whispered.

The two looked up as Lindsay was walking back. "It's all set. We can go to Regan's apartment," she announced.

April and Honey followed her silently, now unsure that they should talk about their friends to someone else.

Lindsay sensed their uneasiness, but decided not to comment on it as she led them quietly to Regan's sitting room.

Once they were all seated, she looked at them with kind eyes. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

April and Honey glanced at each other, silently daring the other to go first. Finally, Honey caved.

"I'll start," she said, on a sigh. "I know them better. At least, I thought I did," she ended with a mutter.

"Okay, Honey. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well," Honey hesitated. "It's about Diana and Trixie. We don't know what's wrong with them. Actually, we don't know that anything's wrong with them," she corrected herself. "They're just not acting like themselves, and we're worried about them."

"Mm-hmm," murmured Lindsay. "Why does this bother you?"

Honey took a deep breath. "Trixie was acting kind of like this at the beginning of the year. Then, of course, we knew why she wasn't acting like herself. The thing is that she could have gotten into real trouble if Dan wasn't looking out for her."

Lindsay was confused. "What does that have to do with this?"

Honey shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that the way they're acting is a lot like Trixie was acting before."

Lindsay nodded. "Well, Diana and Trixie did come to talk to me this morning. I don't feel right about telling you what they said, but I'll tell you this."

April was impatient. "What can you tell us?"

Lindsay smiled. "I was just taking time to try to word it right. What I could figure out is that they're going through some emotional times, and they're not sure how to deal with everything that life throws at them. Do you understand so far?"

April and Honey nodded. "But why aren't we going through that?" April asked.

Lindsay smiled again. "I suspect you are, or have, but you both have found a way to deal with those feelings."

Honey nodded slowly. "I kind of understand. I have felt that way, but Trixie and Jim were there, and I talked to them. I didn't feel that way for long, because they were my first real friends and accepted me just the way I am."

Lindsay nodded. "That's it exactly. They are talking to each other, because they happen to be going through it at the same time. They didn't say so, but I think they're afraid that you won't understand, or will think less of them."

Honey stood slowly. "What April and I really need to do is just let them know we're here for them if they want to talk. It might help if we let them know that nothing they say will change the way we feel about them."

April nodded and stood, too. "Now, we can do that."

Lindsay took her cue from them that the talk was over. "I'm glad you feel that you can talk to me. I hope you know that I'm always here, no matter what."

April's eyes sparkled mischievously. "What if you dump Regan? Will you still come around just in case we need to talk?"

Lindsay laughed. "That will never happen."

_Crabapple Farm:_

Diana and Trixie were helping Mrs. Belden chop vegetables for dinner when April and Honey knocked on the door.

Mrs. Belden answered the door with a smile. "Two more helpers to get the vegetables ready, if they're planning to stay for dinner."

Trixie looked up and smiled. "Yes, we want you both to stay."

Mrs. Belden looked from the girls at the table to the ones standing next to the door. "Well, I have some laundry to fold. I'll leave the chopping in your capable hands while I do that." Moms left the room.

Trixie smiled. "Moms doesn't have laundry to fold. She did the laundry yesterday." She still marveled at her mother's intuition when it came to needing to talk with someone.

April and Honey each sat down at the table. After a few minutes, Honey couldn't stand it anymore. With tears in her eyes, she looked at Diana and Trixie. "You both could have talked to us about the way you're feeling. We would have listened."

April cut in. "Nothing you can say will ever make us care less about you. We're like sisters. We may not have the same feelings, but we always care."

Trixie was confused. "What are you two talking about?"

Honey looked hard at Trixie. "We want you to know that we understand what you're going through, and to let you know that we're there for you."

Diana looked up. "What makes you think that we're 'going through' anything?"

April swallowed and motioned for Honey to continue. "We talked to Lindsay because we were worried about you two. Don't get mad," she begged. "She didn't tell us anything you told her, but she did tell us how she felt at our age. She also said that April and I would go through it soon or have gone through it already."

"You were worried about us?" Trixie asked, feeling oddly fortunate that her friends had gone behind her and Diana's backs to talk to Lindsay, instead of some other adult.

Honey repeated her earlier statement. "We just want you both to know that we're here to listen if you want to talk."

April repeated herself. "Nothing you can say will ever make us care less about you. We're like sisters. We may not have the same feelings, but we always care."

Trixie stared at them. "We hoped you wouldn't change the way you feel about us, but we were afraid of that."

Diana started wiping at her eyes. "Stupid onions."

That broke the tension and they all laughed; they were glad they felt as close as ever. Trixie had a feeling that they were going to need each other in the very near future.

"Um, Diana," Trixie started. "You're chopping celery."

Author's Notes: Thanks to Random House for not suing me when I use their characters. Thanks, Chelsea, El, and Kaye! Y'all do great jobs editing for me! Huge hugs to April and Lindsay, who have loaned me themselves many times for these stories!


	17. All's Fair

All's Fair

Trixie groaned as she turned her alarm clock off. The first day of school after the holidays was always the hardest. Then she got upset with herself. Just yesterday, she had watched April and Honey say good-bye to their boyfriends. The day was probably much harder for them, especially since they had been able to see Jim and Brian anytime they wanted during the break

By the time the Bob-Whites got to school, they were feeling a bit more upbeat. As a group, they walked to April, Dan, and Mart's homeroom, and then Diana, Honey, and Trixie continued to their own class. In the doorway to the classroom, Trixie stopped dead in her tracks, causing Diana and Honey to bump into her.

"Trixie? What's wrong?" asked Honey.

"Yeah," added Diana. "It wasn't much fun to be a part of a human traffic jam."

Trixie slowly backed up, unmindful of her friends behind her, and leaned against the wall, breathing hard.

"Trixie, what upset you in there?" Diana asked. "You fully stepped on me when you backed up."

Trixie took a deep breath. "Remember Erin, the girl at the concert?"

Diana smiled. "The girl I hit with the limo door?"

Trixie nodded. "I don't know why, but she's in our homeroom."

Honey gasped, but Diana just laughed.

Diana patted Trixie's shoulder. "All you have to do is pretend you don't see her. She's of so little importance to you that you can't see her."

Trixie nodded. "I can do that. Come on, the bell's about to ring any second."

As Trixie walked in front of her, Honey tickled her sides. As a result, all three girls entered the room laughing. As they took their seats, the girls only looked at each other, and then the front of the room, as the bell rang and their homeroom advisor walked inside.

Mrs. Thomas stood as the bell ended. "Class, as you can see, we have a new student. Erin, could you please stand for a moment?"

Trixie turned to her friends and rolled her eyes. Honey smiled and Diana giggled.

"Diana?" Mrs. Thomas said. "Do you have something you would like to share? You may sit down now, Erin." Mrs. Thomas turned her attention back to Diana, not noticing Erin's angry red face.

Diana smiled angelically. "No, ma'am, I don't really have anything to share. I just remembered something one of my sisters did this morning."

"I think we could all use a laugh. Why don't you share the story with us?" Mrs. Thomas requested.

Diana thought fast. "Kari has gotten tired of Shari's practical jokes, so this morning, Kari put peanut butter in Shari's slippers, and Larry and Terry got blamed for it. I was just remembering the look on Shari's face."

Mrs. Thomas chuckled. "That certainly does sound like it was worth a laugh. Will you keep us updated on which set of twins get in trouble?"

Diana smiled. "All four kids are in trouble. My parents couldn't tell who was telling the truth and who was lying, so all of them were grounded from video games and the computer."

Trixie laughed. "It's really too bad about that, Di. Now they'll be bothering you and begging you to entertain them."

Diana looked at Trixie. "No, they won't. I'm just going to get your mother to adopt me for the next two weeks."

"Then you'll have to deal with Bobby!" Trixie reminded her.

Honey couldn't help laughing. "Why don't you both just stay at my house then?"

"Could we?" Diana and Trixie pretended to jump at the offer.

"Okay, girls, fun is fun, but that's enough," Mrs. Thomas said. "Let's get down to business."

On the other side of the room, Erin narrowed her eyes at the three girls. Not only did one of them look familiar for some reason, but they were also taking all of the attention away from her. Extra attention was the only good thing about switching schools in the middle of the year.

_At lunch:_

Trixie was worn out already. Erin had turned up in all of her classes so far, whereas Diana and Honey were only in homeroom and math with her. Trixie felt that she had never worked as hard as she did ignoring her new classmate.

Trixie was the first B.W.G. at their regular table. She was staring at her tray when she was startled by the chair next to her as it moved. She looked over to see Dan sit down.

"Hey, Trixie," he said. Then he saw the look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Remember Erin from the concert?" she asked him.

Dan was confused. He thought they had finished thinking about her. "What about her?"

Trixie grimaced. "She showed up in homeroom this morning. I would have lost it if it wasn't for Honey and Diana."

Honey and Diana showed up at that moment. "What was that you were saying about us?" Diana teased.

Trixie smiled at them. "I was just telling Dan that I could not have made it through homeroom if it wasn't for you two."

Honey shrugged. "You would have found a way. I'm still not sure why you let her bother you."

Trixie gave Honey a surprised look. "You know, I'm not sure either. I guess I've been kind of crazy today, haven't I?"

Honey laughed. "Just a little bit," she teasingly consoled her friend.

Trixie lost her smile as Erin paused by their table.

Erin paused to look at Dan, again ignoring Trixie. "I didn't know that I'd be going to school with you. The offer still stands," she said throatily.

Mart had walked up just in time to hear Erin's remarks. Mart was offended on his sister's behalf. He looked critically at Erin, but spoke to Dan. "I can comprehend the logic of why you weren't even the slightest bit interested. Even if it weren't for Trixie, she's not satisfactory for you."

Erin looked at Mart. "Oh, am I better for you?"

Mart grimaced. "I really don't think so."

Diana jumped up. "You'd better back away now, doorknob."

Erin looked confused. "What did you just call me?"

Trixie stood, too. "She called you a doorknob. You know, as in 'everybody gets a turn'?"

Erin stared narrow-eyed at Diana and Trixie. "This isn't over yet." Then she flounced over to a table and sat down by herself.

April had walked over just in time to hear Erin's words. "What was that all about?"

The others at the table quickly filled her in on the conversation. April shook her head. "That girl has very low self esteem. I'd feel sorry for her, but I'm too glad Jim is away at college at the moment."

Trixie laughed. "Yeah, he'd be too polite to do much but sit there looking very uncomfortable."

_On the other side of the lunchroom:_

Erin was angrily looking at her tray. _How dare those girls insult me?_ She thought. _I won't let them get away with it._

Before she realized what was happening, three girls had sat down with her. They introduced themselves as Kymberleigh, Jessamyn, and Anna Grace. Erin was not sure who was who, but she was sure that they weren't in any of her morning classes.

"We saw you talking to the snobbiest girls in school," said Kymber.

"What do they have to be snobby about?" Erin asked curiously.

"Well, Diana," Jessa began.

"Which one is Diana?" Erin interrupted.

"Diana is the black-haired one. She's known as the prettiest girl in school and she's rich," Jessa said.

"What about the one with the honey-colored hair?" Erin asked.

Kymber rolled her eyes. "Her name is Honey. Not only is she the richest girl in school, from old money, but she also has a boyfriend in college."

Erin laughed. "What's the big deal about that?"

Kymber just shrugged. "I don't think there's a big deal about anybody in that group. Just the opposite, in fact."

Erin narrowed her eyes. "What about the blond and the brunette?"

Anna Grace smiled at Erin. "The blond is Trixie. She's supposedly a great teen detective. And the other girl is April. She just started hanging out with them early in the school year. She's dating Honey's older brother."

Erin looked at the B.W.G.'s table. "Who are those guys?"

Kymber looked hard at Erin. "The blond guy is Mart. He's Trixie's brother, and he goes out with Diana. The dark guy is Dan. He was in a gang in New York City before he moved here. He's Trixie's boyfriend. Now that was a huge surprise. Everyone thought Trixie liked Honey's brother. Honey's brother and Trixie and Mart's older brother, the one Honey goes out with, are also part of the club."

"Then how did that happen?" Erin asked, interested.

The other three girls told her their own larger-than-life version of how Trixie and Dan got together.

Erin smiled, glad that she was finding out the story behind the club. She listened to the chattering going on around her, and immediately started making a plan on how to break up the happy club. They'd been rude to her, and if there was anything she couldn't stand, it was rudeness and meanness towards her.

_Back at the Bob-White table:_

April glanced around the lunchroom. She stiffened when she saw Erin. "Hey," she whispered. "Erin's over there talking to Kymberleigh, Jessamyn, and Anna Grace."

The other three girls quietly groaned.

"I hope it's not time for round two with those girls," Honey sighed. "I barely survived round one."

Trixie and Diana both put an arm around Honey. "We're here with you," Trixie told her.

"Yeah," added Diana. "I'll watch your back."

Honey giggled at Diana's 'tough girl' voice tone and immediately felt better.

"Don't forget me," April reminded them. "I haven't gone a round with them, so I'm looking forward to it if they start one."

Mart cleared his throat. "I don't suppose we have to agonize about them a great deal, with the exception of Erin. She will try everything she can to obtain Dan, and Kymber, Jessa, and Anna Grace are, in all probability, telling her all kinds of fabrications and embellishments."

Trixie nodded. "I guess we'll have to be prepared, just in case."

Author's Notes: These characters do not belong to me. They actually belong to Random House, well, most of them anyway. Big thanks to Chelsea, El, and Kaye for their wonderful editing. Big thanks also to April and Lindsay for letting me borrow themselves. Another thanks to Lindsay for helping me smooth out the rough spots!


	18. In Love and War

**In Love and War**

_School Yard:_

April, Diana, Honey and Trixie were sitting on the grass after school on Friday, talking about everything and nothing. They didn't see Erin, who was about ten feet away.

Finally, Mart and Dan came up and said they were ready to leave. April declined a ride, stating that it was too nice out not to walk. Erin smiled when she heard that.

As the Bob-Whites left for their car, April started walking in the other direction. Erin quickly caught up with April as soon as the Bob-Whites were out of sight. April stiffened when she saw who had started walking with her.

"You're April, right? I'm Erin." Erin held her hand out to April.

April shook Erin's hand out of politeness. "I know who you are."

Erin sighed. "You're one of the blond girl's friends, right?"

April nodded. "You mean Trixie. It really wasn't nice of you to go after her boyfriend."

Erin nodded. "I know, but I didn't know that he was her boyfriend at the time. How could I? Besides, when I stopped by their lunch table to apologize to her, they brought it back up. I was just trying to apologize, and maybe make friends with them."

April's heart went out to Erin. "I'm sure it will be okay," she said sympathetically. "It's just...why did you threaten to go after Mart, too?"

Erin shrugged. "They just made me mad. You weren't there, so you didn't hear the things they said to me. I'm not a whore out to steal everyone's boyfriends. I change schools about three times a year. I know I come off as snobby, but it's only because I try not to make real friends. Less people to miss that way," she finished quietly.

April couldn't say anything. She just put her arm around Erin.

_Crabapple Farm:_

After Mart had dropped everyone off at home, he and Trixie pulled into the Belden driveway. Mrs. Belden was waiting on the porch.

"Hi, Moms," they called as they started to enter the house.

"Wait," Mrs. Belden almost commanded. Both teen-aged Beldens stopped in their tracks. "Mart, go on into the kitchen. There are freshly baked cookies on the table. Trixie, come with me. We need to talk."

Once settled in the living room, Trixie looked at her mother. "What's up, Moms?"

Mrs. Belden looked into Trixie's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Trixie wrinkled her forehead. "Um, why didn't I tell you what?" She finally asked.

Mrs. Belden suddenly hugged Trixie. "I love you no matter what. You know that, right?"

"Um, sure, Moms. But what are you talking about?"

"Trixie, this is your last chance to come clean."

Trixie just silently looked at her mother.

This made Mrs. Belden very angry. "Well, since you won't tell me yourself, consider yourself grounded. Indefinitely."

Trixie's mouth dropped open. "Moms, why? I haven't done anything!"

"Beatrix Belden! Don't you remember last weekend when Dan spent the night with Mart?"

"Yeah. We were all watching movies and fell asleep. I thought you said it wasn't a big deal."

"That was before I got a phone call. Just whom did you tell that you were pregnant? She is a good friend to you, because she was worried enough about you to tell me."

Trixie thought back to the weekend before. Mart had rented some movies for them to watch. It took some fast-talking to get Mr. and Mrs. Belden to agree to let Trixie stay up and watch with the guys. The parents had only given in because Mart was included in the plan. She, Mart, and Dan had watched two movies and they were on the third when she fell asleep. She had assumed Mart and Dan had fallen asleep around the same time as well.

"Moms, Mart was there too. I'm sure he would have stopped anything, not that there was anything to stop."

Mrs. Belden sternly looked at her daughter. "Mart was in his bed when I woke up to come downstairs. You were in Dan's arms. This leads me to think there has been a lot more going on than you've been telling me. If you're comfortable to do that at home, under your father's and my noses, it had to have been going on for a while. Now get to your room and not another word."

"Mom, I'm not pregnant. I haven't done anything to get pregnant."

"Then this whole thing will be straightened out. But until then, you will not see Dan outside of school, nor talk to him. I will not tell your father since you have denied it, but I will not keep quiet long."

Trixie stomped up to her room and slammed the door.

_The next day at school:_

The next day at lunch, Trixie talked to Honey and Diana about everything trivial and nothing about her mother. After Dan and Mart sat down, Trixie looked around. "Where's April?" she asked.

She looked around again and finally spotted April. She opened her mouth to call her, but froze. April was sitting with Erin.

Honey looked up from her conversation with Diana in time to see Trixie's confused expression. "What's wrong, Trixie?"

"April's sitting with Erin," Trixie answered.

"I'm sure it's okay," Honey said. "Just because we don't like someone doesn't mean April can't."

Diana eyed Trixie warily. "She's right, Trix."

Trixie sighed. "I know, but it still feels wrong somehow."

That afternoon, Trixie saw April after the bell rang to end classes.

"April!" she called.

April stopped and turned. "Oh, hi, Trixie! How are you?"

"I'm fine," Trixie answered. Then she hesitated, not sure how to ask her question. She thought direct was the best way. "April, I was wondering how you've been. You didn't sit with us at lunch."

April laughed thinly, hoping Trixie wasn't mad. "I know. I sat with Erin. I think she needs a friend here, and she's really nice when you get to know her."

Trixie's eyes narrowed. "Erin is nice?"

April nodded. "She moves around a lot, so she doesn't have many friends. At her last few schools, she was picked on and made to feel like an outsider. That's why she was mean to you. She hurt you before you could hurt her."

Trixie was confused. "Why would I hurt her? Especially since I don't know her!"

April sighed. "I know that, and I've told her. She just has this idea that you would because you, Honey, and Diana seem to have everything good and nothing bad."

Trixie rolled her eyes. "No one has everything good and nothing bad in their lives. That girl needs to wake up and grow up. And she needs to do it fast. I just don't understand why she needs you to hold her hand."

April stiffened. "Maybe if you really feel that way, and you're upset because I'm being nice to someone new, which no one else has made an effort to do, then I think you need to grow up too. And fast," she mimicked.

Trixie was too stunned to move as April stalked away.

_Lynch Estate:_

Later that afternoon, Diana was in her room pretending to do her homework. She was thinking about the fight she'd had with her parents when she got home from school. She jumped as her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, Diana," Mart said.

"I can't talk to you anymore," she said in a flat tone.

"Why?"

"My mom heard that Trixie's pregnant. I'm not allowed to see her or you, or even talk to you."

"How can you not see us? We all go to the same school."

"Not anymore," Diana told him. "My parents are using the tutor we used when we were stuck at Manor House that week. I really have to go. If I get caught, I might have to go to a private school."

She hung up the phone, leaving Mart open-mouthed on the other end.

_Crabapple Farm:_

Mart stood with the phone at his ear for a full minute before Diana's words finally made sense to him. In a rage, he turned off the phone and hurled it across the room. He knew that he'd have to replace it if it broke, but he didn't care. He stalked out of his room and barged into Trixie's without knocking.

She looked up, startled. "Mart! What are you doing?"

Mart stopped pacing and looked at her. "I trusted you and Dan. And what do I get? Absolutely nothing! In fact, I lose everything! Not only can I not talk to Diana, but I can't even see her at school!" He was so upset that he grabbed Trixie's arm and hauled her up to a standing position. "What do you have to say about that?"

"All I have to say," Trixie shot back, "is that I have no idea what you're talking about! Diana was fine in school. And I have no idea what Dan has to do with anything."

"You and Dan. You're pregnant. You and Dan are the reason Diana can't talk to me. You two are the reason she's being home-schooled."

Trixie's voice, when she could talk, was a bare whisper. "I am not pregnant. Get out of my room."

As soon as the door slammed behind him, Trixie turned back to her homework. She found she couldn't concentrate. She just sat and fumed. Because she was grounded, she couldn't call Honey, as she normally would have. All she could do was wait to prove she wasn't pregnant.

The next morning, the ride to school was quiet. Mart and Trixie weren't talking to each other. Dan was quiet, trying to figure out what was going on. Honey tried to ask Trixie what was wrong, but lapsed into silence when Mart passed Diana's driveway without even slowing the car.

After the bell rang ending homeroom, Erin cornered Trixie in the back of the room.

"Well, how have you been? I've heard you might be feeling sick."

Trixie narrowed her eyes. "You're the one who started this whole thing. You even called my mother."

Erin smiled and buffed her manicured nails on her shirt. "Yeah. I did a good job, didn't I? I warned you that I'd make you miserable. Bonus, your friends are too."

Trixie was trying to think of something fitting to say, but Erin turned and sauntered out of the room.

_School:_

As Trixie was walking alone toward the lunchroom, Dan caught up with her.

"Trix, we need to talk. You need to tell me why you're so upset."

"I'm not allowed to see you for a while."

Dan's eyebrows flew up with surprise. "Why?"

Trixie laughed bitterly. "Moms thinks I'm pregnant. By you," she clarified when Dan's eyes glazed over a bit.

"But that's not possible," Dan stammered. "How can she think that? Is that why Mart's been giving me hateful looks?"

Trixie sighed. "Moms got a phone call, 'confiding' that I was and was keeping it a secret. Mart hates us both because Diana's parents heard about it and won't let him see her. At all. They're home schooling her. Mart believes I'm pregnant, too," she finished quietly.

"Then I guess we'll just have to prove it. How long will that take?"

Trixie laughed as Dan's face got redder and redder. "By tomorrow," she whispered to put him out of his misery.

Dan cleared his throat. "Let's go to lunch."

When they got to the lunchroom, they found Honey sitting alone. Mart was nowhere to be found.

"What is going on, Trixie? You and Mart aren't speaking, Diana's not even here, and no one was sitting here with me."

Trixie explained everything to Honey.

"Why would Erin do such a thing? And why is April sitting with her if she did?"

Dan took up the story then. "Erin wanted to get even with you girls. We figure she conned April, and called Mrs. Belden. Diana's parents somehow heard, and now even Mart believes the rumor."

"Why should Mrs. Belden believe her?"

Trixie snapped her fingers. "She must have thought it was you or Diana calling."

Honey shook her head. "Well, how can you prove to your mom that you're not?"

Trixie grimaced. "Right now. I need to go to my locker. Now." She hurried away, muttering about bad timing and being jinxed.

Honey couldn't help but laugh as she saw Dan blush.

After quick stops at her locker and the bathroom, Trixie raced to the phone to call her mom. "Moms," she said as soon as her mother answered the phone. "I have proof that I was telling the truth."

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I'm glad it turned out this way. We still need to have a talk when you get home. Now, go tell the office that I'm coming to get you."

_Belden car:_

"I wish you had believed me, but I guess I understand why you didn't. Don't expect me not to be upset about it, though."

"I understand, Trixie."

_Crabapple Farm: _

Mrs. Belden and Trixie talked for an hour.

"I believe you're not having sex yet, Trixie. But please promise that you'll talk to me if you're ever having those feelings."

"Okay, Moms," Trixie promised, thinking that there was nothing more embarrassing to think about than that.

"Now, I left a message with your brother to bring everyone here after school. I owe Dan an apology, too."

Trixie jumped up. "No, you don't have to do that. There is something you could do, though."

"What's that, Trixie?"

"Could you please call the Lynches to tell them I'm not, and the Wheelers?"

"Yes, I can do that, but why? I never told them anything."

"Someone did," she informed her mother, as her thoughts went immediately to Erin.

Mrs. Belden went to the phone and dialed. "Catherine? It's Helen. Trixie told me you won't let Diana see Mart or Trixie because of a rumor?"

Mrs. Lynch was embarrassed and felt her face turning red. "You never can be too careful. I know Diana isn't the most secure girl."

"I understand," Mrs. Belden said warmly. "Even I wondered if it was true for a bit. How about letting Diana come over for dinner?"

Author's Notes: Thanks to RH for not suing when I use their characters. Thanks to Andrea and El for editing. Thanks to April for her character. A big huge thanks to Chelsea for helping me figure things out months ago. Thanks to Lindsay for her encouragement. And thanks to Teresa for going over this as soon as I got it up!


	19. The Revenge

The Revenge

_Crabapple Farm:_

The five Bob-Whites were happy to be spending time together and were waiting for April. Honey had called and filled April in on what Erin had done, and April had been upset. She was supposed to have gotten to Crabapple Farm ten minutes before.

Everyone was getting worried when April finally arrived. "Hi," she said to everyone. "Sorry I'm late, but I had to do something before I could leave."

Everyone assured her that it was okay. Mrs. Belden brought cookies and cokes in, glanced around, and wisely left the teenagers alone.

"What are we going to do?" asked Trixie. "The whole school thinks I'm pregnant."

Diana had a slightly evil look on her face. "We will get revenge, of course. By the time we're done with her, she will be begging to tell the truth."

"I don't know. Isn't that mean?" Honey asked.

April answered her. "Honey, we have to teach her a lesson. If we don't, she'll think she can get away with anything. Think of it as discipline."

Honey looked confused, then reluctantly nodded.

"What are you going to do?" April asked.

"What do you mean 'you'? Don't you want to be in on it?" Diana asked.

"Yes, but I also want to tell Erin exactly what I think of the stunt she pulled, and how I feel about her using me to do it."

Diana nodded thoughtfully. "That can be done. I was just thinking that it would be best if we go to her as a club to tell her some things, and to let her know she can't succeed in dividing us." Diana caught Trixie's eye while talking, letting Trixie know that there was more to the plan than she was telling. Trixie nodded imperceptibly. The revenge was set, and Honey invited April to dinner at Manor House. Dan and Diana were then invited to stay for dinner. April and Honey left while everyone else started for the dining room.

After dinner was eaten and the dishes were done, Trixie invited Diana up to her room.

"Okay, what else did you have in mind for Erin?" she asked.

Diana smiled at Trixie's enthusiasm. "First, we set her up for humiliation. Then, we threaten her to confess to the whole school, or we'll share her humiliation. And if that doesn't work, we'll humiliate her in front of the school."

"How could we do that?"

"Easy. Next Friday, there's a pep rally. I have some friends on the cheerleading squad."

_Monday at school:_

At lunch, April got her tray and went to sit with Erin. Erin's face lost its smile when she noticed the grim set of April's mouth. April sat down and methodically arranged her tray.

"What's wrong, April?" Erin asked nervously.

April took a drink of her juice before answering. "I don't like being lied to or used," she said in a conversational tone. "Especially by someone I befriended because I pitied her for not having any friends at a new school. The crazy thing is that the person I'm talking about had hurt my real friends."

"I don't know what you mean," Erin replied, glad she'd had a lot of practice being a convincing liar.

April looked at Erin with a pitying expression. "I thought I'd be nice. Now, being nice has basically stung me on the nose." April's expression hardened. "I know what you did to Trixie. I can't believe I let myself be fooled by someone like you. I don't know what you were trying to do. My guess is that you wanted to break up the happy group. You have probably imagined some wrong done to you. The real reason is that you're so unhappy that you want everyone else to be unhappy too. Well, whatever you were trying to do, it didn't work. Too bad you didn't try to be nice. I thought you'd be someone I liked." With those last words, April grabbed her tray and walked over to the Bob-Whites' table.

She took a deep breath as she sat down.

"Are you okay?" Honey asked, noticing the breath.

"Yes," April replied. "I just don't like confrontations."

Honey nodded sympathetically. "I don't either."

Trixie and Diana exchanged a glance and burst out laughing.

April looked at Honey. "What's up with them?"

"Oh, they don't mind confrontation at all."

"Oh," whispered an excited Trixie. "She's leaving. Let's follow her and tell her what's what."

Mart entered the conversation. "I think it would be better coming from just you girls."

Dan nodded. "You go on so you don't lose her. We'll clean up here."

The four girls all looked at each other, shrugged, and left the cafeteria.

"It can't get any better than this," Diana whispered as Erin went into the girl's bathroom.

"What's the plan?" Trixie asked.

Diana sighed. "We go in after her, talking like normal. Then we notice her and tell her what she obviously didn't understand the first time."

As soon as the girls entered the bathroom, Diana asked, "When are Brian and Jim coming home to visit?"

Caught off-guard, both April and Honey answered, "Next weekend."

"We should have a club party," Diana suggested.

"Good idea," Trixie seconded.

At that moment, Erin left her stall. "So you guys are one big happy club again?" she asked with a sneer.

"Yeah, we are," Trixie answered her coolly.

"And we know what you did," said Honey, sounding unusually forceful.

"Oh, really?" Erin asked. "Well, I don't care if you all know. Everyone else still thinks Trixie's pregnant. And they also think you four are only together to keep up appearances."

Diana took a step forward. She was almost nose-to-nose with Erin. "You will tell everyone the truth. You will tell everyone what you did."

Erin narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I will, will I?"

"Yes," Diana hissed. "You have until Friday," she said. As one, the four girls turned and left the bathroom and an angry Erin behind them.

"Just what do those goody-goodies think they can do to me?" she muttered.

_Hall:_

"What will happen by Friday if she doesn't?" Honey asked.

Diana smiled in reassurance. "It's okay Honey. It was just a threat."

Diana glanced over and caught Trixie's eye. "Yeah, Honey," Trixie said. "Just a threat. Don't worry about it."

Honey's eyes said she was worried about it, and probably wouldn't stop worrying. April's expression was identical to Honey's.

Through the rest of the week, not a peep was heard from Erin. There were people still asking if Trixie was pregnant, and because Diana had been absent the week before, the pregnancy rumor now included her. Honey was uncomfortable with this since it had happened to her earlier in the school year. It had been easier for Honey to deflect the rumors because Brian was at college and not home very often, but Dan and Mart were around all the time. April was just disgusted with it all. She had heard guys coming up to Dan and Mart and congratulating them on making it all the way. She had heard Dan and Mart disagree and deny both pregnancies. Dan and Mart only knew April had been nearby because she congratulated them on telling the truth.

Friday morning, April and Honey were on edge. They knew Diana and Trixie hadn't been completely honest with them about "no other plans." The way they kept whispering was merely a confirmation.

What April and Honey didn't know was that Diana and Trixie had been doing detective work all week. They had dug up anything they could find on Erin, and they had their ammunition.

About five minutes before the pep rally, Diana and Trixie cornered Erin.

"Are you ready to tell the truth?" Trixie demanded.

Erin snorted. "Yeah, right."

Diana smiled. "Oh? Then I guess we'll have to make you want to."

Erin looked at Diana doubtfully. "And just how are you going to do that?"

"Easy," Diana answered. "We know something about you that I'm sure you don't want everyone knowing."

"What is it that you think you know?"

Trixie looked Erin right in the eye. "We know why you're here instead of your private school in the city. We know what happened the night of the concert."

Erin looked less sure. "You're lying. You don't know anything because there's nothing for you to know. I'm here because my dad moved us here."

Diana and Trixie chuckled. "You were drunk at that concert. You know, the one where you met Dan and Trixie. Well, we happen to know that you were there with your old school's glee club. And we also happen to know that you would have been arrested for prostitution that night if your teacher-chaperone hadn't vouched for you," Trixie said, somewhat snottily.

Diana looked at Trixie in surprise and then admiration. Then she turned her attention back to Erin. "We also know you were expelled for your stunt. You got the booze from people at the concert, so you couldn't blame anyone else on the trip."

Erin's face lost its color. "H-how did you know all that?"

"We have our connections,' Trixie said loftily.

"Now," Diana interrupted. "If you don't tell the truth, everyone will know."

Erin sighed and dropped her head, studying her shoes. "When do you want me to tell?"

"At the pep rally," Diana answered, with a truly evil grin on her lovely face. "Everyone will be there."

Erin nodded dejectedly. "Okay, I will," she whispered, leaving her head down, trying to plan a way out of this mess.

_At the pep rally:_

The cheerleaders were cheering as the student body filed into the gym. The students cheered as the cheerleaders flipped their way to the center of the floor and launched into their opening cheer about how fun it was that their basketball team had made it to the regional play-offs.

Once finished, the captain of the cheer squad, Chelsea, grabbed a microphone. "We all know how great our school is," she began and the gym erupted in cheers. "Let's hear what a newcomer thinks. Erin? Want to tell us about your experience so far and about the great people you've met here?"

Erin, her face red with embarrassment, climbed down the bleachers and took her place behind the microphone. "Um, Sleepyside Jr.-Sr. high is a great school. And I've met a lot of nice people here. Thanks for welcoming me." She was about to climb back to her seat when a voice rang out. It was Trixie. Erin's eyes widened.

"Come on, Erin! Tell the truth!"

Diana joined her voice to Trixie's, and soon, all the Bob-Whites had taken up the refrain. Erin blushed harder. She looked up toward the Bob-Whites, and sighed. "Fine, I will," she mouthed at them.

She walked back to Chelsea and held her hand out for the mike. Chelsea smirked.

Erin sighed again, this time, into the mike. "I have a confession to make," she started. "The rumors about the Bob-Whites are not true. I started them. I was mad because I had met them before and I was jealous."

Erin ran out of the gym, and the pep rally resumed.

After the pep rally, the girls went to look for Erin. They found her in an empty classroom.

"Sorry it took so much, but you had to tell the truth," Honey said.

Erin just looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Don't think you won."

April shook her head as the girls prepared to leave. "We were here to offer a truce. We were prepared to forgive you, but with your attitude, you don't want or need that. Just believe me when I say this: you have missed out on having some really great friends."

Erin just sneered. "I don't need you do-gooder types as friends. Your type just thinks people who look out for themselves first are a waste of space, and I don't need all of you looking down your noses at me all the time."

April, Diana, Honey, and Trixie exchanged glances and shrugged. "If that's the way you want it," they chorused. Then, they turned around and walked out, leaving Erin alone, just how she seemed to like it.

Author's Notes: Thanks to RH for not suing me. Thanks to Andrea, Chelsea, and El for their great edits! Thanks to April and Lindsay for their encouragement and approval.


	20. Making Amends

Making Amends

April, Diana, Honey, and Trixie were sitting at the Clubhouse after school. Dan and Mart were to arrive at any time. They were happy to be reunited and this was the first time they could enjoy it without rumors.

At the moment, they weren't enjoying much. Trixie was doing some class-A venting.

"I can't believe my mother would believe I was pregnant from listening to some voice on the phone. And what's worse, your parents believed it, Diana! They've known me almost my whole life! I'm sorry, I know they're your parents, but I can't help it."

"I know, Trix. I don't blame you for being upset."

"Well, I'm not going to be upset for long. I'm going to have a talk with all of them."

Honey and April gasped. "What are you going to say?" Honey asked nervously.

Trixie smiled to reassure her friend. "I don't know yet, but it'll come to me."

_Crabapple Farm:_

After their snacks, the girls waited in the living room for Dan and Mart. To pass the time, Honey suggested having a party the next night when Jim and Brian would be home.

"The thing is that Miss Trask won't be there and we need to have a chaperone. Mother and Daddy won't let me have a party without an adult in the house. Any ideas?"

"How about Regan and Lindsay?" Diana asked. "They're cool."

Honey nodded. "I'll ask them. I don't think they'd mind. After all, Lindsay is like a big sister to us."

Right then, Dan and Mart came downstairs and Moms came in from the kitchen. Dan looked at Mrs. Belden for a moment and then with a devilish gleam in his eye, he walked over to Trixie. Literally picking her up from her seat on the couch, he twirled her around in a bear hug. Putting her down, he glanced up. "Hi, Mrs. Belden. How are you today?"

Blushing at the accusation in his voice, she answered him. "I'm quite well today, Dan."

"Moms, could I speak to you privately?" Trixie asked.

"Of course, Trixie."

Once in the kitchen, Trixie paced for almost five minutes. Mrs. Belden was getting nervous.

"What is it, Trixie? You haven't said a word."

"Moms, I need you to call Mrs. Lynch and get her to come over here. I want to talk to both of you."

"All right, but what is this about?"

"I need to tell you both how you've made me feel. I need to tell Mart, too. And I only want to say it once."

Mrs. Belden nodded and went to the phone. Trixie went back into the living room.

Everyone looked at Trixie as she walked back in the room. On her face was a blank expression. She held her head high as she sat down next to Dan, surprising him when she linked her fingers through his.

She sat in total silence until Mrs. Lynch arrived fifteen minutes later.

"What's all this about, Helen?" they heard her ask.

"I think Trixie should be the one to tell you, Catherine."

The mothers found seats in the crowded living room, looking at Trixie expectantly.

Trixie was nervous about her speech; after all, she was about to scold her and her friend's parents.

"First of all, I'm very upset that Moms, Mrs. Lynch, and Mart were ready to believe the worst just from one phone call, especially when no one knew who was calling. Secondly, I'm sorry that I have to do this at all, much less be as blunt as I'm going to be. If I was doing anything to get pregnant, I would be smart enough to use protection."

The mothers, Mart, Honey, and Dan blushed at that.

Trixie continued. "I can assure you that I'm not stupid. I know there are risks in the world. I'm not putting myself at risk. I do believe that if I were, it would be no one's business but my own and my partner's."

Dan blushed harder, knowing that he had wondered about it.

Mrs. Belden saw the blush and smiled, sure now more than ever that nothing had happened between her daughter and Dan. Then she snapped her eyes back to Trixie, realizing what was just said. "Just what do you mean that it's no one else's business, young lady?"

"What I mean, Moms, is that it'll be my business because you can be sure that when I do have those relations, it will be my choice and I will be prepared for any consequences that happen. Also, I'll be old enough to deal with those consequences."

Mrs. Belden sat back, mollified that her daughter was behaving almost maturely in this matter.

Next, Trixie looked at Mrs. Lynch. "Mrs. Lynch, I realize that you want to protect your daughter. What you might not realize is that if Diana doesn't want to do something, no one in the world could make her. I wouldn't do anything to purposefully get her into any kind of trouble. Also, even if I had been pregnant, that wouldn't guarantee that Mart would get Di pregnant. I do know that you really didn't want Diana around me, and it had almost nothing to do with Mart. Pregnancy isn't a contagious disease. You can't get pregnant by being around someone who is. Keeping Diana away from me, especially when you didn't even ask me if it was true, is not protecting Di. If anything, it's holding on too tight."

Mrs. Lynch blanched at the idea of this teenager telling her what she should do with her children. She spoke sharply. "Trixie, I am a mother and have been a mother for fifteen years. I think I know a lot more about it than you do."

Trixie had the grace to blush. "Mrs. Lynch, I'm not trying to tell you how to be a mother. I'm only saying that I know Diana and how she acts around other teenagers when there aren't any parents around. You do not have to worry about her decisions. I think you're well aware that I'm very outspoken, and if I saw Diana do something that was bad for her, along with anyone else involved, you could be sure that I'd talk to her about it. If that didn't get me anywhere, I'd talk to Moms. I care about my friends, Mrs. Lynch, and I know they care enough about me to do the same. Not only that, but you know me well enough that if there was something bothering you about me, you could ask me about it. I remember the teas when Diana and I were young that we used to have when I was rude or did something else you didn't like."

Mrs. Lynch had tears in her eyes as she stood and walked over to Trixie. Hugging Trixie very hard, she agreed. "You're right. I can't protect my children from everything and it's wrong of me to go to extremes to try. I should have talked to you. I've known you since you and Diana were in diapers. I care about you enough that you could be one of my own children and I couldn't love you more if you were."

Trixie hugged Mrs. Lynch back and said, "Okay, does this mean I can call you Mummy and you'll buy me whatever I want?"

Mrs. Lynch saw the mischievous twinkle in Trixie's eyes and laughed. "I probably should buy you a whole store's worth of clothes after this mistake."

Trixie took on a deer in the headlights look. "No, please, anything but that. I don't want any fancy clothes, nor do I need them."

Everyone laughed and Mrs. Lynch returned to her seat, whispering with Helen, as Trixie turned to Mart, who visibly cringed.

"Mart, you were the worst. You are my brother and you know me better than just about anyone. Dan is your best friend. You should have known that the rumors were just that: rumors. Even if they had been true, you know that I would have told you myself. I don't have a secret that I don't end up telling you eventually. You know that. I understand that you were angry, but that was no reason to shut me out. You could have asked. That's all I can say to you right now."

Mart looked at Trixie. "I'm sorry, Trix. That's all I can say. I was angry. I was angry with you since I couldn't tell the Lynches. It was wrong. But I thought you had forgiven me. You talked to me before today."

"Yes, I did talk to you before. But I was holding a lot of resentment inside. I can't hold it in anymore, and you had to be told how you made me feel."

Mart nodded sadly, realizing that it would take some time before he and Trixie could recapture the relationship they'd had before this incident.

She looked at the mothers and then at Mart. "I want you to stay so you can hear what I'm saying." She knelt down in front of Dan so she could look him in the eye.

"Dan, you are the sweetest guy. You were my best friend and now you're so much more. You are good for me. You encourage me, you let me be myself, and you love me for who I am. All I can do is hope that I return all those things. I know that in the past, I've tried to change you. I'm sorry for that. I want you to know that I love you just the way you are. I just need to know something right now. I'm not ready for a more intimate relationship. I don't know when I will be ready."

Dan had been blushing the whole way through her monologue. Knowing that her mother was listening to every word was somewhat creepy to his way of thinking. He looked her in the eye and knew what his answer would be.

He drew her into his arms and then held her at arm's length. "Trixie, that's not the reason I'm with you. I'm with you because I love you and I am more than prepared to wait until you are ready. I won't even ask if you are. Somehow I think I'll know."

Trixie's eyes shined with unshed tears as she hugged him and whispered in his ear, "You can rest assured that when I'm ready, you won't think you know. You will, even if I have to tell you straight out."

Trixie then looked to April and Honey.

"I want to thank you for believing me, standing by me, and going to bat for me. I know it wasn't easy. April, I know it was hard for you because Erin had you fooled. You thought she was a friend. It had to be very hard for you to believe that she was trying to set me up."

April's eyes grew misty. "Trix, I knew you didn't like Erin, but even so, I knew you wouldn't make up lies about her. It wasn't a contest for me to decide who to believe."

"Honey, I know that although I didn't talk about it with you that you knew something was wrong. I noticed that you were at my side as much as possible. You were quietly letting me know that you were there for me without trying to push me into talking. I really appreciate that."

Honey smiled through her tears. "Trix, I know that no matter what, you won't talk until you're ready. There was no point in trying to force you. All I could do was let you know I was waiting until you were ready."

Trixie moved on to Diana.

"Di, I know that if I had been able to talk to you, you would have believed me. I'm sorry you were dragged into this mess. It wasn't in my control, but if it had been, you would have been left out of it. I would never want you to be unhappy."

Diana smiled at her. "You know that I know that. You also know that I wouldn't have wanted you to protect me from it. I just wish I could have been there for you when you needed all the friends you have. You're right about the fact that I didn't believe it though. I knew that if it was true, then you would have told me." Di had gotten in her own jibe at her mother.

The four girls fell into a group hug, two crying, and two smiling. Before they knew, the two guys and the two mothers had joined in.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Belden invited everyone to stay for dinner. Mrs. Lynch declined, saying she had to get home to the rest of her brood, but everyone else accepted. As the mothers left the room, the Bob-Whites sorted themselves out and found seats once more.

Honey then called Lindsay and Regan to see if they would mind chaperoning the party the following evening. With the good news that they accepted and the party was on, the Bob-Whites were a happy group at dinner.

Author's notes: Not my characters. Random House owns them...lucky dogs. I'd like to thank my editors El and Julie G. Lindsay, thanks for the help! April, hope you like your part! I'm not sure I sent it to you beforehand.


	21. A Fun Time

A Fun Time

Trixie was more excited about the upcoming Bob-White party than any other she could remember. Brian and Jim had come home late the night before, and there was a surprise in store. She and Diana were setting up with the help of Celia and Miss Trask, while April and Honey were visiting with Jim and Brian. Dan and Mart were helping Cook decide what to serve. Lindsay was making notes with Regan reading over her shoulder.

At last, everything was done and it was time to go get ready. The girls all went to Honey's room while the guys used both Jim's room and a guest room.

When they all came back downstairs, they saw that Celia and Lindsay had set all the food out on a table against the wall.

"Time to eat," Lindsay called. "I know no one ate supper so come fill your plates."

Once everyone had a plate and found a place to sit, they found themselves in two groups. Lindsay joined the girls and Regan joined the guys.

"How are you and Regan doing?" Diana asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"We're doing just fine," Lindsay answered. "We enjoy being together."

Suddenly a loud burp echoed in the room. Everyone looked to Mart, who was blushing as he received a high five from Dan.

"All right, man!" Dan exclaimed. "That was a major sound." Within minutes, all the Bob-White boys were engaged in a burping contest and had talked Regan into joining.

The girls rolled their eyes and talked about how immature guys could be, but how they loved them anyway. Lindsay was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. "You don't want to know what guys do where I'm from," she insisted.

"Where are you from?" Trixie asked. "You do have a weird accent."

"I lived in Chicago until I was seven, then moved to Georgia. I came up here for college. Once I found Sleepyside, I knew I wanted to live here."

Diana nodded. "That's why you have such a mixed way of speaking."

"Well, butter my bum and call me a biscuit," Lindsay drawled, using her most southern accent. The girls cracked up hearing that saying.

After they finished eating and Regan had been declared the winner of the burping contest, Lindsay made everyone gather in a circle.

"First rule, nothing said here is ever talked about with anyone outside this room. Second rule, you must be absolutely honest. Third rule, you must answer the question. Fourth rule, there are no more rules."

The teens glanced around at each other and agreed.

"Great," Lindsay nodded. "I've written down four questions that everyone must answer." She nodded to Regan, who passed out sheets of paper. Everyone answered their questions on paper, not knowing what would happen next.

Lindsay collected the papers and started giggling as she read them. "I now know all the answers. Now, I will cut the paper into strips and read them out loud. You must guess who wrote that answer. First question was age of first kiss. Hmm, three people have one answer, and two have another. When I call your age, group together and we can guess the ones that are left. Fifteen," she called. Honey, Trixie and Mart moved to one side. "Sixteen," Lindsay called, and Brian and Jim moved to the other side. "Okay," Lindsay said. "Who had their first kiss at fourteen?"

"Diana," Mart called out. No one had to ask if he was right. Diana's blushes gave her away.

"Okay, now who had their first kiss at twelve?"

The choice was down to April and Dan. Finally, Dan had enough of the silence. "That was me," he announced.

Trixie nodded. "At least you got to be a good kisser with all that practice." Dan blushed while everyone laughed.

Lindsay looked at April. "Well, I guess we don't have to guess who was thirteen."

"Guess not," April agreed.

"Okay," Lindsay said. "You know, I think I'll let you sit back down and answer this next one yourselves. What was your favorite childhood toy? April?"

April looked up. "I really didn't want many toys. I'd rather read. So I picked books."

Lindsay nodded. "Brian?"

"I had a Doctor's Kit. It was my favorite." There was no surprise on anyone's face.

Lindsay pointed to Dan. "My Matchbox cars were always my favorite."

"Di?" Lindsay gestured for her to go next.

"I had a rag doll I called Millie," Di answered.

Honey, knowing she was next, gave her answer. "I had a porcelain doll I talked to, since I didn't have very many friends."

Lindsay looked to Jim. "I loved my plastic horses," he said.

"Mart and then Trixie," Lindsay called.

"Blocks," Mart answered.

Trixie blushed. "My spy kit." Everyone laughed.

Lindsay read her papers. "Favorite board game. I'll call these out. Whoever wrote it, please raise your hand. Clue?" No one was surprised when Trixie's hand went up. "Okay, Girl Talk. Isn't that the Truth or Dare game with the red zit stickers?" Honey nodded and raised her hand.

"I used to love that game, but Trixie would hardly ever play it with me," Diana complained.

"Next game is Mystery Date." Diana raised her hand while everyone laughed. Lindsay spoke again. "Someone's favorite board game as a child was chess?" She sounded incredulous. Mart raised his hand. "Hmm," Lindsay commented. "Do we have to ask whose favorite was Operation?" Brian's hand went up. Laughing, Lindsay commented, "Even I knew that. Okay. Three games left. Who played Mall Mania?" April's hand was raised. "Who played Scrabble?" Jim's hand went up. "And whose favorite was Candy Land?" Everyone looked at Dan.

"Hey, it was the only board game I had as a young child and my parents would play it with me after supper." Dan's choice suddenly made sense, since he didn't have very many family memories.

"Here's another one for you to answer," Lindsay announced. "What is your most embarrassing moment?"

Trixie laughed. "Definitely during the daffodil play when I fell off the stage."

Diana grinned. "Mine was when I was joining and said 'candied' instead of 'candid'."

Jim answered next. "When I was young, I was a boy scout. For a badge, I had to learn how to square dance. I won a prize along with the badge, but during the recital for my troop and the sister Girl Scout troop, I fell into the orchestra pit and broke my arm. The worst part was that I was afraid that my badge would get taken away from me." He started laughing at the memory.

Trixie had no idea what he was saying. "But when we were in Arizona, you acted like you didn't know the first thing about square dancing."

"If I had said I knew how, I would have had to tell that story. I didn't want to, so I just didn't say anything."

"I'll go next," Honey volunteered. "When I was ten, Daddy had to attend a political function. I was hungry, and Mother had made me a snack plate. I had no idea what I was eating. Anyway, Daddy asked me to dance. On the way to the dance floor, one of the other kids told me I had eaten fish eggs. Halfway into the song, one of Daddy's political friends cut in. Remember, this was a long waltz. I couldn't get the fish eggs out of my head. I ended up throwing up on Daddy's friend's shoes."

"Well," Dan said, "Mine was at the beginning of the year when I went to that party with Trix. Someone had spiked the punch and she was trying to kiss me in front of everyone." He blushed at the memory, Trixie blushing right along with him.

"Mart? Brian?" Lindsay asked. "Which one of you wants to go next?"

"I guess I will," Mart answered. "Brian once walked into our bedroom a couple of years ago. I was, um, kissing the mirror. I was pretending it was Di. I was so embarrassed that it took me another year to actually kiss her." Everyone laughed.

"Oh uh, I don't really remember," Brian muttered.

Mart snorted, ignoring the warning look from his older brother.

"Someone's full of it," Regan said with a chuckle.

"I have the superlative comprehension of-"

"Shut it Mart!"

"Hey, I already admitted mine, you can't hold it over my head anymore!" Mart grinned.

Brian groaned, wondering what on earth had prompted him to write that memory down.

"Aw, come on, man," Dan wheedled.

"You know, I don't think I want to know," Trixie wrinkled her nose.

"I guess I have to tell," Brian said, resigned. "If I don't, Lindsay will probably read it."

"You bet your bum I will, Buster," Lindsay agreed.

"Okay. I was, um, getting in touch with my uh, self," he sighed when he saw the blank looks on everyone's faces, except Regan who was turning red from trying not to laugh. "You, know. Getting to know myself. Oh, for crying out loud. _Playing_." He made a suggestive gesture. "It was the first time ever. And Mart walked into the bathroom and asked me what I was doing." He could have been a stoplight, he was so red.

All that talking and embarrassment made everyone thirsty. After getting drinks and settling down, Jim nodded to Trixie. She stood.

"April, you have been hanging out with us for a while now. We all really like you and think you fit in great. That being said, we need to know how you feel."

April smiled. "I like you all, too. I feel as if I fit in with you and I haven't felt that since I moved here. Oh, everyone's been really friendly and nice, but no one else ever made a real effort to include me. I'm kind of shy, so I didn't reach out and try to join either. I think you are just the best group ever to call friends. I feel very lucky that I found you."

Trixie nodded. "That's what we needed to know. April, would you like to become a Bob-White?"

April froze, her smile slowly fading. "I can't," she choked out and ran out of the room.

"I'll go find her," Honey volunteered.

Honey searched for almost ten minutes before she found April. "What's wrong, April? I thought you'd be happy to make your membership official."

"It's not that I don't want to," April answered. "I just can't."

"Can you tell me why?" Honey ventured. "It won't go further unless you want it to."

April took a deep shuddering breath. "I didn't move here with my parents. The people you know as my parents are really my aunt and uncle. My parents gave them guardianship of me a couple of years ago. Well, the court made them my guardians."

Honey nodded, silently begging April to continue.

"My father is an alcoholic. He's never even tried to get help. He abuses my mother. My mother tried her best to protect me, but I have an older brother. He started following in my father's footsteps. Only, instead of alcohol, he chose drugs. Being shown how my father beat my mother, my brother started beating me. When my aunt and uncle found out, they came and got me, took me to a doctor for validation, and called the police. When the judge granted them permanent custody, they tried to get my mom to come with us. I was nine when that happened. My mother refused to leave her husband and son."

"Oh, that's awful." Honey's eyes were teary as she put an arm around April, trying to comfort her. "Are things better now? Did your dad and brother get help?"

"No," April spat out. "My father threw my mother down the stairs. She's permanently paralyzed and spends her days in a wheelchair. That doesn't stop my dad though. He still drinks. She started drinking then, too. I guess it was the only way to deal with the pain."

"What about your brother?"

"He's the reason we kept moving. We were never in a place more than six months before he'd find us and threaten me, trying to get money from my aunt and uncle. We've been able to stay here because right before we moved into the house we live in now, my brother was put in jail. He was given twenty to life for killing a convenience store clerk while he was trying to rob the store. His lawyer tracked us down then. He thought it would be nice to show family support in front of the judge. We picked up and moved here. My uncle got a restraining order from my parents and brother."

"That must have been so hard. Especially leaving your parents and brother."

April snorted. "Hardly. My father was never a father. My brother was never a brother. My mother was only interested in me when she needed someone to take care of her."

"Why don't you want to join the Bob-Whites? You may not have had a very happy first nine years, but you're here now. We won't judge you. You had nothing to do with how your first family acted. It wasn't your fault."

"But when people find out, they feel differently about me. They either feel sorry for me or they don't want anything to do with me."

"You just told me. I don't pity you at all. I'm sorry you weren't happy then, but you are now. Why should your past keep you from being happy now?"

A smile slowly appeared on April's face. "You're right. I don't want to tell the story again though."

"Would you mind if I did? That way, they'll know why you ran out, but you don't have to tell it again."

April accepted the offer and allowed Honey to lead her back to the group.

Honey repeated what April had told her. Jim put an arm around April, and whispered that he loved her. Everyone assured April that they still felt the same way about her.

When the offer to join the club was again extended, April proudly accepted.

Author's Notes: Not my characters, blah, blah, blah. Thanks to El, Julie G., Julie S., and Mal for editing. Thanks to all the great people who offered suggestions on games. Thanks to Teresa and Mal for ideas on embarrassing moments. And Mal, thanks for helping prolong the awkwardness! I thought it totally worked!


	22. First Step of the End

First Step of the End

The BWGs were at the last meeting before summer vacation started. Brian and Jim had arrived in Sleepyside the week before because they'd signed up for summer courses and had earned an early break. The BWGs were discussing their plans for the next few weeks. Honey was going to Europe with her parents and invited April to come along. Diana and Trixie had been invited, but turned the trip down in favor of going to New York City with the Lynches. Dan and Mart had found summer jobs. Dan had been given a raise for working for the Wheelers and Mart was working at Wimpy's.

Once the meeting was over, Dan, Trixie, Diana and Mart went one way, walking through the peaceful woods, while Brian, Honey, April and Jim went to the Wheeler lake for a swim. They would soon see this split as an omen.

A week later found the Bob-Whites in a flurry of good-byes. The six who were leaving town were all leaving that day. If they had known what was to come, no one would have left.

Diana and Trixie boarded the train for New York City, to meet the Lynches who had left a few hours earlier. The Lynches had rented two hotel suites, one for them and one for the girls, since they were staying a few weeks.

The girls were allowed to go out at night, as long as they stayed within a two-block area of the hotel and Di carried her cell phone. On the second night, they found a teen club and entered. It had multi-colored lights and seemed to be clean to their wandering eyes. They even enjoyed the music that was pulsating throughout the room. They turned their attention to the teens in the club. They were shocked at how sophisticated the NYC teens were. Some were clearly drinking, and Trixie remembered her brief encounter with alcohol and shuddered. _I so embarrassed myself that night._

The girls were immediately asked to dance and insisted on staying in sight of each other.

"Oh, best friends," one of the guys said. It was soon learned that the guys' names were Ethan and Tyler. Ethan was tall, with dark blond hair and green eyes. Tyler had longish blond hair and brown eyes.

After dancing to one song, Ethan and Tyler led the girls to a large booth where they introduced them to their friends.

Diana and Trixie were glad not to be left alone and looked forward to meeting other people. Once at the table, most of the teens in the booth were friendly, but one girl seemed to be taking their measure.

"Everyone, this is Diana and Trixie. They're visiting for a few weeks. Diana and Trixie, this is Brandon, Makayla, Gabe, Madison, Justin, Chloe, Mason, and Rachel."

Ethan and Tyler gestured to the seats between them. Diana and Trixie exchanged greetings with everyone and sat down, Trixie relaxing immediately and Diana somewhat gingerly. Makayla brushed her white blond hair out of her green eyes and, wanting to make sure the girls knew Ethan and Tyler were taken, pointedly asked when Brooklyn and Allison were coming back from vacation.

"They'll be here next weekend," Ethan answered.

Rachel turned to Diana and Trixie, her hazel eyes sparkling in the seemingly bouncing lights. "Do either of you have boyfriends?"

Diana and Trixie took turns describing Dan and Mart. When they finished, a bottle began making its way around the table. Trixie passed it on when it was her turn, but Diana was a little slower to refuse the Jose Cuervo tequila and then shoved it away before she was any more tempted. Di knew she was insecure sometimes, and it didn't usually bother her much since she was usually surrounded by true friends. Her friends made her feel confident. Being around this sophisticated group of teens that were only a year or two older and feeling like a child did bother her.

They hung out a few more hours until it crept toward curfew. On the way home, they talked about how much fun they'd had and decided to go back in a couple of days.

The next day was spent sight-seeing and shopping with Mrs. Lynch. When they stopped for lunch, Trixie gratefully slumped into a chair at the table before quickly sitting up straight. "Mrs. Lynch, I don't know how you do it. We've been shopping all day so far and I'm tired just watching you browse."

Mrs. Lynch laughed. "You might enjoy it more if you gave in and let me buy you something to amuse yourself with while waiting."

Diana laughed while Trixie scrunched her nose. "No, thanks. Lunch is enough for me. Besides, Moms gave me a little money along with my allowance so I could buy something I wanted."

Mrs. Lynch's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Well, if you haven't found anything yet, we'd better keep shopping."

Trixie's eyes widened in horror before she realized Mrs. Lynch was joking. Diana was still giggling.

That weekend, the Lynches called Diana and Trixie into the living room of their suite.

Mr. Lynch nervously twiddled his fingers, as much from work stress as from taking on two teen girls. "We're going to have to stay longer than we originally planned. My business is going over deadline. Diana, you'll have to stay. Trixie, would you like to stay here with Diana? We'll make sure you have everything you need for an extended stay. It's only fair," he added when he saw Trixie's mouth open to protest the thought of the Lynches spending more money on her. "If you like, we can even invite the boys to visit next weekend. I'll get them a regular room. I don't think a suite will be needed just for a weekend."

Diana and Trixie smiled and nodded. "That's really sweet of you, Dad. You will stay, right, Trixie? Please?"

Trixie chuckled. "Of course I will." She leaned over to give Diana a hug. "I wouldn't leave you in New York City all alone."

A couple of quick phone calls were made and Dan and Mart agreed to the weekend trip.

The next Monday, the girls went back to the teen club. To their surprise, Makayla spotted them first and invited them to join the group.

They were able to meet Brooklyn, who was Ethan's girlfriend, and Allison, who dated Tyler.

Once again, a bottle was making the rounds. This time, it was Seagram's 7. Trixie and Diana both refused, in favor of sodas. Trixie stuck with strawberry soda while Diana chose a Sprite. When Diana and Trixie excused themselves to the bathroom, their temporary group held a hurried conference. Brooklyn and Allison, not wanting to know what's going on, joined Diana and Trixie.

"They are way too uptight," Chloe commented, finger-combing her black hair out of her eyes.

Madison giggled. "You think?"

Brandon winked while looking at the bottle of Seagram's.

Makayla smiled and shook her head. "Let's just have fun. Fun doesn't include getting a couple of country girls drunk."

On the way back to the table, Diana and Trixie were asked to dance by two guys they'd never seen before. They turned them down in favor of telling their new friends their exciting news.

"What's got you two so happy?" Rachel asked.

Diana smiled at Trixie, who nodded for Diana to tell. "Our boyfriends are coming this weekend. My parents are getting them a room and everything."

"That's cool," Ethan nodded, remembering how the girls had spoken of the mysterious boyfriends.

Brooklyn had taken an immediate like to the Sleepyside natives. "Diana, we should totally exchange cell numbers. I know you all have been here, and that Dan grew up here, but I know some really fun things you can do during the day that aren't all touristy."

The next moment had the girls switching cell phones to enter numbers.

Tuesday and Wednesday were spent roaming around vintage clothing stores during the day and going to the teen club after dinner.

Tuesday night, while reclining in the sitting area of the suite, they talked about their new friends. Diana was gushing about how sophisticated the girls looked and how cute the guys were. Trixie was thinking about how they were treated while there.

"I'm not sure, but I think most of them like us. I'm not sure what Makayla's deal is, but it's almost as if we're doing some sort of test before she accepts us."

Diana laughed. "Trixie, you're thinking too much. Makayla is the unofficial leader. Of course she's checking us out. It's in the job description. Everyone else is nice, so let's just concentrate on them."

Trixie nodded. "I do like Allison and Brooklyn, but I think that Makayla is a potential trouble-maker. I also think Madison would follow with no problem."

Diana disagreed. "I think Madison is the one that has the ideas. I think that Chloe and Rachel are followers."

On Thursday, the guys were the main topic of conversation. Diana and Trixie were so excited to see them.

"When are they getting here?" Chloe asked, hoping for an end of the topic at hand.

"Late evening," Trixie replied. "We're just going to chill tomorrow night."

"You'll definitely have to bring them on Saturday," Madison almost commanded.

"Okay," Diana agreed. The rest of the evening was taken with laughter, jokes, and dancing.

Friday came and went with no word from Dan and Mart. The girls woke up to a ringing phone and dark circles under their eyes from lack of sleep.

"Hello?" Diana sleepily answered the offending phone. "Mart? Where are you? Why aren't you here?"

"Calm down, Diana." Mart's voice was small through the phone. "Dan and I won't be able to make it. I have to cover emergency shifts this weekend and Dan's busy because Regan was called away on some horse-related business."

"You couldn't have called yesterday? You know, the day we were expecting you?"

"Sorry, but we lost track of time. I had to hustle because I was the only one at Wimpy's and Dan had to exercise the horses that Regan hadn't been able to work with before he left."

Diana was angry. "You should have made time to let us know." With that, she hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Trixie asked, coming in from the other bedroom.

"That was Mart."

"Oh, were they later than they thought or something? What room are they in?"

Diana's eyes narrowed, letting Trixie know there was something wrong. "They're not coming." She repeated Mart's side of the conversation.

"How could they do that? That's so rude and mean and..." Trixie couldn"t find the words to express the upset she felt.

"I know," Diana concurred, understanding Trixie exactly.

"Well, I'm not going to sit around moping. I'm going to find something to do."

"You're not leaving me behind!" Diana exclaimed. "I need it just as much as you do. I think we should go shopping at those vintage stores again. Really get a killer outfit or something."

Trixie nodded. "Okay. We'll go buy these 'killer outfits,' and then go to one of those instant photo booths. Then we'll let the guys know what they're missing." She still wasn't all that into shopping, but she knew that with the right outfit that she could pretend nothing bothered her. Diana had told her that long ago and she had proved it at the beginning of the last school year.

While shopping, Trixie found a camouflaged mini skirt, olive green tank top, and some black combat boots. Diana teased her about dressing as a throwback to the mid-nineties, but couldn't change Trixie's mind about the outfit. Diana's outfit was a bit more up-to-date. She bought a short denim skirt with a black belt and a purple tank. For shoes, she found black low-heeled strappy sandals.

When they were finally walking back to the hotel with their purchases, Diana's cell phone rang. It was Brooklyn.

"How's it going? When I didn't hear from you about the fun advice, I decided to call."

Diana mouthed _Rachel _to Trixie and went back to the call. "They didn't show. I got a call this morning about work emergencies."

"WHAT?" Trixie could hear Brooklyn's voice scream in outrage. "You definitely need a night out to forget about that. We'll see you at the club?"

"Definitely," Diana answered.

When Diana hung up, Trixie smiled. "I guess we don't have to be mad anymore since Brooklyn sounded mad enough for both of us."

"True, but I am still mad that they didn't let us know when we wasted the whole night waiting for them."

Trixie lost her smile. "Me, too."

That night, dressed in their new outfits, they surveyed themselves in the full length mirror. It was a tight squeeze since the mirror was on the back of the bathroom door, but they made it work. Trixie was pleasantly surprised about how she looked, especially with the makeup and nail polish Diana had put on her. Diana had also talked her into wearing her hair down and it now reached the middle of her back, as curly and full as ever. Where Diana had gone bold for Trixie's look, she'd made herself look soft and demure.

They grinned at each other, raring to go. When they reached the club and wove their way to the normal table in the corner, mouths dropped.

"Not that you didn't look good before, but what did you do?" Allison squealed.

"Trixie, enlighten her," Diana said, teasingly using a haughty tone. She waved her hand at Trixie like a teacher expecting a student to give a speech.

"When you feel down, get dressed up," Trixie replied, her solemn facial expression adding to the tone of sounding like she was in school. She nodded as if pleased to get the correct answer.

Madison and Rachel laughed, slapping each other high fives since they believed the same philosophy.

The two guys from the week before once again asked Diana and Trixie to dance. They were refused, and as they walked away, Diana whispered to Trixie that she thought the guys were skeezy.

"Um, what is skeezy?" Makayla asked, looking at Diana like she was crazy.

"A cross between skanky and sleazy," Trixie answered.

"And skanky would be what?" Chloe asked.

"A skank is an icky person," Diana answered. "It could be a person that doesn't look like he bathes, or someone who's probably too easy to be very picky, just icky." Diana shrugged, out of ways to explain it.

Brooklyn nodded. "I get it. Skanky is like sleazy, but when put together, it's much worse."

Even though the girls were having fun with their new friends, they were still disappointed and a little angry. This time, when they went to the bathroom, with Brooklyn and Allison for company, Chloe and Makayla weren't at all mean. In fact, Chloe made sure to order Diana and Trixie's usual sodas.

"We need a way to cheer them up," Rachel commented.

"I've got the perfect thing," Madison answered, smiling. By that time, the strawberry soda and Sprite had been delivered. She snapped her fingers at Brandon who passed her the bottle of the night, which was Smirnoff vodka. She poured a bit of their sodas into a dirty glass and replaced the missing liquid with the vodka.

When the four girls returned from the bathroom, Diana and Trixie took sips of their drinks.

"Hmm, it tastes a bit different tonight," Diana commented, while Trixie nodded in agreement.

"They probably refilled the fountains or something," Madison guessed, with a small smile on her face.

There wasn't much alcohol in the drinks, but to two girls who didn't drink, it was enough. Whenever their backs were turned, someone always added a smidge more vodka to the sodas. Before long, Diana and Trixie were both pleasantly tipsy and knew what was happening, but didn't fully care. When they started scanning other guys in the club and giggling, they decided it was time to go home.

They said good-bye to their friends and left, never noticing that they were being followed.

Authors notes: Thanks to my wonderful editors, Julie G., Julie S, and Viv! I love y'all! Thanks to Lindsay for helping. And a mega thanks to Cheryl for helping me figure this out! Cheryl, I owe you a big one!


	23. Next Step of the End

Next Step of the End

As Diana and Trixie made their way home from the teen club, they were oblivious to everything but getting back to the hotel. Just as they reached the corner where they would have to turn, the followers made their appearance.

Diana let out a muffled scream as she was grabbed from behind. Trixie was shoved against a wall face-first and held in place.

"You two thought you were too good to dance with us, so we're gonna show you exactly how good you really are," a voice roughly whispered into her ear. The next thing she knew, she felt a rough hand rubbing her body. She shuddered and closed her eyes, trying to remove herself from reality. She slammed back into reality a few minutes later, not only from the pain of her tank top strap being ripped, but from hearing the sounds of Diana's whimperrs.

_How could I have allowed this to happen to her?_ Trixie berated herself. _I have to save her._ She took several breaths, as deep as was allowed by the hand that was holding her against the wall. Then, like Brian had once shown her, she stomped backwards onto her attacker's toe. Her head was hit open-handed. Trixie let the momentum of the hit turn her halfway around, where she then lifted her knee and kicked at a downward angle. She heard the satisfying break of his kneecap. Once the guy was down, she kicked him in the face just to make sure he wasn't getting up again. Breathing rapidly from the near miss of being raped and the pumping adrenaline, she looked around for Diana.

Diana wasn"t as lucky as Trixie had been. Her attacker had managed to get her face down on the sidewalk. Diana was moaning softly while she did her best to keep her top from being ripped off her body. Trixie quietly walked up behind the attempted rapist and kicked him right in the butt. He started to fall forward, but caught himself and turned towards her. She then kneed him in the groin. As he fell to his knees, she forced his face into her knee, knocking him unconscious. She helped Diana up, and they ran towards the hotel and safety.

Right outside the lobby, Trixie hurriedly tied the back of Diana's tank top into a knot, tucked her torn strap into her shirt, and they worked to make themselves presentable as they waited for the doorman to be distracted. As soon as his eyes were turned in the opposite direction, they ran in. Luckily, the desk manager and other workers were busy as well. "We should call the police," Trixie murmured in the elevator.

"No," Diana said sharply. "They won't be able to do anything. You stopped both of those men. We have no real evidence of their intent. We look like we're easy right now, and we've been drinking. Besides, if we call the police, they'll want to talk to my parents, as well as yours."

Trixie, knowing Diana was right, didn't bring up the police again.

Once in the room, Trixie couldn't help but talk about it. "Diana, I'm so sorry. You never should have had that happen to you."

"You're right, Trix. But it isn't your fault. We both snubbed those guys. So, I guess it's both of our faults."

"Oh, my God! I can't believe this night. I almost lost what I've been saving for that one special person."

Diana nodded in agreement. "I know. Me too."

"Can we just forget about everything?" Trixie begged.

Diana went over to the room's wet bar and started pouring a couple of shots. "Didn't drinking help you to forget your disappointment in Jim at the beginning of the school year?"

Not thinking about how she'd felt after getting drunk back then, she nodded. "But, um, Diana, won't we get caught when your dad gets the bill?"

Diana shook her head. "Daddy never sees the bills. He pays when he checks in and things get put on the receipt. So, he never actually gets one."

They both made faces at the first taste, but bravely swallowed it. A few shots later, the girls were relaxed enough to sleep. Not wanting to be alone, they decided to share a bed. They talked for a little while before they drifted off, back-to-back.

Sunday, the girls met Mr. and Mrs. Lynch for brunch, wearing make-up to cover the bruises on their faces and clothes that covered the rest of them. Diana was glad that her parents were distracted by her father's work, for she knew that all the make-up they had didn't fully cover everything. During the meal, they discussed going back to Sleepyside on Tuesday, even though it meant Diana would stay with Trixie until her parents returned. That gave them a little more than a day to pack and one last shopping trip.

Monday evening, the girls were prepared to stay in when Brooklyn called. Since she had to walk by the hotel anyway, Brooklyn said she, Allison, Ethan and Tyler would stop by and walk with them to the club.

Pretending that nothing had happened, the girls tried to act normal. They told their friends that they were going home the next day.

That night's bottle of rum had barely made the rounds before Diana requested some. Trixie, thinking that she was helping Diana by showing solidarity and knowing that if they got drunk they'd have someone walk them home, also took some. Before long, the girls were dancing in groups with their friends. When it was time to go, Diana and Trixie had trouble walking in a straight line. Laughing, Makayla volunteered herself, Mason, Rachel, and Justin to walk them to their hotel room. The girls poured themselves into bed.

Tuesday was bright and sunny. Trixie groaned and went into Diana's room. She closed the curtains and climbed into Diana's bed, lacking the energy to return to her own when she saw that Diana was still asleep.

Waking up a few hours later to the ring of Diana's cell phone, Trixie blindly shook Diana awake.

"Ugghh," Diana groaned. "Don't shake me." She answered her phone. After talking for a few minutes, she hung up. "Trix, get in the shower and hurry. Our friends are going to be here in fifteen minutes."

The time passed quickly and Diana had performed a small miracle by being ready herself by the time they heard a knock on the door.

Diana opened the door and their friends from the club swarmed in, all ten of them holding a bag.

"We brought going away presents!" Makayla exclaimed.

"We noticed how much you seemed to like drinking once you did, and we thought you might not be able to get much when you get home," Rachel added.

Madison just grinned as Brooklyn and Allison exchanged hugs with Diana and Trixie. The guys just stood back, clearly uncomfortable, while Chloe asked for Diana's phone.

When Diana handed her phone to Chloe, Chloe set to putting all the girls' numbers into the memory, except for Brooklyn's as it was there already. "Now, we expect to hear from you every so often, especially if you come back."

Diana and Trixie laughed when presented with the bags. They were now in possession of Jack Daniels, Canadian Whiskey, Goldschlager, Captain Morgan, Bacardi rum, Jose Cuervo, Absolut vodka, Apple Pucker, Seagram's 7, and Peach Schnapps.  
"What are we supposed to do with all this?" Diana asked.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Split the bottles and pack them."

"Gee, ya think?" Trixie giggled. After letting the girls help them to pack the bottles unseen in their suitcases, Diana and Trixie had to leave for the train.

Getting off the train in Sleepyside, they saw Dan waiting beside the Bob-White station wagon. Setting their heavy suitcases down gently, they rushed to Dan, almost knocking him over as they both hugged him, magically forgetting any prior anger.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked laughing, with an arm around each girl.

"I missed you," Trixie replied simply, shrugging.

Diana smiled. "I think this is my cue to go get our bags. Kiss him extra for me, Trix." She winked as she turned towards the suitcases that were still waiting.

Trixie did, to the delight of a blushing Dan. "What brought this on?" he whispered, holding her close.

Trixie got a strange gleam in her eye as she rubbed her hips against his. "I told you. I missed you. Now you know how much."

Dan's heart sped up. "You'd better stop that, unless you want something to happen here and now."

Trixie gave him a pouting look as Diana came back, almost dragging the bags. Dan rushed to give her a hand. "Geez, what did you two pack?"

They giggled.

"You'll see," Diana said, with a wink at Trixie.

Dan felt a bit of unease well up in his stomach, but decided he was being silly and forced it down. "Let's get you two home so you can unpack. Diana, Mart's getting off work in about two hours and he said he'd see you after he got a shower."

"We need to stop at the clubhouse for a minute first," Trixie told him.

Diana looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on her features. "Oh, you want to put some there?"

Trixie nodded with a small smile.

"Some what?" Dan asked, getting a little frustrated at being left out of the conversation.

"Patience, Dan. You'll see," Diana answered.

"Hope you'll like it," Trixie said.

When Dan parked in front of the clubhouse, Diana was out of the car in a flash. A few minutes later, she came back. Dan drove them to Crabapple Farm in confused silence.

Trixie got out and reached for her bag, but Dan beat her to it. Shrugging, she led the way inside. "Go hug your mother while I put this in your room," he instructed her, following Diana upstairs.

A few minutes later, Dan found Trixie and Mrs. Belden in the kitchen. Trixie was quieter than he expected, but he put it down to being tired from the trip. He'd noticed that the girls didn't look as if they'd had much sleep recently."

"Diana's taking a shower. I need to go and help Uncle Bill and then go get Mart," he told her. Including Mrs. Belden in his next sentence, he turned towards her. "Mart and I were thinking about getting together at the clubhouse later."

Trixie nodded. "I'll bet Diana won't turn it down either." She smiled at the thought of being with her boyfriend and her friend, not comfortable with the idea of being alone, even in places she knew she was safe.

Mrs. Belden interrupted her musings. "Bobby went to Aunt Alicia's this week, so you don't have to worry about him. And since you'll be together, you won't have a curfew tonight."

Trixie hugged her mom. "Thanks, Moms. You're the best."

The plans set, Diana appeared downstairs even before Mart arrived home. "I need your help unpacking," Trixie whispered to her. Diana nodded.

Soon, they were called to set the table. Dan and Mart were already there, helping to put the food on the table.

After eating, Mart made a suggestion. "Why don't you girls go and tidy up the clubhouse? Dan and I will do the dishes."

"How did he know we wanted to get there first?" Trixie wondered.

"I told him we had a surprise for them, but they'd only get it if they did the dishes," Diana giggled.

At the clubhouse, Diana went to a crowded corner. "What did you leave?" Trixie asked.

"The schnapps and the Pucker."

"Good choices," Trixie answered, nodding. "I brought the vodka with me." She patted the bag she was carrying.

The girls were already tipsy by the time the guys finally showed up. "Where's the surprise?" Mart immediately asked as he and Dan entered the little room.

"Right here," Diana handed him the bottle of schnapps.

"Um, Di, this has alcohol in it."

"No!" Diana gasped.

Trixie stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Dan's not such a wuss, are you, baby?" She practically poured some of the Apple Pucker down his throat before he could answer. "You know alcohol's good for you in small quantities," she added, knowing that she could get him to do whatever she wanted.

He shrugged. "This isn't half bad." He took another drink by choice.

Mart looked at Diana and couldn't resist her. He took the bottle. He glanced towards Dan and Trixie, but they were no longer paying attention to him. Feeling nervous, he took a drink. His relief that it was sweet, not strong, showed on his face. Diana laughed delightedly.

"Do we have any cards? I remember a game some of my older friends played in the city," Dan mentioned.

Mart found a deck and handed them to Dan.

Shuffling, Dan explained the game. "When it's your turn, you guess smoke or fire. Black cards are smoke and red ones are fire. If you're right, you choose someone to drink. If you're wrong, you drink."

They played the game. By the time they quit, only halfway through the deck, Diana and Trixie were almost flat-out drunk, with Dan and Mart close behind them.

"I'm so glad we don't have curfews tonight," Trixie commented.

"Mmm," Diana agreed.

"I sure don't want Moms and Dad seeing us after drinking," Mart commented.

Dan just shrugged. Mr. Maypenny always went to bed early.

"I'm hot," Trixie suddenly complained, taking off her button-down shirt to reveal her tank top. Diana giggled and followed suit.

"I wanna go for a walk," Diana announced, standing unsteadily.

"Not me," Trixie disagreed, stretching luxuriously.

Diana shrugged, and weaved her way towards the door, only stopping to let Mart catch up with her.

Once Diana and Mart were gone and the door shut behind them, Trixie moved to the couch. She settled in and patted the seat next to her for Dan. "You know, there's something I've been wanting to do ever since I saw you."

"What's that?"

Trixie answered him by winding her arms around his neck and pulling his lips to meet her own.

"I can handle that," Dan said, before kissing her. He tensed when he felt her hands rubbing his back under his shirt. He broke off the kiss. "Don't do that, Trix," he softly growled.

"Why?" she asked, her face defiant.

"You know what will happen if you keep it up."

She smirked as she moved to straddle him. "Exactly. I know, and I want it to happen." She wiggled against him experimentally.

"Are you sure? Or are you just drunk?"

"I'm sure. I could never regret it with you. I promised you that when I was ready, I'd tell you. Well, I'm telling you now."

Author's notes: Not my characters...well, except for the teens at the club and the attackers that I'll give away. (No need to even ask, just take them. I won't miss them.) Thanks to Cheryl for helping, even though she didn't realize she was helping with more than one story. Thanks to Lindsay for her encouragement, and to Jill for her validation. Of course, my lovely editors: Julie G., Julie S., and the lovely Vivian...and Viv, I need him to drink for story purposes. No way around that one. So... *ppbbtthh* right back. LOL


	24. Last Step to the End

Last Step to the End

Trixie woke up and stretched slowly. She glanced over to the other bed in her room and saw Diana with a small smile on her still sleeping face. She went to get some aspirin and juice before going back to wake Diana.

Diana came awake slowly. Opening her eyes, she immediately downed the aspirin and orange juice. Stretching, she winked at Trixie. "So, what did you and Dan do last night after we left?"

Trixie blushed. "Well, I let Dan try to banish the demons and made sure my first time was my choice."

Diana nodded. "As long as you used protection, I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Of course we did. Now, what did you and Mart do?"

"We found our privacy, and did the same."

Trixie stared at her. "That wasn't your first time, was it?"

Diana shook her head. "No, but I didn't think you wanted to know that."

"Good point."

Their talk was interrupted by Mrs. Belden calling them to breakfast.

"Good morning, girls. Won't Honey and April be back from Europe soon?"

They nodded. "Yes, they should get back next week," Diana answered.

Mart walked downstairs at that moment. "Do we have plans for today?" he asked the girls. "I have this week off from work. I think Dan does too, after his morning patrols. We're trying to make up for not being able to come see you in the city."

Diana and Trixie shrugged. "Whatever you guys want to do is fine."

It was soon decided that they would go swimming and then into Sleepyside for lunch at Wimpy's.

Dan arrived as the girls finished dressing, with their now customary tank tops and a pair of shorts over their bathing suits. They swam for a while before getting out to dry in the sun. Once dry, they got dressed and the girls freshened up.

They pulled into Wimpy's around lunchtime and went inside. As soon as Diana and Trixie stepped in, there was a loud wolf whistle. Diana's head whipped around until she saw the whistler. Realizing it was someone she didn't know, she spun around and ran out of the diner with Trixie close on her heels. Dan and Mart exchanged confused glances before rushing out after them.

They found Diana sitting on a bench outside of the bank, Trixie's arm around her and murmuring softly.

"What was all that?" Mart demanded.

Trixie shot him a glare and shook her head, hugging Diana tighter. Dan pulled Mart a few feet away. "Maybe we should get them to the clubhouse. Maybe they'll feel comfortable enough there enough to tell us what's wrong."

Mart nodded his agreement and gestured silently to Trixie to lead Diana to the car. They stopped at a drive-thru on the way, not wanting to stop at the farm.

Once at the clubhouse, Mart silently distributed the food. The group ate their lunch without talking. Dan and Mart were equally impatient to find out what was wrong and dreading it.

Diana pushed the last few bites aside, indicating she was full. Looking down at the table, she sighed. "I guess you guys want to know what happened." She took a deep breath. "I can't do it," she told Trixie, tears welling up in her eyes. Trixie shot a look at the guys as she jumped up and went behind the partition. Returning to the table, she handed a bottle to Diana. Diana took a couple of drinks out of the bottle before pouring some into her drink. Trixie copied her motions. Dan and Mart wanted to protest the girls' drinking so early, but the look Trixie had sent them silenced it. They understood that they were doing their best to deal. For them to be able to help the girls deal, the guys had to find out what was wrong first. Half an hour later, the girls felt ready to talk.

They told the guys what had happened to them.

"Damn," Dan swore, going to gather them both up in his arms to offer what comfort he could. His heart sank as both girls flinched.

Trixie looked up at him. "Sorry, Dan. I guess we were thinking too hard about that night."

"It's okay, I understand," he said, glancing at Mart, who sat stunned into silence. "I just have one question. Is that what last night was about?"

Trixie nodded, then shook her head. "Yes and no. Yes, it gave me the push to give into my own feelings of want and I wanted to choose. No, because I wanted it to be you anyway. Do you understand? I chose. Nothing made me choose last night. It was just me. I chose."

Mart's eyes suddenly sought Dan. "Did I just hear you right? You and my sister? Last night?"

"Mart!" Trixie shouted. "It was my choice. That's the most important thing here. Besides, I think you have someone else to be worried about." She titled her head towards Diana, who was still barely letting Dan touch her as she tried not to cry.

Mart hugged Diana. "It's okay," he comforted. "None of that was your fault."

"He's right," Dan told Trixie.

"It is our fault!" Diana almost screamed. "If we hadn't acted so snobby, if we had just danced with them, _something._"

Trixie grabbed Diana's hand and held it tight. "They thought we were playing a game. We brought it on ourselves." She suddenly laughed derisively and looked at the guys. "We were dressed like sluts. We wanted you two to know what you missed. It really is our fault."

Dan felt like he'd just been sucker-punched in the stomach, and Mart's face drained of color.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Dan muttered into Trixie's hair, fiercely squeezing her. Mart was letting Diana cry on his shoulder. "It isn't your fault," the girls heard over and over.

"I need a drink," Diana said, trying to stop her tears.

"Me too," Trixie croaked, short of breath from Dan's hug.

"Make mine a double," Dan almost commanded. "I'm in need of a bit of calm myself."

Mart shook his head, but poured the vodka into the now-empty cups from lunch. "I don't see how you drink this stuff. I just smelled it." He shuddered.

Dan barely glanced at him. "Let them deal however they can."

Mart nodded his agreement and went to tell Mrs. Belden that they were going to hang out at the clubhouse and then walk Dan home before coming home themselves. He managed to smuggle the girls' toothbrushes, toothpaste, and a travel bottle of mouthwash with him when he went back to the clubhouse so hopefully no one would get caught.

The next week went by fast. Diana's parents had returned home and given her permission to stay at Crabapple Farm for another night, and then to bring Trixie to stay at the Lynch Estate since the girls weren't ready to be separated.

Wednesday, the first morning that the girls woke up in Diana's room, was also the day April and Honey returned. Trixie went to her suitcase while Diana dug through her dresser.

"Diana," Trixie called from the other side of the room. "Can you come here for a minute, please?"

Diana made her way over to Trixie and immediately saw the problem. Trixie had three empty liquor bottles, two full ones and not many clothes in her bag.

"We'll get rid of those empties somehow, and you can borrow something of mine to wear."

Trixie looked down at herself and then up at Diana. "It's a good thing I had a major growth spurt last year," she giggled. "You're still taller than me though."

Diana smiled. "You're more muscular. It'll all work out. Besides, if you borrow shorts, height differences won't matter."

That settled, they showered and dressed and made their way to the Manor House. Honey wasn't yet home, so Miss Trask offered them some juice while they waited.

They didn't have much of a wait. Tom drove up the driveway, with Honey waving from the window.

She jumped out of the car and ran to hug her friends, faltering slightly when she saw Trixie wearing Diana's clothes. Recovering, she threw her arms around them. "I've missed you. I wish you'd come with us."

Diana and Trixie laughed. "Well, we're together now. Did April go right home?"

Honey nodded. "She said she'd come over tonight to see everyone."

"Can we meet at my house instead?" Diana asked. "I have to make sure all of my laundry got washed. Trixie's, too, or she won't have any clothes to wear."

"That's fine," Honey agreed. "Will your brothers and sisters be there?"

Diana shook her head. "They're all still in Arizona. If I'm lucky, they'll be there for the rest of the summer."

"I'm glad Bobby's staying with Aunt Alicia for an extra week. I couldn't believe that she called Moms and practically begged for him."

"No baby-sitting," Honey commented. "That must be fun for you both. Well, I need to unpack. What time should I tell April I'm getting her?"

Trixie and Diana looked at each other. "Seven-thirty maybe?"

Diana nodded. "We'll call the guys, too."

Diana and Trixie were waiting for the other four Bob-Whites. They knew Dan and Mart were going to be late, having gotten tied up in doing something for Regan. They were enjoying not having to hide their nightly habit since the Lynch parents had gone out to dinner and the staff had been given the night off once Diana and Trixie had eaten dinner.

Honey and April were prompt. Walking in the house, they didn't seem to notice anything different except that Trixie was wearing yet another of Diana's outfits. Honey thought about asking why Trixie was wearing something so skimpy, but thought it would seem like she was putting down Diana's taste.

The girls hugged, April's face showing confusion. "Have you been drinking?"

Trixie shrugged. "What of it?"

"That is what ruined my family. You really shouldn't touch the stuff."

Diana narrowed her eyes. "We're nothing like your parents. We're not going around hurting other people."

Honey couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You two are drinking? How could you do that, especially when you knew April was coming over to see you?"

Trixie glanced at Honey. "There are a lot of things you don't know."

April straightened up. "No, there are lots of things you don't know. You don't know how that stuff rots your brain, makes you do things you normally wouldn't."

Honey grabbed April's arm. "Come on, April. You shouldn't have to stay here and watch them drink themselves sick." She glanced back at Trixie. "I thought you had learned your lesson."

"Honey, wait!" Trixie called. "Can you just let us explain?"

"No, I can't. Right now I'm worried about April."

Next thing Diana and Trixie knew, April and Honey had left. They grumbled to each other as they fixed more drinks.

"Hey, where's April and Honey?"

Startled, the girls almost dropped their glasses when they heard Dan's voice. Mart was looking around curiously, as if they were hiding.

"They're not here," Trixie said flatly.

"Why? I thought they'd have gotten here already." Mart's face showed his confusion and concern.

"They saw this," Diana answered, holding her glass aloft.

Dan looked closely at Trixie. "Didn't you explain?"

She laughed derisively. "They wouldn't listen. Just scolded us and left."

Dan's eyes flashed angrily as he strode to the phone. Picking it up, he dialed Honey's number, then stepped into the hall.

By the time he came back, Mart was trying to comfort the girls and Dan noticed they had fresh drinks. They looked up at him hopefully.

He shook his head. "She wouldn't even let me talk. She scolded me for not stopping you, told me that she and April had called Brian and Jim to come home Friday, and hung up on me."

Trixie started getting mad. "What the hell? First, she doesn't listen to us, and then she calls in the always-right, holier-than-thou big brothers?"

Diana shuddered and then brightened. "At least I'm not related to them." She giggled as she took another drink from her glass.

Trixie downed hers. "Oh, well, I don't care. They can say what they want."

Dan didn't quite believe his ears. He gestured to Mart for a little talk.

"Do you think they're serious?"

"I think so," Mart answered. "I do know that Brian and Jim will have a fight on their hands if they do get home."

Dan nodded, thinking that fight wouldn't only be with the girls.

While Dan and Mart were talking, Diana and Trixie were holding a whispered conversation of their own. Once in agreement, Diana grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Mummy? It's late and April and Honey already left. Trix and I were hoping you could give the guys a ride home. Yes, they walked over. Oh, you got stuck overnight? We haven't had any storms here. Oh, the storm is headed this way? What should the guys do? I'm pretty sure the Beldens' are already asleep. Yes, Harrison's still here. Okay, they can stay in a couple of guest rooms? I'm sure they'll appreciate it. I love you, too. Bye."

"It worked!" Trixie exclaimed. "I can't believe it."

Diana giggled. "Only because Harrison is here." She held up her crossed fingers, because Harrison had gone out and would undoubtedly go straight to his rooms when he got home.

The guys walked back in and looked a little nervous when they saw the looks on the girls' faces.

"What are you two planning?" Mart demanded.

Diana tossed him the phone. "Call your mom and tell her we're having a house party and you've been invited to stay. Then let Dan call Mr. Maypenny."

Trixie giggled. "We'll play hide-and-seek when you're off the phone."

"Hide and seek?" Dan muttered.

"Yeah, come and find us." The girls rushed out of the room and up the stairs, planning the entire way.

In Diana's room, Trixie grabbed a new bottle from her suitcase, not even looking at the label.

"I'm glad we took showers again before they got here," Diana commented, handing Trixie a pretty nightgown and a box from behind the dresser drawer.

"Me, too," Trixie concurred.

They talked about which rooms they would use and then split up.

Trixie was changed and reclining on the bed when Dan found her. "Wow," he murmured. "Trixie, I hate to destroy any plans, but last time I checked, we used the protection you had."

Trixie threw the box at him. She enjoyed seeing the grin on his face grow.

In a room down the hall, Diana was enjoying the same scene.

The next two days sped by, happily with no parents any wiser to the goings-on.

On Friday, there was a meeting at the clubhouse. Diana and Trixie had a couple of shots each to settle their nerves for the coming confrontation.

As they'd planned, they joined Dan and Mart outside the door. They could hear mumbling already.

They walked in, wondering what was going to happen.

Before they knew it, both Brian and Jim were demanding answers and shouting about their irresponsibility, while April and Honey looked afraid.

Diana and Trixie grabbed each other's hands and held tight. Trixie waited until Brian and Jim had to pause to breathe. "You two don't know anything about anything! Damn it, just leave us the hell alone!" She pulled Diana behind her as she left and slammed the door behind her.

She could still hear Mart and Dan defending them.

"How could you defend underage drinking?" Brian demanded of his brother.

"They're dealing with things the best they can. Dan and I are trying to help them the only way we know how. Trixie's right. You don't know anything. If you ever want to know anything again, you'd better back off."

Dan stepped between Brian and Mart. "He's right, Brian. Back off. If you do, they may just eventually tell you what they tried to tell April and Honey. It's not Diana and Trixie's faults that their _best friends_ were more interested in running to tattle like children rather than listen. They could have helped if they had listened and waited. Now, I guess it's up to Mart and me. But hear this, Brian, if you upset those two anymore than they already are, I might just forget I consider you a friend."

"That goes for me too, big brother," Mart said the last sarcastically as they left to go find their girlfriends.

They found Diana and Trixie walking slowly back to the Lynch Estate, still holding hands.

"Thanks for defending us," Trixie commented.

Diana turned a sweet smile to them both.

Mart shrugged. "We did what we could, but it'd be best if you stay with Diana, at least until Brian goes back to school. I guess we should be glad that they're only home for this weekend."

Dan put an arm around Trixie's waist while Mart kissed Diana's forehead, noticing that the girls still hadn't let go of each other.

_They really are freaked,_ Dan mouthed to Mart. Mart just nodded and turned his attention to calming them down.

She then showed him the bottle.

"Do you really need the bottle tonight?" He set it down by the door when she mutely shook her head. _One night down, how much longer to go until she forgets all about it?_ he wondered.

Author's Notes: Not my characters. Thanks to my editors, Julie G., Julie S., and Viv. Viv edited upder protest, just so everyone knows it. Thanks to Lindsay and Teresa for their encouragement. And, again, thanks to Cheryl, for her input and for giving me the self-confidence to actually post it.


	25. Teetering on the Edge

Teetering on the Edge

After walking Diana and Trixie back to the Lynch Estate, Dan and Mart returned to Crabapple Farm. They knew the coming confrontation couldn't be missed, not if there was any hope of repairing the friendships that could be lost. When they walked into the kitchen, they only saw Brian, sitting at the table studying for the exams he'd have to take during the next week.

Brian looked up at the noise of the door opening and his eyes narrowed as his expression grew hard.

Mart glanced at the stair, shook his head at Brian, and walked back out, with Dan following.

The moment Brian was outside, the barrage started. "How could you encourage our sister to drink, Mart? Not to mention Diana. Dan, I know you've seen the repercussions of alcoholic behavior while you were still in the city. For heaven's sake, we've all seen the end results. We see them every time we look at April. Think about how she's broken up inside over the way it destroyed her family." His voice had risen as he spoke.

Above, a window silently opened.

Mart's eyes resembled steel in the shadowing darkness. "I'm not encouraging either one of them. As long as they're not already drinking when we meet them, we can keep them from drinking."

Dan agreed with Mart. "Brian, you don't know what happened to them. They need to deal. Right now, all we can do is give them support and make sure they don't do anything stupid."

Brian threw up his hands in frustration. "What did happen to them then? Maybe I'll understand."

Dan shook his head. "That's not our story to tell. Even if we could tell you, it'd be seen as a betrayal. Then who would the girls have to keep an eye on them?"

Brian understood that part, but he still felt the problem was too big for Dan and Mart to handle. _Maybe it's too big for all of us to handle_, he thought to himself. "If you two don't want to do everything possible to help, I will. That starts with caring enough to talk to some adults."

Mart shook his head decisively. "They're already using alcohol to deal with guilt, shame, anger, and what they see as their ignorance and weaknesses. What do you think talking to parents will do to them?"

The back door opened behind them. "You won't have to go to any parents. This parent heard the whole argument."

At the Lynch Estate, Diana and Trixie were struggling to go to sleep, even though it was early. Finally Trixie sat up and flung the covers off her. Diana took that as her cue to do the same.

"Just where do Brian and Jim get the idea that they're all-knowing?" Trixie fumed.

Diana shrugged. "I don't know, but they don't know what they were talking about. Why worry about it? They'll leave Sunday."

Trixie couldn't be calmed. She started pacing and muttering about know-it-alls and tattle-tail best friends. Diana decided to get up and go searching. A fifteen-minute hunt revealed her fear.

"Trixie, we're completely empty."

Trixie stiffened and turned to her. "No, we can't be."

Diana's solemn nod confirmed it. "I have an idea though. We'll just go downstairs and get something from my parents' bar."

Trixie nodded and followed Diana out of the room.

They were so intent on getting to where they were going that they never heard the phone ring.

Diana had just found an open bottle and was pouring it into shot glasses when they started giggling about how easy it was to sneak downstairs and not get caught.

Suddenly, the overhead light blinded them.

"Diana!" Mrs. Lynch gasped. "I just got a call from Helen, asking me to check on you girls. I never would have believed she was right!"

Mr. Lynch suddenly looked old. "I never thought we'd have to lock the cocktail bar. Both of you, get into the living room."

Diana and Trixie made their way into the living room ahead of the Lynch parents, heads down to hide the anger they felt at getting caught.

Mr. Lynch sat down opposite them, while Mrs. Lynch stepped into the hall with the phone. They only heard insignificant snatches of the conversation. Soon, Mrs. Lynch sat down next to her husband.

"Trixie," she started, barely containing her fury, "I've just spoken to your mother. You may finish the remainder of the night here. In the morning, your parents will arrive and we will all sort this out. Go to bed now." She turned to her husband, reminding him to lock the liquor cabinet. He nodded as the girls went to Diana's room.

Once back in Diana's room, the girls exploded. "Someone told your mom, Trixie. That's the only way she could have called mine."

"It must have been Honey, or maybe April," Trixie answered angrily. "It couldn't have been Dan or Mart. We made sure they couldn't tell, even though we didn't exactly plan it that way."

Diana nodded uncertainly. "I guess it could be April and Honey. Could Brian or Jim have told on us?"

Trixie shook her head. "I don't think so. Jim isn't even really that interested in us. Brian is a possibility, but I think this is something he'd want to fix on his own. You know how he is."

Diana nodded more decisively this time. "That makes sense. It had to be our former best friends."

The girls finally fell into a troubled sleep, muttering about untrustworthy best friends and parents who didn't understand.

The next morning, Diana's door was opened abruptly. "Girls, get up and get dressed. The Beldens will be here in five minutes."

Diana and Trixie groaned, but did as they were told. As they went downstairs and got closer to the living room, they became aware of voices. They stopped to listen.

Mrs. Lynch was crying. "I blame myself. I should have realized something was happening. Those girls have never needed to sneak around before, so they shouldn't have been that good at it."

Mrs. Belden shook her head. "Catherine, we've taught both girls right from wrong. We've parented each other's children enough that we have a blurred line between my daughter and yours. There must be something else we don't know about. I can't believe that they'd suddenly start drinking."

Mr. Belden cleared his throat. "We've talked to the other kids. Dan and Mart both acted suspiciously innocent of knowing anything and refused to answer our questions. Brian and Jim came home because they'd heard about it from April and Honey. April and Honey say they saw it with their own eyes."

Mr. Lynch looked thoughtful. "If Dan and Mart are both refusing to talk, it does seem as if there's something they know that we don't. I'd like to find out what it is."

Because the parents were getting a little too close for comfort to the beginning, Diana and Trixie burst into the room. All four parents stood as one, separating Diana and Trixie. Mr. Belden took the lead. "We've agreed on punishments. You are both grounded for two weeks. You will see no one other than family."

Diana and Trixie feared being away from each other. They protested that part loudly.

Mrs. Lynch shook her head. "Don't start, girls. You're very lucky that this is all you're getting. Since you two have been so close, nearly inseparable really, you may still call each other once a day. However, these calls won't last longer than ten minutes."

With that, the families separated and the Beldens took Trixie home.

A week went by with no parents getting much sleep. Diana had been caught three times trying to pick the lock on the liquor cabinet and Trixie had nightmares every night, where she'd wake the rest of the family screaming.

The parents met again to discuss the progress made with each girl.

"Trixie's been having nightmares," Mrs. Belden wearily confessed.

"I don't think Diana's been sleeping at all. We catch her trying to pick the lock, and then she goes to her room. She looks like a zombie."

Mr. Belden shook his head. "Nothing we try gets Trixie to talk to us. She just sits there, stone-faced and silent."

Mr. Lynch laughed sympathetically. "Nothing we try will make Diana open up either. Of course, all we get is a bunch of screaming. There is something seriously wrong with those girls."

Mrs. Belden nodded. "I wish I had a solution. I do know that they can't go on like this though."

Mrs. Lynch nodded. "I do have an idea. We threw away all the liquor the first time we caught Diana picking the lock. She doesn't know that," Mrs. Lynch answered the unasked question in the Beldens' eyes. "Maybe we could allow small get-togethers with the girls. They can meet here or at your house when Mart's at work. We can even invite Honey and April. Maybe they'll finally break down."

Mr. Lynch sat silent for a few minutes longer. "Why don't I try talking to Dan and Mart? I know you've tried, Peter, but Mart is your son and Dan's girlfriend is your daughter."

Mrs. Belden shook her head. "You men have tried enough. I'll talk to those boys, and I'll make them tell me."

Diana and Trixie were overjoyed to see each other after such a long week. They complained together about parents trying to talk.

"I didn't tell," Diana whispered.

"I didn't either," Trixie admitted. "Sometimes I wonder if I should, but it's not just my secret, you know?"

Diana nodded her understanding. "I've felt the same. Also, whenever I make up my mind to tell and promise myself that I'll talk to you about it, I change my mind."

"Me, too," Trixie answered.

Diana sighed. "I think I would tell if I thought it could help. I haven't slept more than two hours a night since we were separated."

Trixie put her arm around Diana. "I've been having nightmares. I keep dreaming that I can't get loose in time to save you, nor can I save myself."

At the moment Diana and Trixie were talking, Mrs. Belden was sitting in the kitchen waiting on Dan. He arrived right on time, which caused her to sigh in relief.

Offering him a cookie, she decided to get down to it without beating around the bush.

"Dan, you know something about my daughter that I don't. I wish you would tell me so I could help her."

Dan sadly shook his head. "I can't. It's not my secret to tell. It doesn't just involve Trixie either. I wish I could tell you."

She saw the pain in his eyes and knew he was doing his best to help, yet keep the secret at the same time. She sighed again, this one a sigh of regret.

"How do I get her to talk?" she almost begged.

He shrugged. "The best thing I can tell you is to talk to Trix and Diana together. Maybe they'll tell their secret when they don't feel that they're betraying each other."

"I appreciate that advice, Dan. I think I'll go on over to the Estate and use it." She handed him the rest of the cookies when he stood to take his leave.

Fifteen minutes later, the mothers were with the girls in Diana's room.

"Please tell us what's going on," Mrs. Lynch begged.

Diana and Trixie wore identical deer-in-the-headlights look. They tried to shake their heads, but found they couldn't. With tears in their eyes and gripping each other's hand, they started talking quietly, emotionlessly.

By the time their story was told, both mothers were crying silently. They reached out to their daughters.

"If you had just told us to begin with, we could have avoided this unpleasantness," Mrs. Lynch commented. "I still think you should go to the police and counseling."

The girls shook their heads.

Mrs. Belden sighed. "You two still aren't off the hook. You have some apologies to make to your friends. You will not drink. You will learn how to deal with this incident. If you won't go to the police or counseling, we'll have to find another way."

The next few hours were spent deciding on way to make the girls feel more secure in their surroundings, as they couldn't always be together. One question, however, still lingered in their minds. _Would the memory really go away and allow them to heal?_


End file.
